<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vehemence by Daastan_Go</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263351">Vehemence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daastan_Go/pseuds/Daastan_Go'>Daastan_Go</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Gallows Humor, Horror, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, Lust, Military, Morbid, Multi, Mystery, Mysticism, Other, Politics, Promiscuity, Prostitution, Romance, Sex, Suspense, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Underage Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daastan_Go/pseuds/Daastan_Go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Clan is massacred in the wake of suspicions, Sasuke leaves his boyhood behind; he vows to find the truth and puts everything at risk for vengeance.</p><p>But, between mischievous seductions and a tug of war between clans over the mystery of massacre, who will fall and who will stand victorious? Nothing in the Shinobi world is won without a price. In time, Sasuke will learn how dangerous such games can be and how powerful blood-ties are; and once you go down such a path, you can never turn back . . . and Truth cannot always set you free . . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Tsunade, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Team Hebi | Team Taka, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scarlet Harlots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters are Kishimoto's legal property. I'm not making any money off this story; however, all the Original Characters, Original Plot-lines, and Original Themes are my own.</p><p>This is an 'Epic Length' fiction and it'll be long; thus, it'll have a slow start, and characters' motives (and why they behave in a certain way) won't be revealed immediately—it'll be a gradual process. The story starts at a certain 'point in time' and things proceed on from there. Everything is built upon the first dozen (or so) chapters—consider them the first 'build-up arc' of the entire story. (The build-up arc also liberally utilises clichés and tropes, which are quite popular amongst the fandom, in a manner that's meant to create a different form of deconstruction.)</p><p>This story is semi-AU: I've written it in a manner that it's the same universe, but it's also a very different universe at the same time. This might seem paradoxical, but that's the best way I can put this; hence, the canon-lore is moulded (and elaborated in many cases) to fit the constraints of this universe. Vehemence isn't about power-tiers (or insufferable self-projections labeled as power-trips) but power-dynamics in relation to various units in socio-cultural and political set-ups; which means that the story explores various roles and relationships in regard to an individual's social and political status inside and outside the clan. That'll also include family, clan, sexual-dynamics, and what it means to be a part of powerful clans' distinct political set-ups.</p><p>Vehemence's also quite erotic, lurid, even obscene at times as many aspects of sexual dynamics are explored in intimate details; and, whilst the story at no point breaches the domain of incest (which I religiously abhor), not even in passing, it doesn't shy away from the exploration of the individual characters' psycho-sexual impulses that weave through the elements of the work; so if you're uncomfortable with the aforementioned content that makes up a significant part of the narrative, this story isn't for you.</p><p>I've picked up many little (sometimes big) aspects from some prominent Japanese periods (Heian and Edo etc.); but as Naruto isn't set in any known Japanese era, there will be a mish-mash of many cultural and religious ethos, along with references to architecture, folklore, and cultural practices. The folktales narrated in the story may carry aspects from Nihon-shoki and Kojiki texts (and other folktales), but they'll mostly be made-up. So keep these things in mind. Last but not least, put your expectations aside and read this with a clean slate and don't walk into the story expecting Romance—you'll experience grave disappointment.</p><p>(I started writing this story sometime around 2008, so its early arcs are fairly old.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p># # # # # #</p>
      <p>Sticks and leaves burst over the spillway, carried by the force of the water behind. Sun was strong today: it was probably the last of the snow melting on the cold mountains up north. Once the wind turned cold, there was no going back to the hot summer. Summer would come again next year—an eternal cycle.</p>
      <p>Judging by the wind's bitterness, autumn had come early and winter would be harsh this time. Konoha higher ups would have their work cut out for them. Crops died, some wilted, and upland rice produced no grain. The fields they made to sustain themselves if the burden of war and famine was upon them—that was a dead-end.</p>
      <p>They would just have to beg before the Daimyō to give them funds for more supplies. Tsunade's reign was going smoothly, but it was not as though she could control weather.</p>
      <p>He found it hard to stand still against the wind, his feet firm on the ground. The wind turned so cold at night and gained speed and muscle. Leaves blew and shushed and swayed; it created a loud dissonance of sounds about him.</p>
      <p>Dark clouds divided; wind lost its strength suddenly; a glare of the half-moon bathed the lake. Choppy combers on its surface rolled in and made a dull sound that came throbbing through the trees. He could barely hear it. Standing before the meadow, he gazed, mesmerised, at the delicate stems that burrowed out from the ground. The petals opened. There were so many. He took out his Sharingan, but it was impossible to count them all:</p>
      <p>Lilies—<em>Purple Lilies!</em> Beautiful. Wild. Immortal. There was <em>nothing</em> like them in this entire world! Tempting, food, lure for the Devil Moths—silent, sweet, sublime—deadly, so deadly . . .</p>
      <p>They shone like chariots, trying in desperation to catch the slivers of white light. Above them fluttered the <em>Autumn Moths</em>: they were purple, too, with circular black lines painted by nature to create an odd eye-shape upon their wings. When the eyes glowed, they turned into rosy devils—<em>Devil Moths</em>.</p>
      <p>He moved his head back and caught sight of one fluttering just overhead. He moved swiftly; it tried to flutter away on a current in haste, but he was too fast. With a single leap, he grabbed it out of the air. It struggled with near futile attempts to get out from between his fingers. He stared down at it with a curious disposition as though it aroused something in him, something long forgotten and old.</p>
      <p>"Still chasing moths, huh?" Naruto asked as he appeared from the shadows of the trees on the right. "They're waiting ahead for the mission."</p>
      <p>Sasuke let the moth go, his face cold as wind. He did not say anything and started walking ahead.</p>
      <p># # # # # #</p>
      <p>Incense and mist-laden air . . . that was all he could see and smell. Without his Clan's gift, it was a vulgar suasion to entice the flesh. He did not enjoy coming here, not unless it became a necessity for his flesh: it was a slave to few things; he never denied that. He fed it when it starved and bore the bouts of a delightful sensation, an <em>itch</em>, as he trained it daily to wait for the melody to rise from within to a crescendo. Then the release was . . . almost sweet.</p>
      <p>He felt pride in the fact that he had conquered his flesh, his worst enemy, tamed it on his own terms; and the man struck the gong, a wordless song blasting in their direction. Harlots swathed in red decadence glided over to the centre, their hair inky in the white light spilling from overhead.</p>
      <p>The drum pounded. Louder. Louder. Then the sound vanished, absorbed by the walls that drank it with greed: they just could not wear the blush of a drunkard upon their facades. They stood silent, watching, listening, sleeping.</p>
      <p>The harlots leant over, and their pliant backs formed an arch like a taut bow. Runnels of sweat ran between their breasts, squeezed together, spilling over from between the collars of their kimonos. They folded into a sudden dance: hips swaying, hair whipping, patient feet kicking up the small amount of earth there; and then they stamped it down and sank to their ankles in the soft ground. It was a cheap trick of the Doton users in the near vicinity. A Genin could produce the same results, but this was not about the child soldiers: it was about moulding the flesh into the demanding form of desire.</p>
      <p>Men sat idle on the mats all around, eyes watching the rippling young flesh, mouth slavering at the corners. Their wait was a test of patience, their pockets full of coins—buyers and chattel. As long as there was a buyer, every willing body was bought. It just had to yield to their demands, cringe with servility.</p>
      <p>A soft sigh passed his lips, and the mist parted in the exhalation. Next to him, his shy subordinate was sitting with his head bowed. He did not want to lay his eyes upon the enticing temptation. He was married with a child, and his vows mattered to him, though the moans coming unabated from plump lips were testing his resolve and loins.</p>
      <p>The women turned on their heels fluidly, and their shadows ran about the room. Bits of earth floated up and went away. Water rose up in its place and soaked through the silk garments; their sartorial brilliance was rendered <em>almost</em> obscene. Cheap. You would not need a Sharingan to see their inviting miens, the sweet sheen of their skin, and the flare of their thighs and tight buttocks. That drew such excited groans from a few men: they had already decided to spill between their thighs tonight.</p>
      <p>With arms held loose along their sides, they let the Kimonos fall down to their waists, revealing pretty, corpulent breasts and flushed skins—tight crests beaded with pearly drops of sweat and water. It was such a show for wanting eyes and heated groins that throbbed with anticipation. Then they jerked their heads back, and the hair flew behind them, lashing their spines like whips and propelling the water from their red prints—red against white. And now his Sharingan flickered to life and counted the drops in the distant lull only his eyes could grant him.</p>
      <p>They floated there about the blushing skin, going slowly . . . slowly down through the mist, making little holes in the faint light from the lantern that had suddenly turned purple and then red round the edges. Mist fluttered there like Autumn Moth's wings. Stone-cold chill went through his skin and rippled there the way the air was disturbed by their chaotic dance; it overpowered the red, cooled it down, and it went to sleep again, enjoying its slumber.</p>
      <p>Drums beat louder and louder and louder, reaching a frenzied crescendo of music. Distorted voices from men sounded as though they were chanting in a choir. His head was pounding, and he rose the cup to the lips and took a little sip to cool his temple. He sighed and the drumming sound rose in answer; and the dancers' song reached a high wail and then sank back to a low moan. The music ebbed away into a kind of comforting silence he welcomed.</p>
      <p>The girls-in-red scampered away laughing into the shadows behind the partition screens, and light overhead turned white again. A drunkard tried to grab one girl's leg but missed and fell face-first to the wooden floor. The floor stopped moving, and music rose with an exquisite and resonant chord again.</p>
      <p>He took another sip—<em>this</em> spectacle was over. Mist cleared the area, and good aristocrats showed approval in a politely efficient manner, with faint gestures of their soft hands and well-mannered smiles. Clever raconteurs.</p>
      <p>A woman clad in a dazzling kimono emerged from behind the richly painted partition-screen: it had a scene of battle upon one corner and a wild storm upon the other. He thought it looked so odd for such a place. It was probably a gift from a wealthy customer. Shadows of girls and men slithered cross its rippling surface.</p>
      <p>The woman daintily crossed the room, a fan held tightly in her right hand. Bowing lowly, she settled herself down before him and pulled out a scroll from her sleeve. A smile forced itself onto her red-painted lips; they were like a stain of blood on her powdered face.</p>
      <p>"Uchiha-Sama," she spoke in a lilting voice, "they used the caves."</p>
      <p>She held out the scroll and he took it from her hand. <em>This would do</em>. He rose to his feet, and his subordinate scrambled to stand up as though he had been knocked over by a heavy blow.</p>
      <p>She bowed again and placed her forehead and hands on the floor. "You aren't staying, Uchiha-Sama?" she asked, but when no reply came from him, she spoke again, more sweetly this time, "I shall give the money to Hanakoto-San. Have a safe journey."</p>
      <p>She wore his shadow for few moments whilst it got dragged off her body. Finally, it disappeared from upon her, and she raised her head and shoulders, breathing in such a loud sigh as if an impossible burden had been lifted from her body . . .</p>
      <p># # # # # #</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He Loves Me; He Loves Me Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Canon Manga Info: Sasuke dodged several successive C2 shockwaves in his fight against Deidara and only used his Cursed Seal (CS) once. He even dodged a C4 shockwave and (only) pulled out the CS for a return trip back to Deidara. (A clay-based bomb's shockwave is extremely fast!) You can ask for scans if you feel like it. This speed is unmatched in the manga bar Ae using his full-charged Raiton armour when he poured Bijū-level chakra into it to enhance his speed (Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke, who's slower than Hebi Sasuke, dodged this Version-One [V1] Raiton cloak easily and landed an attack, as well, something Kurama-Chakra-Mode Naruto couldn't even manage without Deus Ex Machina). In fact, he kept up with V2 Ae just fine, as well, as he predicated his every attack fairly easily (save the one that cost Ae his arm, so it was a win regardless in Sasuke’s favour). It wasn't beaten till EMS Sasuke, along with high-tier Rikudō characters, wasn't introduced.</p><p>Warning: Morbid and Offensive Black-Humour (mostly of the Romance variety). This chapter was written with a very peculiar tone in mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># # # # # #</p><p>It rained cats and dogs—she could not hear herself think. Rain cascaded and spun a grey veil across the forest. Rain fell off rocks and trees in sheets, a gauzy curtain. Her young muscles rippled as she ran behind her team, green eyes barely able to keep track of them in front.</p><p>Sasuke stopped suddenly and took refuge behind the tree—its texture, rough and wet—that scraped against his right hand. His <em>Sharingan</em> was out, glowing like danger on his face. The branches overhead had reached out and intertwined into a tangled mess, but Sakura could <em>still</em> feel rain’s cool lash. Heavy rain and wind pushed at her from behind as if trying to get her flat down. When she saw Sasuke flick his fingers to signal Neji to go right, she pressed herself flat against the tree and hid behind it.</p><p>It was a race against time to catch the Rock spies before they took off with the stolen scrolls. Tired and exhausted, they had hidden in a cave ahead. It was now or never! Chakra fizzled around Sasuke's right hand and turned into <em>Chidori</em>: it stretched out five meters ahead of him, and a bloodcurdling scream tore through the misty morn and shot out of the cave’s mouth. The sound progressed into a gruesome shriek and, gradually, died out. The man was probably dead.</p><p>Standing stiff and alert behind the tree, Sakura could see nothing—she did not have Sasuke's unmatched foresight or Neji's <em>Byakugan</em> ability to cover a vast span of distance in a heartbeat. She was ordinary. Her skills were something she had made for herself. She was not born privileged. Little by little, she had honed herself into an exceptional <em>Medic</em>, but it was difficult to please Sasuke . . . he always nit-picked about everything she did. It was almost childlike, this side of his character to demand perfection in the tasks he gave her. He was never fair, not to her.</p><p>Steps, so many of them, sloshed through water, and she shrank into the ground to avoid any attack sent her way. She was a medic. Sasuke had asked of her to stay hidden. She was going to listen this time and avoid the lash of his scathing tongue. Rain filled her ears and eyes. She had one hand in the mud to keep herself steady as she wiped her eyes and face on the back of her hand. The noises, the screams . . . they were drowned out by the storm.</p><p>Sakura's eyes skittered across the area and then to Sasuke as he clashed with seven ninjas. Blood flew into the air and quickly disappeared under the rain. The men screamed. A few more cuts, a few deep slashes into the sides, tearing through muscles, and they were dead—all of them. He did not even have his Sharingan out. A bold expression was on his face. Something she was so familiar with. Something she intimately resented.</p><p>A loud sound distracted her, and she twisted her neck to look back at the noise Naruto was making: he had got so good at making <em>Rasengan</em> with a single hand over the past few months. It took him years to amass enough experience out of his Kage Bunshins to manage that. He shouted silly things, sounded off many obscenities as he slammed it into the gut of the unsuspecting ninja in front. It drilled into his skin and sent him flying back.</p><p>Two of his clones grabbed one of their injured teammates and carried him out of the fray. Sakura looked on through the sheets of rain to Sasuke clashing with another ninja in a manner as if he was playing with him. He could be so cruel, so sadistic sometimes. Her eyes were unable to see his face clearly: it was enshrouded by dim shadows of trees and heavy fall of rain between them.</p><p>Slowly, Sakura raised herself to her shaky feet. Biting cold was pressing in on her body; a cool wave raced through her, and her heart fluttered deliciously in response to warm her body. Harsh sounds of metal against metal were jarring—the motions of the Shinobis' sword dance, slow. Sasuke was just playing around. He cut here and there and then flashed to the back and kicked the man forward, sending him crashing into the mud.</p><p>The man was livid. Embarrassed. He clenched his teeth, raised that sword high, and charged, only to be shown the same courtesy again. His face was flat in the mud this time. Sasuke placed his sandal on his back and slammed him back down when he tried to get up. He was too weak to get away whilst he helplessly wriggled there like a fish out of water. It was odd to see Sasuke draw amusement from something so silly.</p><p>Her eyes roamed to the left to gaze upon Neji: he was a skilled shinobi; his swiftness and speed always amazed her. He was no Sasuke, but he was the second fastest shinobi in all <em>Jōnin Squads</em>. His fingers jabbed into the joints like lightning bolts and felled ninjas one after another. He sent men sprawling to the muddy ground, and few crashed helplessly into the trees around him.</p><p>Sakura was still looking when muddy hands grabbed at her throat and lifted her off the ground. Her eyes opened wide and turned to terror; her feet shook violently, unable to find purchase on the ground. The pressure was building at her throat. Sakura's eyes rolled back into her head and her throat spasmed violently. Her lungs burnt. She reached up and grabbed the man's wrist, and, releasing chakra into her hand, she crushed it completely. He let out a choked scream and faltered, and she slipped down from his death-hold. That was all she needed. She pushed back, slamming her back against the tree to dislodge her attacker.</p><p>His powerful grip slackened and Sakura twisted away and spun around. Her fist flew in his direction. He was still quite fast as he ducked and avoided her attack. The tight, trembling fist slammed into the tree and tore clean through. The broken bark crackled, swayed, toppled over to the left. She jumped back when his sword slashed through the air. He suddenly stopped. There was a glint in his eyes, and he opened his hand and the sword fell down. With inhuman swiftness, he opened his jacket and terror washed over her: so many explosive tags were stuck to his breast, and they were about to explode!</p><p>Sakura flashed back but it was not enough. Her mouth opened wide to let out a loud scream. That was when she felt someone grab her and flash away. The tags exploded; she could not see a thing, just a flash of blinding light. She got knocked out of the air and crashed into the mud, rolling on the ground and hugging her hand to her breast. Mud was on her face, her head, and matted on her hair and her entire left side.</p><p>Slowly, she pulled her head up and saw Sasuke standing in front of her, his wispy Susanoo out. Its rib-cage took the explosion’s impact and cracked a little, pushing him back, his sandals slipping in the mud; but he held his ground, hands raised high, as the aura swirled before him and expanded wide to stop the fire’s heat.</p><p>Her breaths were loud and quick, and her heart beat madly. She was sweating despite the chill of the rain. She straightened her torso and lifted herself up on her elbows and looked back. Neji stood with Naruto and two other ninjas behind her. His jacket was in tatters, and he held onto an injured Naruto.</p><p>Sakura looked back to Sasuke again, and her eyes travelled over his back and the bleeding arm: a thin, pointy rock was stuck in his lower arm, and fresh blood was going down his white elbow. At last, the shockwave passed and the spray of rain returned. The heat was gone. Rain cooled the hot air about them. He pulled his hands down, and Susanoo disappeared like a ghost.</p><p>His expression was guarded as he turned around and pulled the rock out, leaving a deep hole in his arm. He looked down and his face changed his time. "I thought I told you to keep watch. What were you doing? You could've got everyone killed!" he said, his voice sharp.</p><p>Sakura coughed, and her fingers reached up to touch her bruised throat. "Someone grabbed me from behind. I didn't—"</p><p>"You better pray it doesn't happen again—or I <em>will</em> send you home for disobeying me next time," he said in anger and walked away just like that.</p><p>Warm blood rose to her cheeks and she felt humiliated. Slowly, she rose to her feet and watched as he left all of them standing in the rain. She pulled her eyes away, distraught . . .</p><p>Night came and stars wheeled across the sky. The mission was over, but Sasuke's work was far from done. He sat alone in his office, skimming through the details of the mission. They had to chase <em>Rock Shinobi</em> disguised as <em>Bandits</em> and retrieve an official scroll in their possession. They stole it straight from the office by making a network of tunnels underneath the heavily guarded <em>Security Department</em>.</p><p>They were right under their noses the whole time, and no one saw it coming. If Neji's Byakugan had not seen through the ground and detected a subtle crack in the lower pillar, the crafty crooks would have got away. Still, it took so much effort. Sasuke did not even have time to form a proper team: he just took the men still in the office. And only the great Sage knew that he never wanted to take Sakura along with him, not after that last mishap.</p><p>Sasuke could see how desperate and hysterical she was in her mad chase of him. He hardly had any nice things on his mind about her. She was still the same: hopelessly infatuated and stubbornly childish. Years had given her no wisdom. He had tried to get her off his team many times, but it was not easy. Naruto was in love with her, and Tsunade loved her. She threw her in his face because she was probably—in her very humble opinion—the best <em>Medic-Nin</em> on all teams, and Naruto just wanted to put his prized Naruto-Chan in her girly place and be delighted about it all day long!</p><p>The things he did to please her, to keep her close—his stupidity was limitless. Naruto still could not understand that she was only using him to stay on his team and try her hand at persuading him to bed her. Her physical frustrations had only inflamed her mental obsessions. He had tried to pass subtle hints through Naruto's thick-head, but his ears remained clogged up with her passionate night-time warbles; and despite Naruto's precious stamina and <em>interesting</em> talents, he was rethinking this absurd team-arrangement.</p><p>He created the final letter on the scroll, watched it dry, rolled it up. Today's task was done. He got to his feet and took a few steps, the scroll still in his hand. He looked outside the office window, and then he turned his eyes slightly to look at the clock: it was three minutes past midnight.</p><p>He pressed his forehead against the cool glass, looking at the clear night sky. Rain had stopped hours ago. He moved a little and pushed the scroll into the large fancy-looking cupboard—courtesy of his own family. He wrinkled his nose when a familiar smell wafted to him from just beyond the door. Not a second later, the door clicked open and she entered his office.</p><p>"Why are you still here?" he asked, frowning. "Go home. We have a mission tomorrow."</p><p>When no sound came from her, he turned around and looked at her; Sakura stood in the bulb’s dim light: she had washed her dirty hair; her fair face, framed in pink hair, was filled with a little desire; her cheeks, a little pink; and she breathed a deep sigh. She was holding a scroll in her hand. Her eyes were upon his face, and he felt as though she wanted to say something intimate—and very unbecoming—to him.</p><p>"I—" Sakura began and coughed, her fingers brushing against her bandaged throat, "—I came here to give you my report." She took three long steps and put the scroll down on the table.</p><p>Sakura kept looking at him and the red in his eyes, holding her gaze as if she wanted to trap him against the wall and have her way with him. There was a slight tremble in her pink lips (she was on the verge of speech), but she mashed her lips together to swallow down her words. His eyebrows went up, and then a slow, slow smile graced his face, the look in his eyes like that of a wolf staring at a carcass he wanted nothing to do with.</p><p>"What do you want, Sakura? I hope you haven't come here in hopes of playing like last time," he whispered in a lover’s voice, and his face turned mischievous—that mouth curled in an exquisite smile.</p><p>Shock passed over her face and then it hardened in anger. "I came here to see if you were all right. That's all," she said and turned her eyes away, her cheeks red.</p><p>Sasuke raised his arm and turned it around a little with his other hand; it was bandaged, and the wound was almost healed. "Looks fine to me," he said and returned his eyes to her face. "Is that all?"</p><p>Sakura gulped down the big lump in her throat, her heart tripping; hot blood galloped through her veins as her budding arousal pushed her to him. She did not know when she closed the gap between them. She grabbed his hand, placed it on her cheek, and turned her face to kiss his palm and bit the tip of his finger. Her eyes darkened, and she pressed her body against him. The heat was unbearable: it made her head spin. She just wanted him to blossom against her. It was an honest thought, and she was not ashamed of it.</p><p>Moving her hand down, she pulled the jacket's zip down the length of his torso. She only made it halfway when he grabbed her wrist, his lips an inch away from hers. His hot breath blew across her face, and a shiver ran through her.</p><p>"Stop it!" he let out a low hiss and pushed her back. He looked irritated now, his Sharingan out and dangerous, warning her to back off.</p><p>Hot breath hissed in and out from between Sakura's teeth, and her face mimicked the expression on his with the same intensity. "You're hateful! I just want a bit of your time. You don't have anything to lose, but you test me because you <em>can!</em>" she choked out, shaking, balling her fingers into fists.</p><p>"Aren't you used to this treatment by now?" he mocked, and his mouth pulled into a half-smile despite himself. "If I were you, I would've given up on me a long time ago. I don't know why you even keep coming back to experience rejection over and over again. Do you take satisfaction out of this arrangement?"</p><p>Colour flew from her face, and then it deepened in her cheeks and lips. There was a ferocious glint in her green eyes, and the muscles in her face worked in nasty fury. "Don't mock me ’cause I love you. You have no right—no right! All I ever asked of you was to love me back. Even for a few moments, but you're so selfish. You only care about yourself," she said in a deep voice that wavered with the usual desperation.</p><p>"Why don't you love Naruto?" came the quick reply.</p><p>Her eyes flashed hatred and she felt singed by his words. "That's none of your concern," she said through clenched teeth and backed away.</p><p>"Of course it's not," he began and fixed her with an amused look, "why should I be concerned when you're using him to try and get in my bed?" He flashed her a meaningful smile and then turned his eyes away in a playful manner.</p><p>"T-That's not true." Emotions garbled her words as she stifled the sob that hurt her throat now. She felt humiliated. Stung. "I'm not in this team for <em>you</em>. Don't mock me. I want to prove myself as a shinobi to my parents. You wouldn't understand . . ."</p><p>He smiled and it was a cold smile that mocked her still. "Of course—that would explain your irritating habit of coming here, begging for a romantic tryst. Even your dodgy mouth has become boring now," he said coldly and held his stern, unflinching gaze.</p><p>Sasuke's words struck her and they struck her deep and they struck her raw. The sting was shameful. "You were never this cruel, Sasuke," she breathed out, took in a long breath afterwards, and went on, "you were never this cruel. I've loved you since I was a child. Why are you so hateful? You're never fair to me. You always hurt me. Why . . . ? Don't do this. Don't hurt me . . ."</p><p>Sakura's head was bent now. Her eyes misted over and streamed out fresh tears. She raised her hand and wiped at her eyes and tried to even out her breathing. When she raised her head, her eyes were red. He did not seem moved. He was cold—cold and cruel. His eyes slightly turned and he looked at the door. A smile danced on his lips and he spoke: "your lover is here. Want to continue? He may enjoy this free spectacle!"</p><p>She drew in a sharp breath. Anger flickered across her face, and she spun away and left the room. He heard Naruto call out to her, but she took swift steps to leave the building. A few seconds passed and Naruto entered the room. He was not wearing his usual grin that stretched his lips from ear to ear. There was an annoyed look on his face whilst he looked at Sasuke in an accusatory manner.</p><p>"You scolded her again?" Naruto asked, hands on his hips. "You're so mean, Sasuke."</p><p>"Nothing that would concern you," Sasuke said and turned around to pull out another scroll from the deep corner of the cupboard. "Why are you here? If you came here for Sakura, she already left a playtime invitation for you. Go and play with her and stop bothering me."</p><p>Naruto's face flushed in embarrassment and he looked away. "That's not what I asked," he said in a huff and crossed his arms. "Why are you up so late?"</p><p>"Office work," he droned and slowly opened the scroll. "You know, I don't care how you play with her—just keep her restrained. She's out of your control." He turned around and eyed him with annoyance in his face.</p><p>"You don't have to be so grumpy all the time," Naruto mumbled and looked up at the still fan. It had been shined to perfection: an odd Uchiha habit to keep things disturbingly clean. Itachi was even worse. Last time he went to that cold-tomb Sasuke enthusiastically called his Nii-Sama's lovely office, he could have sworn he saw his own reflection in that fan's blade; or it could have been his mind playing tricks on him. Itachi, in his humble opinion, was quite ghoulish!</p><p>"It comes with the heritage and responsibility. You wouldn't understand," Sasuke said with a smile. "How's your wife? She probably knows about your pushy little playmate. The whole team probably knows. I don't think it's a big secret. Soon, your parents will start breathing down your neck, and then you'll start weeping before me. It's an endless cycle, and it's tiring."</p><p>Naruto's eyes grew wider: he looked a little confused. "I don't think she knows. I don't think even my parents are certain of it. They like making guesses to shame me," he said, looking a bit alarmed. It was obvious that he was not sure of his own thoughts. The look faded from his face; he blinked and moved a little to face Sasuke. "I intend to end it, anyway—I just need the rank."</p><p>"Ah, the rank," Sasuke paused to widen the smile, "aren't you working hard for it? Playing with Sakura and all that . . . but I'm a terrible friend. Why would you need my advices? You could do without them."</p><p>"I love Sakura. You know that!" Naruto said, breathing heavily as he worked himself into anger. His cheeks and nose had turned summer red. "Do you always have to mock me?"</p><p>"I'm not mocking you. It's not as if you listen to me, anyway," he said and placed the scroll on the table, his red eyes meeting his. "Hinata is your wife. Her family, <em>your</em> family, will only make things worse for you. Go near her from time to time. That's all I'm saying. She isn't contagious."</p><p>His words silenced Naruto. He appeared to be lost in thought as if he did not know what to say. "How long has it been since you last touched her? Sooner or later, this will escalate, two clans will get involved, and she might just look for a lover . . . something <em>interesting</em> to look forward to rather than cleaning gardens and painting terrible lamps all day long—wouldn't you say?" His countenance was sarcastic now.</p><p>"Hinata would never do that, she—" Naruto broke off, and his expression in such moments was always a confused one. Sasuke could see a bit of anger stir in his deep blue eyes—that familiar male ego was still there.</p><p>"Oh? I didn't know she was a temple-nun living through her rigid oath of yearly celibacy in your absence," he said. "Your idealistic view of her is amusing. She is human. She has needs. Don't be a fool. I'm not asking you to drop Sakura. I'm asking you not to make things worse for yourself."</p><p>His words were met with astonished silence. Naruto had dropped his gaze to the floor. His eyes roamed here and there aimlessly. He was caught up in his own little world. He was always indecisive, naïve, and foolish—always had been.</p><p>"You can leave and play with your wicked lover. I have work to do," Sasuke said and resumed his office chair to write down the final report. It would take him a good one hour to review every detail; and, by that time, Naruto was already at Sakura's place, thinking about Hinata, his parents, and their betrayals. Somehow, it was pushing him over to the dream-like edge, and he felt something familiar wriggle inside the deeps, and he did not know why . . .</p><p># # # # # #</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EN: Nuns aren't restricted to Christianity; in fact, the word 'nun' isn't even biblical in origin. The most famous nuns in Japanese history were the 'Kumano bikuni'. They were groups of travelling nuns in medieval Japan who preached to women by telling them stories and showing them pictures. These stories and pictures often involved pregnancy and childbirth that concerned the female audience. Women took over the Ketsubonkyo cult as a result of the institutional and doctrinal association between various monastic nun orders.</p><p>These nuns carried the paintings that depictured the detailed accounts of the Blood Pool Hell and offered the doctrinal practices of salvation. Nuns also wandered prominent towns for fund-raising missions on the behalf of temples and shrines. These institutions were helmed and run by nuns.</p><p>The legend of a child nun figure originated from these institutions. She's famously called 'Yao bikuni,' and she appears mostly in Tokugawa-period gazetteers. The main elements of the story are that a little girl stumbled upon a peace of dried meat (human or mermaid) and that cursed her with immortality. Over eight hundred years of age, she dubbed the 'eight-hundred nun'. She's also referred to as the 'Shira bikuni' or the 'white nun', which refers to her snow-white hair or the fairness of her complexion or the white camellia she carries.</p><p>The Yao bikuni spread her teachings in the Jizo hall, from where the idea of the Blood Pool Hell was widely propagated by the 'medium' of female Jizo called Jizoko. Jizo holds an important position in the iconography of the 'painting of the ten worlds perceived within the mind' and the stages of the human life cycle that were carried across the country by the bikuni and used in preaching for fundraising.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. There Was Such a Thing as Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># # # # # #</p><p>She sat alone. It was a routine. Shadows were laid on thick by the evening. A dull sort of somberness had permeated the air from moors. The wind was cool, a little cold. <em>Autumn</em> was upon her.</p><p>Getting up slowly, she snatched a quick breath, and a listless sigh began to rise from inside her, coming out as a small shallow breath that clouded her face. Beyond the window, beyond the trees, beyond the mist, there was nothing but darkness.</p><p>There was a dull reddish hue a few moments ago that lingered at the subtle-bend of the darkening horizon; it was gone now. She took two slow steps and slid shut the window. The smell of grass had snuck in. She remembered that she would have to work on another patch tomorrow.</p><p>The house was a little creaky and made strange sounds when storms, little and grown-up ones, hit this land in Autumn and Winter, fighting against the assaults of mild winds and gentle rains. It was as though it tried to make itself steel, bear the burden <em>Nature</em> wrought.</p><p>She slowly backed away and turned to face a pallid shaft of light pouring out of her room at the end of a quiet corridor. The house was steeped in dark, and it sobbed often in a melancholic voice—cold had frozen its veins. She could light the lanterns, but it did not matter tonight.</p><p>Her steady footfalls creaked on the floor and it protested in its old age. She remembered that this house was a gift from her father-in-law: one of the many things he had gifted her after her marriage many moons past. This house had become a lonely place now. Years had made it weary like a man—a woman; some of the beams were cracked and bent (old bones made fragile through the years).</p><p>But she was <em>still</em> young: a white camellia, growing from a cracked mound of dirt. How long did a flower last under the careless sky? She drew in a sharp sigh that moved her breast and walked into the room. A wave of warmth and light washed over her. The fire was still hot in the hearth and spilt a red glow over the paintings she had abandoned a few hours ago.</p><p>A lit yellow lantern sat next to a few brushes scattered on the white scroll. A flower lay tucked under one of the pages; fire had made it so dry, and its leaves shrivelled, looking as if it had lived through summer’s great heat—a pinkish one, drained dry by the fire.</p><p>She dragged in a warm breath, smelling the burnt scent of the flower's petals in her breath. Looking around, she saw the room in shadows. It got that way when she did not light any more lanterns. She looked at the large shadow that lay like a sleeping figure on one side of the bed: it was Naruto's side.</p><p>He often slept on his left side, with his back to her. His snoring was an intermittent affair. He always let out whistling breaths when it got too cold; and then he would flop onto his belly, with a sudden convulsive movement, and emit gurgling sounds into the makura . . . till she was forced to get up, make haste to their small kitchen, prepare a warm herbal tea to ease his suffering.</p><p>Its smell always wafted to him faster than the workings of her unsure and creaky steps. When she would step into the room, sloshing tea on the floor in her hurried state, his warm grin always greeted her, along with the ponderous upward movement of the hand to scratch at the prickly blond hair. Then he wrinkled his nose, face coming alight with soft delight.</p><p>Those were the good ol' days—early months of her marriage. With time, shadows turned thicker. There was no form to them afterwards, and they lay there like large shapeless things across the futon. Sometimes, the white sheets bore red stains, but that did not happen often. Her body was cold; it did not enjoy ceding to the act that brought her misery . . . shame, too.</p><p>Blood roared in her breast, and she stopped her ears to listen. It was the sound of shame, her world crumbling about her and flying away in vapours. Her vision was invaded by something wet, white eyes brimming full with girlhood fears. She took one step, then two, and sat down onto a cushion by the hearth.</p><p>Its heat went through her skin, and the pores involved expelling out beads of sweat brought about by a different kind of longing. She put her chalk-white hands on her thighs and watched them tremble through a watery film. From somewhere, and she did not know where, wind had let itself in to touch the slow trails of her pride and honour. They were still busy tracing her changing contours.</p><p>Blush spread under the tingly skin in heat, and she did not know how to feel—what to feel. Her fearful eyes, which welcomed the invasion of a new feeling, fell upon the red coals burning in the hearth; so many of them had turned so black, soot-like around the edges. They were crumbling away. So was she. So was her honour. It had died brutally under the spears of her want. They glided through the flesh, embedding themselves callously into her spirit, and it was growing remorseless, rebellious. What would her mother think of her?</p><p>Outside, a storm raged on. Hours passed by and she sat blinking away the signs of her shame, not caring about gazing upon them quivering there like little pearls on her hands. The flame guttered in the lantern, and the coals turned cold. Her breaths came out white, but her eyes could not leave the red there. It was soothing, enchanting, bewitching . . .</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>Quiet steps followed the long unrelenting form of a shadow that lay undisturbed on the floor. As he drew near the dark door, the wood gave out a subtle creak with every step. It was a ponderous place now that had stood the test of time through many generations. He stopped for a moment before the closed door to pull in a quick little breath; the exhalation came out louder than he had expected.</p><p>Bunching his fingers into a soft fist, he raised his hand to knock on the door. A voice came from the room before his fist could make contact with the wood. "Come in, Sasuke," it spoke in a manner he always found a bit worrying.</p><p>Rather resolutely, Sasuke breathed in and out once and slid open the door. A subtle smell of incense crawled up his nostrils, and they flared in response. The room was fortified by vicious bright lights from many lanterns: they waged a war against the encroaching steps of shadows, which emerged like daemons from behind his brother's back.</p><p>Gold lanterns sat on the desks and in the alcoves. A few scroll paintings still wore broken shadows of the thick beam overhead, but the light was bright enough to highlight their beautiful patterns: Kirin danced in the many colours of autumn, and a few crows sat cawing in a tree drained by winter. He never understood why his brother was so fascinated by such displays of melancholy. It was just one of those things . . .</p><p>His thoughts were cut short by the jagged blade of silence. This room was so quiet. One would imagine that the flames would make a noise on the wicks, but it was not so. The brush was loud; it had conquered the struggle and was mighty in his brother's long fingers. A dry sound of its movement rose into the air, and he was almost forced to shut the door behind himself to break the excited vibrations it produced in the air. Everything was so eerie about his older sibling . . .</p><p>He had raised his shadow-eyes briefly to look upon Sasuke's curious countenance, only to go back to the mundane task of writing—whatever leisurely task he was preoccupied with before. Sometimes, Sasuke just wished his brother would turn on his Sharingan and make his eyes seem apparent to his, but he was the secretive type.</p><p>He approached him, a little cautiously, shoving his sweaty, unwilling hand into his pocket to pull out the official report on the messy Rock Spies' affair. Then his feet stopped of their own volition, his eyes looking to his brother's hazy face: he could not see it clearly. He was sitting crossed legged behind the low table. His spine was straight as steel; his eyes were only subtly downcast to look at his fingers as they drew words on the scroll.</p><p>Tonight, his brother wore traditional clothes: a black haori was thrown over his shoulders with such delicate, meticulous care that he could have sworn there was no difference between the lengths of the sleeves' tips dangling above his knees. Everything was arranged neatly on his desk. There was not a scroll, not a shadow out of place . . . and it made him feel a little unnerved, suddenly sapped of courage.</p><p>A loud pop from the fireplace distracted Sasuke for a second, but his brother's voice drew his eyes back to his face again. "Sit down," he spoke and Sasuke obeyed.</p><p>The scroll was clutched tight in his hand like a weapon. Itachi was still writing, eyes moving with the smooth and slow movement of his fingers. The dry sounds were louder up close. It was as though something small was being dragged across the rough surface, but the sounds were muffled through the winds.</p><p>"You should know how to manage your team," Itachi spoke almost suddenly, and Sasuke dropped his eyes in an apologetic manner to look at a dry brush that lay abandoned next to a scroll: an inky shadow was clinging to its smooth wooden form. His eyes seemed to like the momentary distraction.</p><p>"An inquiry is a terrible affair," Itachi paused and so did his hand in its smoothing movement. "If your team had died, it would have been dreadful for you, Sasuke."</p><p>"I'm—" Sasuke barely choked out, eyes eluding him, "—forgive me, Nii-Sama. I was—"</p><p>"Why do you want to take on this Hyūga matter?" Itachi asked and the dry invasive sounds stopped. "It is not wise. Is it because of Neji?" There was a trace of curiosity in his brother's voice, and that compelled Sasuke to steal a quick glance at his face that was still cast in shadows invading his mien, as if he enjoyed their company. Then Sasuke lowered his head and nodded.</p><p>"How fortunate for Neji that you want the best for him, even though it is not your place to meddle in his affairs," Itachi spoke, a little coldly, and something inside Sasuke rose in ferocity to defend himself.</p><p>"He's a good man," Sasuke said, raising his eyes to look to where his brother's should have been. "As a Captain, I—"</p><p>"It is <em>not</em> wise," Itachi cut across him, his voice heavy, commanding.</p><p>Sasuke could not see his face still, and it was quite bothersome. He lowered his eyes immediately, and his face fell into a look of child-like worry and irritation.</p><p>Sasuke heard him breathe out a heavy breath, but he did not have the courage—nor the audacity—to look him in the eye. "But knowing how you cause trouble when you cannot have your way, I am allowing you to see the evidence—nothing more." The soft sound of Itachi's clothes invaded the space as he placed the scroll on the table.</p><p>He did not say anything more, and Sasuke saw this as a sign of approval. Sasuke put the scroll he had in his grasp on the table and grabbed the other one with a rather quick movement of his hand.</p><p>His brother was still silent. Thinking that this was enough, he rose to his feet, gave a little customary bow, and turned around before his brother's words stopped him. "I want no trouble from this, Sasuke," he spoke, and the same dry sounds began anew.</p><p>Sasuke did not turn around to look at him and left the room with sure, quiet steps . . .</p><p># # # # # #</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dull Mornings and Strange Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tamahagane is a type of steel made in the Japanese tradition.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># # # # # #</p><p>Naruto sat quietly in the chair and fiddled with the buttons on his green jacket as though they demanded his complete attention—his patience was going fast. His mind raced untamed. His hands shook, palms slick with sweat, downcast blue eyes began to glaze over with a deluge of sweat coming down his forehead; he could not see a thing on his hands. His vision was lost to suspicions that fed upon his mind like cattle in the moors that enwreathed his house, in which his wife lived . . .</p><p>His thoughts kept coming to his house's threshold, and the woman that stood upon it in wait, often. It was true, he had never touched her in a way a lover would: he felt that it was . . . <em>almost</em> wrong. The few times he tried, it was to fulfill his parents' wishes for a son—an heir the families wanted. Naruto married her for it was everyone's wish. He did not love her, and he was sure as hell she felt the same.</p><p>If it were not true, she could have asked him to love her, to be intimate with her . . . she did not care about his needs. All she ever did was busy herself with her farm and paint small lamps for her sister's shop. He always came last. Thin lines creased his forehead in resentment, and he moved his shaking fingers through the sweat-soaked hair. He was just a dead-last to her!</p><p>Whenever he came home late at night, she would be crouched in the corner of the small storeroom behind the Kimono stand. A candle's dirty light passed through the night kimono’s fabric and brightened the space she loved so much. There, Naruto would find her, nose buried in some book whilst she desperately tried to replicate the drawing patterns on thick homemade papers to create colourful lamps. Her hands were too unsure; they did not possess an artist's expert fingers. The patterns always ended up looking dreadful, as if created by a girl child’s hands . . .</p><p>Naruto would try and coax her to come to bed, but she would refuse, looking repulsed. Then she would busy herself again, almost resolutely, with the old paint bottles—which smelt pungent—by her feet.</p><p>His features contorted, and he grabbed a fistful of yellow hair greased with grime and sweat, quelling his anger that had begun to burn into rage. She did not like him, at all . . . just like how this village threw his family aside over that daemon incident: his father was shamed, and he had left the Hokage seat in disgrace.</p><p><em>Sons bear the sins of fathers . . .</em> Naruto had to bear the brunt of their hate. They looked down upon him, hated him for a faultless crime of birth. They talked as he passed by, and their unkind whispers wafted to his ears. The Men, whose hearts housed such loathing, cursed him that he even existed. He gritted his teeth, put his head between his knees, felt that fearful heart (of a boy) sing in his ears.</p><p>"You are not worthless, Naruto," the voice spoke in his mind, a noise in the clarion comfort of his breast's house and its gloom. It had a delicious ring to it, and it made all bones in his body dance better than a diabolical Devil’s instrument. He was going crazy again!</p><p>His hands quivered, and he desperately tugged at his hair as if he was holding onto them for his dear life. His breaths left him quickly, and he opened his mouth wide to suck in air. "L-Leave me alone," he said as his voice wavered like a drunken man's, who limped along the lonely road under night's mantle (careful to hide away his shame).</p><p>Suddenly, glass bells clinked against the front door and fresh Sakura blossoms' fragrance snuck inside the room: it was Sakura! Her presence calmed the storm, and he was whole again—one man. No longer dulled by the chaos wrought by his fears, his joyous heat's beats sprang to life, thundering in his ears. If it was not for Sakura, he would have been lost to his own daemons long ago. Naruto loved her, and she, him . . . that was all that mattered!</p><p>Blood flushed in his face, and his cheeks burnt crimson. Even though he was well past his teenage, he still felt like a boy in her presence, a lovesick and naïve fool. There was thrill in their meetings, a rush of joy and lust; his marriage was destitute of things he felt for Sakura. She was the only one who made him reminisce about their days in the academy.</p><p>Sakura took off her slippers and walked into the living room. A broad smile disturbed her features when her eyes met his. He had been waiting for her. "Naruto, you came early?" she asked and put fresh flowers into the empty vase filled with clear water.</p><p>It was a habit of hers. She bought fresh flowers from Ino's shop daily after the team's training with Sasuke, just before the sun came up. They were <em>Purple Lilies</em>—Sasuke's favourite. Naruto did not know, and she had no intention of telling him. Naruto scratched his head and looked at the flowers quivering in the morning draft that came in through the half-open window.</p><p>"Are those purple lilies?" he asked, smiling. "Sasuke likes 'em, too."</p><p>"Really?" she asked, feigning surprise. "They are pretty flowers—I guess. A lot of people buy them." She let out a soft laugh and arranged the stems a bit absentmindedly.</p><p>"Yeah," Naruto leant back. "I wanted to talk to you about somethin’."</p><p>Sakura turned around, her heart racing. Sasuke could not have said something to him? Her mouth went dry as old scroll-paper, but she kept up the pretense of mild surprise. "What is it?" she asked slowly, not letting her voice get overwhelmed by emotions.</p><p>Naruto dropped his blue eyes to the wooden floor. "It's Hinata," he sighed out, "I think . . . I think she has a lover . . . "</p><p>Sakura closed her eyes and let out a loud breath, relieved. "Hinata?" she asked and looked at him intently.</p><p>Slowly, he lifted his blue eyes and met her green ones that always calmed his senses. "Sasuke . . ." he trailed off, averting her gaze and missing the traces of terror in her eyes, " . . . he thinks she might look for one 'cause I don't go near her. Can you imagine the <em>mess?</em>" Then he clenched his hands, distraught, lost.</p><p>"Hinata—does she?" Sakura asked, surprised.</p><p>"I don't think she knows ’bout us—’bout any of this. But Sasuke thinks I don't give her enough time, so she might—" he broke off again and clenched the fingers of his right hand tighter and tighter, "—resort to an affair. It's only fair, no?" He looked up and grimaced as though he was in pain, blue eyes deepening with sorrow and anger. "I'm not kind to her. I asked father to end this, but—but he's so stubborn. It's not like it even matters what I say . . . " He turned his head away and gazed out of the window. She thought he wanted to say more, but he was silent.</p><p>Sakura did not know what to say. A part of her felt Sasuke's words forever bruise her ego; and a part, strange. Were they not guilty of this, too? Sasuke was hinting at the worst possible scenario for Naruto. This would only put more burden on his father's sullied name; but she needed him now, more than ever. He would not understand . . .</p><p>She walked to him and planted herself on the sofa by his side. She clamped her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I'm sure Sasuke was joking," Sakura assured, looking at his bowed head, a smile on her face. "You know how he likes to think he's always right. Hinata would never do this. You know how her family is."</p><p>Naruto looked up at her and schooled his tense countenance into a calm expression. "You're right," he breathed out, looking sure of himself, "Sasuke can be quite the prick sometimes. He's just trying to scare me." Then he let out a hearty laugh and breathed in the fresh morning air, deeply.</p><p>"You always take his words to heart," she said, ruffled his hair playfully, and kissed him on the tip of his freckle-covered nose. "You must be hungry. I was about to make rice-balls. We have to get ready for the long mission today. You haven't forgotten about that, have you? Sasuke said to come to his office before seven a.m., and it's already six."</p><p>Naruto's head snapped in the direction of the wall-clock. Then he nodded and created a soft smile in agreement.</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>Warm sunrays were cast over the forest's vastness in the first morning hours. Mist was gone—air, cool. There was a disordered cacophony of rowdy masses at the gates of Konoha: refugees; but he had left them behind to attend to his own business.</p><p>Sasuke stood on Naruto's doorstep now. His eyes wandered off into the distance, and he looked at a portion of moors that stood out: tall grass was cut off close by the roots and cultivated to yield crops. Sun was going above the horizon, sloshing red over grey. He had to get to his office before the clock struck seven.</p><p>In his hand was a scroll he received from Itachi last night. He fisted his hand and rapped on the thick wooden door—this time more forcefully. Something told him Naruto never came home last night. It seemed that luck was on his side. He wanted to discuss the matter alone with Hinata and having Naruto around would have only spurred him on to say angry nonsense.</p><p>A cool puff of air threw the crystals against the door, and they clinked loudly. He looked through the crystals worn thin by having been left outside for so long. Just beyond their dirtied surface was Hinata's silhouette. He leant his head to one side and found her emerging from behind the trees. She had a bucket in one hand and a sickle in the other.</p><p>Sasuke <em>almost</em> felt sorry for her ordeal. When she lifted her downcast eyes, she froze. Warmth whipped through her and kissed her pale cheeks; and her gaze beheld him without straying. She put down the bucket and sickle and toddled across the muddy field like a lost child.</p><p>"S-Sasuke-Sama," Hinata spoke, a bit breathlessly, "Naruto isn’t here." She looked away, embarrassed.</p><p>"Good," Sasuke said and looked down to her hands caked with bits of grass and mud, "I wanted to talk to you . . . <em>alone</em>."</p><p>Hinata's head snapped up in shock, and her whole face turned red this time. "T-Talk to me?" she asked with hesitation.</p><p>"Yes," he said and adjusted the tall collar of his Jōnin Jacket. "I have to get to the office by seven, so I suggest you invite me inside to discuss this." He gave her a lopsided smile.</p><p>Hurriedly, and with apparent anxiety, she moved around him and nervously fumbled with the door latch before sliding it open. Sasuke stepped inside and smelt the fresh aroma of rice-balls sitting on the table untouched. She had prepared them for Naruto. "This way." She gestured Sasuke to the living room right across the foyer.</p><p>"It's all right," he said and turned around to face her as she closed the door behind them. "We can discuss it here."</p><p>"What do you want to talk about?" she asked and put her hand to her breast. Her heart was racing—something did not feel right.</p><p>"I have received a letter of inquiry this morning," he began, carefully opening the scroll in his hand, "it's about your clan's involvement in a conspiracy taking place in the <em>Mist Village</em>."</p><p>Hinata's eyes popped out in fear; her mouth fell open but nothing came out. Surely, he was mistaken?</p><p>"One of the assistants of the current <em>Mizukage</em> has a <em>Byakugan</em> as his left eye. I know for sure that the eyes seal themselves as soon as any member of the Branch Family dies. How did he come to have a Head Clan's Byakugan in his possession?" he asked and cast her an accusatory look.</p><p>Red flew from her face, and she turned deathly pale. She did not know what to say. "I . . . I don't know," she whispered and hung her head in shame.</p><p>"I could've conducted the investigation myself, but being the daughter of the clan's Head, I wanted to ask you first," he said, holding his gaze. "I don't want to bring this matter out into the open, considering your clan's present circumstances."</p><p>Hinata looked up, her lower lip trembling. Her eyes left the sharp sword on his back and found his exceedingly handsome face, which was shrouded by the last remaining shadows of a night that sought escape—till its fall. He was still clad in his office clothes, and the letter in his hand was open; and right at its end was an <em>Anbu</em> stamp from his clan's acting Head to conduct an investigation into the matter.</p><p>"I know my clan isn't as prestigious as yours, nor are we that wealthy or influential, but—" she stopped and struggled to hold back tears of shame, "—w-we have our pride! I-I can assure you, it's impossible that my clan is in any—any way involved in the matter."</p><p>"I could take your word for it and even believe it word for word," Sasuke said and rolled up the letter, "but the council won't. The only reason I came here is for you to arrange a meeting with your father. Tell him I know about the matter and ask him to gather some solid evidence in his defence."</p><p>"I could ask Naruto to help me. Minato-Sama might help—"</p><p>"Minato relinquished his seat over the daemon vessel mess, and Naruto?" he scoffed and took a long intake of breath, "he's too busy with Sakura, but I’m sure you knew that already. There's no use playing dumb anymore."</p><p>"Sasuke-Sama!" Hinata protested, raising her voice. "I-It's a private matter. You shouldn't interfere!"</p><p>"He's getting slack," he said through clenched teeth. "It <em>is</em> my business, Hyūga Hinata." In his eyes red irritation sparked, and his features slightly twisted to show his discontent.</p><p>Hinata fell back against the door like paper dolls in a breeze, her whole body shuddering with defeat—Naruto would be the death of her. She had not accepted for so long that Naruto discarded her like a toy for a better one.</p><p>"It's about time you accepted your clan's place in Konoha and your own in Naruto's family. Minato only used you to wash away the stain from his own reputation."</p><p>"You—you're wrong," her words tumbled out from her lips. "Naruto may have left me, but he isn't that heartless. He won't let his father do that. And my clan is still—it's still respected."</p><p>Sasuke towered over her and placed his hand on the door behind her. "It is, but if they don't come clean, you know where this will lead. Uzumaki and Namikaze will take Hyūga down to the depths of dishonour, painting them as criminals. The sooner you realise this, the better." His warm breath fanned out across her features, feathery and light.</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" she finally asked and looked up to locate solace in his red eyes. They were coals in the hearth: warm and comforting. Why was he changing that now?</p><p>"I'm telling you this—" Sasuke broke off and narrowed his red eyes, "—to make you understand the gravity of the situation." And, suddenly, he smiled, his face growing so mischievous. She looked back, and her heart tripped with confusion.</p><p>"I'll help you," he whispered, "just make sure you give your father my message. He would know what to do. Be a good girl and do as I say." He backed away and opened the door to let the cold air in.</p><p>The cool draft tickled Hinata's bosom. She heard the door close but did not move to look his away. Finally, her eyes darted around the room and found the letter he had left on the shoe-rack for her . . .</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>Sasuke sat on the tatami-mat spread over the wooden floor. It was getting dark, and a large shadow on the ceiling was gradually making its way down to the floor. He turned his red eyes to the window and watched smoke come out from the chimney of an infirmary, located at the heart of <em>Konoha's Headquarters</em>.</p><p>Cold winds were blowing inland, so the furnace was kept hot with fresh coal from the mountains to the south, to keep the sick and wounded warm. Sakura was in charge of the ward that fell under his command. One of his injured men was lying under sheets. He was a Rookie medic who nearly got himself killed trying to shield another man.</p><p>That gave him an opportunity to send Neji off for an investigation. It was a surprise attack during a regular training session—the attacker fled after throwing few bombs filled with poisonous gas at the team. They were lucky Neji was around; otherwise, he would have lost his entire team. Sakura was leading the <em>Medic Team</em> . . . Lord Sage, his life was becoming too hard!</p><p>He skittered his eyes across the room and paused them on Hinata's fingers, which fumbled quite pointlessly with a single button on the obi, and then her father who was looking intently at the scroll Sasuke had brought for this clandestine meeting. Two unknown <em>Hyūga</em> <em>Shinobis</em> sat behind the two, their faces shrouded by evening.</p><p>The grim atmosphere was permeable to the noise from outside. Hiashi's usually calm and grey Byakugan eyes, which desperately approached white, were stern, and a harsh frown affected his smooth forehead. Sasuke could see smooth sweat-lines on his cheek that glistened in the candle's light that flickered. He did not look pleased nor did he seem confident.</p><p>Sasuke's lips were sealed. He did not know why he even intervened so soon. Now was not the time; but he had to do something for Neji. He was his best man. If Neji was to get tangled in a political conspiracy—no matter how paper-thin it was for now—it would surely mess up the repute of his Clan and his team.</p><p>So he waited and listened to the clock’s teasing ticks and watched the shadows play round the room, underneath the sparse light from few waning candles. Soon, a cascade of questions would follow this <em>Letter of Inquiry</em>, and then he would have to play the role of a reconciler. It was irksome and time-consuming, but he had to avert this crisis . . . for now.</p><p>Shame was something he always feared. Even the thought of it made his skin crawl and bones shudder like a dry old leaf in winter, sapped of its vigour and autumn's juice. <em>Shame</em>—something he never wanted to face . . . or feel. His ears pricked up, and he wrinkled his nose like a cunning and wild fox. The clouds overhead had begun to let go of rain, and an earthy smell rushed into the large room as first drops of rain, a sign of coming Autumn, came down.</p><p>Sasuke brought his gaze back to Hiashi who had just rolled up the scroll and stretched his arm to place it on the low table between them. Sasuke's cup was still untouched, and it seemed that the evening weather had made the tea cold. Hiashi picked up his own cup to take a noiseless little sip. His eyes tried to mask the seriousness of the situation, but to Sasuke's eyes, his helplessness was naked.</p><p>"I," Hiashi began, his eyes glowing with their nigh-white colour, "I thank the Uchiha clan for giving us a chance to explain ourselves. We will forever be indebted to you." He placed the cup back on the table, and as a forced gesture of formality, slowly bent his head down.</p><p>"The Uchiha Elders are unaware of this," Sasuke said and watched the subtle change in Hiashi's features crumple and crack that calm mask with force.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked, uncertain where the young Uchiha prodigy was taking the matter.</p><p>Thunder created trouble in the sky, and a sudden blast of wind blew out the candles; but it could not subdue the flames burning with a new light in Sasuke's eyes. Hinata did not require Byakugan to see them: they were visible from a few feet away, burning like coals. She could have sworn they looked different than usual—more intense, almost alive!</p><p>Sasuke moved his hand across his face to wipe away stray rain droplets. "I didn't want this issue to escalate, so I decided to investigate the matter myself. Once the matter reaches <em>Root</em>, it’ll be out of my hands. I need you to present something convincing to stall the matter—or bury it altogether. You know what I mean, don't you?" he said and leant forward on his left knee.</p><p>Hiashi narrowed his eyes on Sasuke and folded his arms across his breast. "I have taken the corpse out of the grave, and the seal records have been brought out of the storage, as well," he said and lowered his eyes to the frayed parts of the tatami-mat: it was old compared to the new and beautiful wooden table, the cabinet in the corner, and the newly dug well in the back garden. Even the bonsai trees were new. He felt . . . so ashamed of that little old part of the mat.</p><p>"Can I see the sealing records?" Sasuke asked and stretched out his hand. His fingertips trembled slightly in the sudden rain-spray. He turned his head to the window, forcefully opened by the wind. Then he squeezed his right eye shut when rain splashed the side of his face and neck.</p><p>Hiashi looked livid that the servants were still sitting, looking intently at Sasuke's eyes for some strange reason. "Why are you two sitting comfortably?" he said in a heavy voice, and they scrambled to their feet to close the wooden window that was colliding repeatedly into the fragile window-pane.</p><p>Sasuke dried his face on his sleeve and lit up the candles with a small <em>Katon Jutsu</em>. "It comes in handy when we're out of light supplies during training—or when such circumstances are simulated," he explained to Hiashi, looking at the puddle of water under the window. "I try my best to keep my team in form. It's tough being a Squad Captain, and Neji is an invaluable asset. You must understand, I can't lose him to a baseless acquisition. Unless I don't see anything of value here, I won't take this matter to the higher-ups."</p><p>Sasuke's assurance made Hiashi heave a long sigh. He seemed relieved that the matter was under control . . . for now. He closed his eyes for a moment in thought and opened them to meet Sasuke's gaze. The young man's solid mask terrified him a little. "I understand," he sighed out with an air of relief and stood up. "Please, this way." He gestured, with an airy sort of grace.</p><p>Sasuke got to his feet and adjusted the handle of a long and strange looking Kunai that rested in a holster, tied down to his right thigh: it was made from <em>Tamahagane</em>, with gold carved into it. White and red Uchiha markings were etched in its sharp edge on both sides. It was a gift from Itachi when he got selected as an <em>Espionage Squad Captain</em> about two years ago. He never used it, but kept it as a good-luck charm from his brother.</p><p>Hinata walked ahead at a slow pace and held an old white lantern in her hands. The corridor was narrow, and dozens of scrolls were hung on the walls. Their paints had faded away—they looked dull now.</p><p>"The lights are out because of the storm," Hiashi explained and moved his head round to look at the light bulbs screwed inside traditional lanterns. They were out.</p><p>The corridor was wide enough for two people to walk side by side; but Sasuke kept his distance. He scrunched his fingers together and placed them gently on the holster. It was foolish to trust this man. He could be involved in <em>that</em> conspiracy by aiding the new Mizukage.</p><p>Sasuke narrowed his eyes to tiny pinpricks of red, walking slowly behind them inside the shadows cast by their bodies that were black as coals. The light from the lantern was cut into two beams, landing on each side of the corridor, hitting the old Sumi-e scroll paintings on the walls. His desultory mind jumped from Root's involvement in the matter to the possible truth behind Hiashi and Hinata's justifications.</p><p>He was already closing in on Danzō and his involvement in his clan's <em>Police Branch</em> massacre. He just needed a little push, and the man's head was his. He would revel in the feeling from seeing his weary face frozen in agony on a stick. It was a joy he so wanted to relish. Sasuke tightened his hold on the hilt, and his eyes formed the patterns of <em>Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan’s</em> never-ending light.</p><p>Stopping before a large door, Hinata released a long breath and slid it open. A slight putrid smell escaped the room. This was where they probably kept the bodies before burial. It should have been filled with smells of incense and white wreaths of smoke, but the freshly dug body's odour was overpowering. Few tendrils of white reached out of the room and disappeared quickly in the air that relented less in cold weathers.</p><p>"This way," Hiashi said and gestured Sasuke to step inside the room.</p><p>Sasuke took in a large intake of breath, as if he was readying himself for a plunge, and stepped inside. The room was fairly large: scrolls filled the large cabinets in the corners, and incense burnt around the body draped with a white cloth. He was unsure what he would see on a man dead for more than a decade. This was hopeless . . .</p><p>Two <em>Medic-Nins</em> stood close to the corpse's head. It appeared they had tried their best to rejuvenate the body to an extent that it was, at least, recognisable. It took a while for ninjas' bodies to rot: the chakra in the system kept the body fresh for a couple of years before it fell prey to Nature's mechanisms. If the chakra was potent, the decaying process was much slower. It was a gift for the dead who would not care what became of their bodies, which had no mind nor soul.</p><p>Sasuke turned his eyes to Hiashi. "Why didn't you cremate this man?" he asked and pulled away the cloth to gaze at the man's grey face. Dark veins were bulging out in his face and neck: death, <em>somehow</em>, repulsed him.</p><p>Hiashi bent his head a little. "It was his family's request," he replied and pushed his hands into his long sleeves again. Next to him, Hinata stood tight-lipped, still holding the lantern in her small hands.</p><p>Sasuke pulled a scroll out of his pocket and handed it over to one of the medic-nins. They were from his own clan, men he could trust. Both of them were half-Uchihas by blood and never developed Sharingans, so they were put into the Medic Squad instead. They were good at their duties; and he was hoping that, one of these days when he would oust Sakura (<em>and that day was not far!</em>), he would put one of his own in charge of the small medic team in his Squad.</p><p>The medic-nin already had another scroll spread open in front him. He opened the scroll Sasuke gave him and placed it next to the other one. Then he made several hand-seals and analysed the results from the residual chakra glowing on the man's forehead.</p><p>Rolling up the scroll, he raised his head to look at Sasuke. "It's the same man, Sasuke-Sama," he began and touched the body's head to stop the chakra flow. "I just analysed the Chakra and DNA. It appears that he did belong to the Branch family, but a seal was not printed on his forehead."</p><p>"Good. Take everything with you and head back to my home-office," Sasuke said and rubbed at his chin—something in the air made his skin itch. The men bowed before him, rolled up their scrolls, and left silently. "Why didn't you place a sealing-mark on this man?"</p><p>Hiashi remained silent for a few moments to gather his wits. "It was my father's decision. I am unaware of the reasons behind it," he said and brought his attention to Sasuke's eyes that were focused on the man's frozen face. He was thinking about something, and it was beginning to upset the Hyūga clan's leader. "He was my father's nephew. Perhaps he grew soft."</p><p>"Perhaps," Sasuke said with a smile, "who knows—I'm not taking this matter to any higher-ups, but I'll take Nii-Sama into confidence. He might know something about your father's decision. It was a time of war, after all.</p><p>"Consider this matter dismissed from my end, but it isn't completely out of the way yet. You should try and look closely into your clan's matters during the previous Great War. It’d benefit you more than me." He moved his hand and covered the man's naked face again, hiding it from the living.</p><p>"I cannot thank you enough," Hiashi said with utmost gratitude. His face looked tired. The accusation had taken <em>such</em> a toll on him overnight.</p><p>"Hinata," Sasuke said, diverting his attention to her, "you should come with me. Naruto might be back already. I don't want him to know about this. It's dark outside, and it's dangerous to go alone through the woods."</p><p>"F-Father, I—" Hinata stuttered in a girl-ish voice and placed the lantern on the table, "—I should head back now."</p><p>Hiashi placed his hand on his daughter's head. He could see how the rosy colour in her youthful cheeks had faded a little. He did not want to press her, but he was sure she was not happy. He watched her with a troubled countenance as she shyly followed Sasuke out of the room. He looked at the waning candle that dribbled wax on the white cloth. Half of its wick was under the melted wax, subduing the light’s intensity. Somehow, it reminded him of his daughter . . .</p><p>Sasuke and Hinata walked on the trail, strewn with yellow leaves, to her home. For the first time since her marriage, she realised how far her house was from her father's. She looked at her feet and the slippers dirtied by mud. Rain had almost stopped, but a few drops still fell down upon them from the leaves overhead. It appeared that the wind had slackened off, as well, and rain was letting up.</p><p>Sasuke walked quietly beside her. In one hand, he carried a strong flame. The light radiating from it hit the trail ahead, and she could see very clearly now. Her feet were getting numb as, unlike Sasuke, her toes were muddy and wet; but she did not complain. He had lent them a helping hand, even if it was because of Neji, and she was grateful.</p><p>Finally, after walking in silence for quite some time, her house came into view. The overgrown grass on the field, and the portion she had cultivated, swayed in slow wind under the moonlights. The lights were on, but she was sure Naruto was not home. It was an instinct she had developed over the years: it never failed her.</p><p>They walked on the twisting trail and reached the front door. Sasuke took out the letter of inquiry and changed his eyes to a different pattern. Hinata watched in amazement as he opened his left eye wide. Blood trailed down the eye, and, before she could even blink, a little black flame converged on the scroll and it turned to ash there and then. It happened so fast!</p><p>"The letter of Inquiry is gone," Sasuke said, his voice breaking into her thoughts. "That solves one thing. Keep this a secret from Naruto. Don't tell him anything. Don't make him think there's anything wrong with your clan. He's a fool. Do you understand?"</p><p>Hinata nodded absentmindedly. He looked at her, huffed out a short breath, and mumbled, "Nii-Sama would kill me . . . "</p><p>And then he walked away from her at a slow pace. He disappeared behind the woods—just like he always did—and left her standing outside the door. Naruto was still not home. It was starting to feel like a habit . . .</p><p># # # # # #</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Trip to Mist Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Twin Lion Fists isn’t a Jutsu Hinata invented. I’ve seen many claim this, and it’s completely untrue. It’s a Head Family Jutsu that’s only taught to the Head Family members—Kaiten and Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms being the other two Head Family exclusive Jutsus that Neji learned by observing and listening to the Head Family members. </p><p>Warning: Humour that concerns poking fun at certain clichés.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># # # # # #</p><p>From the limbs of a big old tree, droplets drip-dropped, soaked through his shirt, ran down his back. Thick vines hung down like hair, wispy and long. At the base of the tree was a natural cave. Its bark was so thick that, looking around, Sasuke imagined it would be as thick as several large trees put together. Low thumping sounds filled the hollow space, and beyond the curtain of vines stood Hinata with her husband.</p><p>He had asked her to accompany him to support Neji; he was still in the dark, so Sasuke needed her to make sure that things stayed that way. He had to admit that she was weak for someone from the Head family with a better set of Byakugan eyes.</p><p>Her <em>Taijutsu</em> was dreadful, and her <em>Kekkai-Genkai Jutsus</em> were no better. He was sure that any novice Chūnin in his team would swat her like a fly, with his eyes closed. To top it off, she was still so sloppy with the <em>Thirty-Two palms</em>. Neji knew <em>Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms</em> since his Genin days in the academy. Her <em>Lion Fists</em>, taught to <em>Head Family</em> members, were barely adequate for combat situations . . . he frowned, thinking that this trip would prove to be irksome.</p><p>He knew the scroll he had burnt would lead to nothing but trouble with his brother. It was just another problem he had to worry about. It would take a lot to pacify Itachi this time. He knew . . .</p><p>The crescendo of babble and rain stopped with a crash of thunder. Rainy season was here, and smell from Konoha's soil sought the air—cold rains would dominate this region throughout autumn. Sasuke looked southwards, peering through the mist about the forest that went on into the mountain’s cleft. Just beyond its other end were the vast moors, now wet with rain.</p><p>Hinata toddled her way to Sasuke and lifted up the curtain of vines. "S-Sasuke-Sama," she stuttered and fiddled with her Genin jacket's zipper, "Neji-Nii went ahead to look for bandits?" Then she said nothing and kept moving her eyes all over the place—anywhere but Sasuke's face.</p><p>"I sent him to scout out the area. He left Konoha a day before us," Sasuke said, not meeting her eyes.</p><p>Hinata bit her lower lip and said nothing. Sasuke felt a mixture of rain and wind across his face and shuddered a little. His hair whipped against his cheeks. He fetched a sigh and looked at Hinata and the veins popping about her eyes: she was using Byakugan.</p><p>"Make sure he stays out of the way," he said and pulled in the soothing smell from the tree. "When we reach Mist, he'll stay outside with Sakura and keep a look-out for any rogues. Clear?"</p><p>She nodded absentmindedly and lowered her head to hide her pink-tinted cheeks that turned darker by the second. Her Byakugan saw the intense and monstrous chakra running through his body like wild tidal waves; it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. She could almost imagine it coming into her own body—like something palpable and alive—a ravenous parasite living and breathing as countless tiny bits inside his body.</p><p>But . . . it was also different, a storm that dragged her in to ruin her sensuously, delicately, sweetly. (What a fool she was!) She raised her eyes ever so slightly as if she could not see it clearly. The more she looked at it, the more intense it felt. It was not like parasites; no, it was like something magnificent and beautiful and deathly, which touched her skin from under the flesh and bone and blood and soul … blent and intricately woven together through natural mechanisms inside his body: a lusty and mischievous daemon that lived <em>right</em> under his skin.</p><p>She had seen Uchiha Chakra before: it was always far more intense than what the other clans possessed; they were famous for their potent chakra that had no equal. It was no secret. It was <em>this </em>chakra that made their eyes special, made them dangerous, made them formidable and enchanting to the other's eyes; but not like this. Nothing like this.</p><p>She felt as though his chakra was sucking the last of her thoughts into a black mass, and the sensation left her breathless for more—a delightful blend that gripped her. Was his chakra always like this? She could not remember. This was the first time she had seen it through her Byakugan and experienced a sensuous feeling from looking at his naked spiritual energy.</p><p>Suddenly, sounds of Sakura's soft laugh broke her thoughts. She turned her head to her and saw her ruffling up Naruto's messy, wet hair. Naruto was blushing and he looked happy. Hinata turned her eyes away and began to gaze beyond the wet foliage at the Water Country: it was surrounded by lakes and rivers that opened up into the sea. It would take them another day to reach it. Sasuke had sent out a small hawk to Mizukage's guard Ao. He returned Sasuke's message that the meeting was approved, along with the time of meeting and number of people he could bring with himself into the hidden village. It was still being treated as a clandestine affair by both parties.</p><p>Sasuke looked down at her, and a small frown crept over his face and lips. He watched as she flinched in a pronounced manner at Sakura's laughter. Hinata shoulders heaved with anxiety, and she began fumbling with those damned buttons on her jacket again; she did not want to leave them alone. It looked as if she was about to pass out. Sasuke palmed his face: this three-way drama was getting on his nerves!</p><p>"Hinata," he began and watched as she slowly turned her red face and cup-like eyes to him in slow motion, "go and tell Naruto to make some <em>Kage Bunshins</em> and look for Neji. What's taking him so long? He should've met up with us by now. Go with him. Use your Byakugan and find him. We need to look for a place to set-up camp for the night. I don't think the rain will stop."</p><p>Hinata slouched and picked her way daintily across the muddy grass. She nearly slipped a few times before she finally stopped to talk to Naruto. Naruto sprang to his feet, with a huge grin on his face, and shouted, "boss!" He made three Kage Bunshins and jumped up onto the tree branches with Hinata—all of them disappeared quickly behind the drape of leaves.</p><p>At that moment, a tiny male hawk flew down and landed on a branch at the mouth of the cave. It fluffed out its wet feathers, scraped its beak against the bark, let out a melodious sound to let Sasuke know that it had made it back to him. It was very small in size and white as snow with faint gray spots about his eyes—so small that, sometimes, Sasuke carried it to his Clan's bird sanctuary inside his jacket's inner-pocket. The hawk was one of the many his Clansmen kept, but this one was his own. It was very rare and very small—a gift from his brother.</p><p>He moved the vines out of the way and held out his arm; it hopped onto it, stared into his eyes, and then slightly fluttered its wings to jump onto his shoulder. Sasuke removed the small tube from under its right claw and took out the rolled message. All arrangements were complete, and, given the circumstances, the Mizukage had agreed to share the details of war with him. The peace treaty was in effect and neither side wanted to turn this matter into a war.</p><p>The hawk nipped at Sasuke's earlobe playfully: it wanted a treat from him. Sasuke smiled and took out a few small dried-out meat chunks from his pocket. "You've become so pushy, Kirin," he said and stroked it with his fingers.</p><p>"So you <em>do</em> have a bit of love in you? Lucky bird!" Sakura said in a mocking tone from a few feet away. She was leaning against a frail tree; the storms had not been kind to it.</p><p>Sasuke shoved his hand into his pocket and took out another message. "Make yourself useful and stop wasting time," he said in a smooth voice and slightly raised his eyes to look at three other men busy with their own tasks. He rolled up the message and slipped it inside the tube. Then, twisting his arm a little, he tied the tube around the hawk's ankle.</p><p>"Cold—I wonder if you even feel anything for anyone but the birds," she said, almost playfully, looking at the bird he was treating with love and kindness.</p><p>Sasuke did not say anything in response and carefully plucked a leaf from a branch poking out of the tree’s lower part. The leaf was quite large and had clear rain water on its surface. Its mid-section was shaped like a smooth round cup with water slopping around. He moved it towards Kirin: it tipped its head down and drank to its heart's content.</p><p>These hawks were trained to drink only from their masters or from natural water sources. Sasuke used it to send messages to his brother when he went out hunting up north. It was an effective way of keeping his whereabouts a secret, and the language he used in the messages to his clansmen could not be decoded without a Sharingan. (The language he used in the letters to his brother was more archaic, more complex; it could not be understood by anyone but them!)</p><p>This was <em>why</em> he brought it along: it would take his messages to his brother, and he would be aware of the whole situation. Sasuke raised his hand, and the bird eagerly jumped onto his two fingers. He could barely feel its weight. Playfully, Sasuke nuzzled his nose against its breast and stroked it again. Kirin was a good companion.</p><p>"Off you go," he said, and the bird flew off in the direction of his brother's office. He would get the message in less than half an hour: Kirin was lightning fast!</p><p>Sasuke scrunched up Ao's message and burnt it with a very small Katon Jutsu. It turned to ash by his feet. Then he looked over his shoulder, his brow visibly knitted. Sakura was still standing there, watching him. "Do you want to go home, Sakura?" he asked and turned around.</p><p>Sakura opened her lips to argue, but he forestalled her swiftly, "drop this sass. It's getting on my nerves. Go and do your job.” She wanted to say something, but did not, and walked off to one of the team members to look over their supplies.</p><p>Neji landed not a moment later with Naruto and his three boisterous Bunshins in tow. Hinata landed on her feet a couple of seconds later. Neji's veins were popped out on his face. When he turned off his Byakugan, his face relaxed.</p><p>"I'm back, boss!" Naruto pointed out the obvious and ended the technique. The three Bunshins disappeared, leaving loud sounds of mirth behind.</p><p>Sasuke looked at Neji and said, "you took a while," and started walking away from others.</p><p>"I apologise, Sasuke-Sama," Neji replied, walking in his wake. "It took a little while to check the entire lake for any secret entrances."</p><p>"There should definitely be one according to the records. Did you find it?" Sasuke stopped under the dripping leaves and desperately tried to hide that ghostly smile.</p><p>"Yes," Neji said and lowered his voice even further, "there <em>is</em> one right under the Buddha Statues underwater. It would be difficult to find with <em>Dōjutsus</em>—it's covered with a web of strange invisible Chakra. I think there's some trick to operating it, but Ao won't be able to see it with his Byakugan."</p><p>"Do you think he's aware that his eye doesn't function like yours—or Hinata's?" Sasuke plucked another large leaf with cool water on it. He moved his head back, parted his lips, and drank the water; then he gave a satisfied sigh.</p><p>"No, not a chance. They would need a Pure-Blooded Hyūga for that," he explained and took the leaf from Sasuke's hands and drank the water from its tip. "Sasuke-Sama, if you don't mind me asking, what's this really about? I thought we were here for the Chūnin Exams' preparations . . . ?"</p><p>"We are," Sasuke broke off and rested his back against the tree, "but there's another matter, as well. Rest easy. I'll tell you when the time is right."</p><p>Neji nodded but still looked deeply concerned.</p><p>"No one else should get a wind of this. We're only here for the Chūnin exams and nothing else," Sasuke said and made his way to the two Chūnins that came out from behind the tall bushes. They had found a decent place to camp for the night.</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>Sasuke tossed a dry twig on the fire. It crackled and the flames rose just a bit. The rain had finally stopped. It took them a while to set up camp: the ground was muddy, and that made it impossible to hammer pegs deep into the ground. Now, he sat with Naruto on a dry strip of grass. The branches overhead were so thick that he doubted that the rain ever made it through.</p><p>When he tossed another one into the fire from a pile next to him, Naruto spoke, "just use your damn Jutsu, man! At this rate, I'll freeze my balls off before I finish chewing this rubber-crap you brought along." He raised the bowl high and created an ugly, sarcastic grin on his face.</p><p>"These are the usual mission rations. You're not getting the restaurant treatment out here," Sasuke shot back, annoyed. "And why would I use my Jutsu for no reason? What is this, some sort of circus act? You damn well know how the missions work. Don't be foolish."</p><p>"Leave that to me," he spoke with his mouth full, nodding. "I'll treat <em>everyone</em> to good meals when we're out on missions—every single night! At least, we can all sleep with a smile on our faces—and not turn mean like you!"</p><p>"What—your ten different types of pork ramen? Yes, everybody would love that," he said and twisted his lips into a scowl.</p><p>"Better than this sandal-rubber, you grouch," he said and tore at the rubbery meat with an expression as if it was the worst thing he had ever eaten.</p><p>"When you finally shed your milk teeth and develop a bit of brains, it might dawn on you that the ration money is limited for every team," he said and stretched his lips into an acidic smile, "but your amazing skills in mathematics and economics have it all figured out. Go ahead and have at it. If we last one day on those supplies, I'll weep out bloody tears before the entire team without shame."</p><p>"So it's going to be like this tonight, huh?" Naruto said and wiped the grease off his lips, "you, bullying me over something stupid? Did you fight with Sakura-Chan again?" Naruto leant his head forward to meet his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, your bond is very special that I can't help myself from assuming the role of a villain to tear you two apart," he said, feigning mild shock and remorse.</p><p>"What did you eat today—your <em>Nii-Sama's</em> crows?" he asked with wide eyes, looking surprised and a little angry.</p><p>"Naruto, I've told you many times not to talk about Nii-Sama like that," he said, irritated. He got to his feet and brushed away bits of dry grass from his pants.</p><p>"A'right, it's a <em>touchy</em> subject for you, I know—just sit back down, damn it!" he said and grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him back down.</p><p>"How far are you on that Fūton Rasenshuriken?" Sasuke asked suddenly and looked at Naruto.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and put the empty bowl down on the grass. He crammed down a few mouthfuls of bread and wiped at his mouth again.</p><p>"Are you able to throw the damned thing or not?" Sasuke asked and tossed another branch into the crackling fire.</p><p>Naruto tapped his finger on his lips as if he was deep in thought. Then he scratched his head and parted his lips in a huge grin. "Not there yet," he said and quickly turned his nervous laugh into a cough at the sight of Sasuke's blood-shot eyes.</p><p>"You know, Naruto, I've just about had it with your care-free attitude," he said and held up one finger. "You have about one month to learn this Jutsu. Do I make myself clear?" Sasuke created a wry smile on his face and got to his feet.</p><p>"Sasuke, wait, I can—" Naruto began and cold sweat broke out on his face, "—you can't be serious?" He slowly raised himself to his feet and created a nervous grin on his face.</p><p>"You think I'm fooling around?" Sasuke asked and met Naruto's eyes with a cool expression on his face. "You don't understand the gravity of the situation. Shikamaru's team is so close to filling our spot. And here you are, making things harder for me with your trysts. I just read your Mission Reports and you haven't improved one bit." He turned his eyes very slightly and saw Sakura standing under the soft cover of shadows some fifty feet away; her face was tense, and it seemed as though she could hear his voice—loud and clear.</p><p>Naruto was quiet, his head hanging in shame. He did not know what to say. "Nii-Sama is angry with me over your progress. You know how hard it was to get you on the team? I had to <em>beg</em> before him. You don't even seem to care. What about that rank you keep talking about to get away from your family?" he asked, his voice heavy, and moved a little closer so that they stood face to face. "Is that not important anymore? Nothing matters to you beyond your persistent stupidity to play with her?"</p><p>Silence was Naruto's only answer. Sasuke inched in a little closer and whispered, "you will destroy yourself over this playmate of yours. Hinata's family and your family will eat you alive. Don't say I didn't warn you." He backed away and turned around. He stopped when he saw Hinata standing a few feet from them. Her eyes were a little wide, but it was hard to read her face. He did not say anything and walked off to his own tent.</p><p>Mist was rising and becoming thicker. Hinata walked up to Naruto and clamped her hand on his shoulder. Neji had already gone off to sleep. The rest of the five ninjas had left about an hour ago. Naruto jerked his head up and looked at her. For a moment, the blue of his eyes moved her.</p><p>"Na-Naruto-Kun, you should come with—I—" she broke off, unable to complete her sentence—something held her back.</p><p>"You should go to sleep, Hinata," Naruto said and looked away. It seemed as though he was expecting her to say something more. "I'm going over to the lake to practice. You shouldn't stay up too late." With that, he walked away and disappeared behind the walls of mist, leaving her confused . . .</p><p># # # # # #</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Spring in Autumn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: (Sexual and Gallows) Humour.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># # # # # #</p><p>Morning had yet to break apart the night completely when Sasuke and his team reached Mist’s borders. Owls hooted and birds trilled in trees behind the dense leaves, their low slanting branches touching one of the brooks that ran out of the village. Sasuke dropped his gaze and looked about his feet. The mist was quite thick and seemed to spread out from around his sandals.</p><p>He turned on his Sharingan and scanned the area: three people stood vigilant at the gates, and one of them had Byakugan in his left eye. Sasuke cracked his cold knuckles and made his way to the gate. The man who had his Byakugan out and ready immediately recognised the red in Sasuke's eyes. The man walked beyond the safe boundary of the gate, flanked with two clear streams on both sides, and came into view, breaking the mist thickening about him.</p><p>"Welcome, Sasuke-Sama," he said and bowed. His eyes wandered slightly to gaze at the crinkles around Hinata's white eyes and back again to look at Sasuke's. "I hope your journey was comfortable. I’m Ao."</p><p>"It was as comfortable as it could've been given the rising mist," Sasuke said and took out a scroll from his pocket. "Take this to the Mizukage. Everything is arranged?" He shoved his hands into his pockets; it was cold out here.</p><p>"Yes," Ao said and looked over his shoulder. He threw the scroll over to a much younger man who carried a very large sword on his back. It was hard to imagine that man standing stiff on two thin legs, but he made a long leap and disappeared out of sight—an impossible feat for a man of his short stature. "I’ve arranged the rooms for your stay and the breakfast. It would be—"</p><p>"No need," Sasuke interrupted, "most of my squad members would stay outside the village for everyone's safety. Matters have been quite delicate with other villages. It's in everyone's interest if things went along smoothly here." He blinked and turned off his Sharingan—now his eyes looked murky black in the mist.</p><p>"I understand," Ao said, gazing at the other members and narrowing his eyes. He pulled the patch over the eye that had the stolen Byakugan and looked at Sasuke. "I’ll arrange for tents and food for the rest of your team."</p><p>Sasuke turned around. "Neji, you stay behind with Sakura and the rest. I'll send Hinata out if I need anyone else," he ordered and moved his eyes over everyone. He stopped them momentarily on Sakura's pink face. It seemed as though she had not forgiven him for his sharp tongue. Her face worked with anger; it was accustomed to such mechanisms. He created a small, playful smile on his face. Leaving them behind, he followed Ao into the mist with Hinata.</p><p>His eyes had not deceived him; the village was beautiful: bubbling brooks and streams moved over slick and mossy stones stuck deep in the bed; an assortment of nature’s watery tricks made everything sound musical; sun was sluggishly climbing up to the horizon (its rays shimmered on twisting streams, so much so, that every droplet danced like pearls); even the mist shone as it broke away under the assault of the rising sun.</p><p>They stopped at the open iron-gate of a large house. Two burly guards stood outside the large double door. "These are your guestrooms," Ao said and gestured the guard to open the heavy door. "I’ve arranged for breakfast and warm water. The other rooms are still available if any other member of your team decides to stay here."</p><p>Sasuke looked up at the Kage's office: it overlooked the entire village and stood tall between two waterfalls. Dense fog piled up at its pillars—it looked as if it was floating over clouds.</p><p>"Time of meeting?" Sasuke asked, keeping the fatigue buried under his calm countenance. "We need to get it out of the way as soon as possible before we can discuss the Chūnin exams."</p><p>"It’s all been arranged. I’ll send over Chōjūrō at noon. He’ll escort you to the Mizukage's office," Ao explained and adjusted his thick patch as if revealing it before a Hyūga could be taken as a sign of shame.</p><p>Sasuke did not say anything and made his way inside the house; Hinata walked behind him. The inside was spacious and beautiful—warm and cozy. This house must have been used for political guests. Hinata scanned the entire area for anything unusual but found nothing. "Sasuke-Sama, I've . . . " she whispered, puffing from the long haul to this house, " . . . t-there’s nothing here."</p><p>Sasuke raised his hand to silence her. "Go and rest. I think they'll call us by noon," he said and left her standing there in the hallway. One of the guards stood outside his room. He stepped inside and closed the sliding door. It was a warm room, large and lavishly decorated. Sasuke felt as though he was transported to his family house in the northern part of the Fire Country.</p><p>A traditional water-colour painting hung inside the alcove, and a warm brazier was placed on a beautiful mat. He looked over to the paper-screen and sunlight spreading shadows of trees on the wooden walls. A large breakfast was set out on a low table right next to the sunken fireplace. A plume of mist rose from the pot's mouth—the tea was still warm.</p><p>Sasuke closed his eyes and sat down on the cushion. It would be quite a while before the Mizukage would call him for the meeting. These were just the perks of being a dictator of the village. He smiled to himself and poured out tea.</p><p>Noon came quite fast; sun hung low over the village. Most of the mist was gone and left behind little traces of white that still hovered by the buildings. Sasuke sat inside the Mizukage's personal office, with Hinata. The room was large and opened into a traditional garden. A well stood in the tall grass. Whenever wind blew, a whistling sound escaped its mouth. It led somewhere, or, perhaps, it was empty? He could not say for sure—it was not in good shape due to years of inattention.</p><p>Voices travelled into the sitting room, and a moment later, a woman in a blue dress made her way into the room. She had long red hair and intense eyes—which possessed the colour of neem's young leaves. She was young (around early to mid-thirties, he imagined) and quite pleasing to the eyes. Sasuke stood up when she looked at him with her mischievous eyes.</p><p>"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke," she said with a musical lilt to her voice. "You of the Uchiha have such handsome faces." She laughed and tapped her finger on the painted lips. She was being needlessly flirtatious.</p><p>Her comment was strange for an official, but Sasuke managed a smile in reply. "Your village is beautiful," he said and glanced at the sparse mist's drape over the straggling town that spread out north where a river began.</p><p>"Perhaps we should keep you here, as well, because I do not think this village is as beautiful as you," she said in a playful voice, eliciting a little laugh from Sasuke and a frown from Hinata.</p><p>Next to her, Ao and Chōjūrō looked quite embarrassed by their Kage's brazen attempts at flirting with an official guest. Ao cleared his throat loudly and spoke, "Mei-Sama, this man is here to discuss <em>that</em> grave Hyūga matter."</p><p>"Do not interrupt—I am aware," she said sternly with a wave of her hand and sat down on the fluffed out cushion. Seeing her knit forehead, Ao bit his own tongue and silenced himself. It was for the best as Mei's temper flowed faster from her pretty mouth than <em>Lava</em>.</p><p>"So the Hyūga matter? You do not think it is a little too late to dig up old skeletons, Sasuke-Kun?" She licked her lips and wiped away the small lipstick smudge that wandered just outside her lips. She was . . . a kittenish woman.</p><p>"Old Skeletons . . ." Sasuke repeated and settled himself down opposite Mei. "Was this matter handled by Yagura-Sama?" At his question, blush faded from her face. She looked away for a fleeting moment and then returned her gaze to his face again, looking impatient.</p><p>"Yagura-Sama . . ." she paused and gathered her courage to speak, ". . . he was made a Mizukage at a very young age. Many poor decisions came from being sidelined as a young man that housed the daemonic essence. I am sure this matter is no secret to Konoha that we meddled with it, as well." She cupped her chin, thinking over what to say next on this delicate matter.</p><p>Sasuke's lips were sealed tight. He listened intently. Could it be that Root was involved in this matter, too? It was too early to tighten the noose around Danzō's neck. He needed more, so he stayed quiet in hopes of finding something from Mei as words, delicate words, tumbled from her lips.</p><p>"During war," Mei continued and kept her gaze fixed on Sasuke, "many died, and to shore up our defenses, we took what we could from scenes of carnage. That Byakugan was one such gift left in the wake of the last Great War. Konoha has many, too." A ghostly smile played about her lips as she waited for Sasuke to say something.</p><p>"Are you justifying something that could escalate into a political conspiracy and spark an unwanted war between the two Villages?" Sasuke asked, and his expression hardened at the riddle weaved by her.</p><p>"Of course not," she said quickly and placed her hand on the low table in front of her. "I am telling you the reason why the eye was even kept. There is nothing suspicious behind it. Your officials worry without a reason."</p><p>"Someone like me can't afford reasons that border on lofty ideals no matter how much I want it. All of us are tethered to systems—even you," Sasuke said and immediately narrowed his eyes. "All I need is some proof that the Clan from my village was never involved. I don't see any reason to lend my ears to your political matters. It’d only make matters worse. I doubt even <em>you</em> want that."</p><p>"Uchiha Sasuke," Ao broke in with a harsh accent, "you're speaking to the Mizukage. Show some—"</p><p>"It is all right," Mei said, silencing him. "You are honest and flexible. I love lissome men. I will help you, but on one condition," she stopped and ran her teeth across her lower lip and put up one finger, "you will not ask for any matter concerning the exploits of war that go beyond Ao's prized possession. They do not concern you as you said yourself. You can only concern yourself with proving the Hyūga Clan's innocence. Do we have a deal?"</p><p>"Your conditions are steep," Sasuke said in a low voice, thinking. If she did not say anything else, there was little room to get something out of her about Root. It was a dead end—for now. "But it seems like a fair bargain. As long as the Clan is saved from shame, the rest doesn't concern me."</p><p>"Then it is settled," Mei said and created a smile that was somewhere between sure and bold. "You two can stay here in my house to see documents from the previous Great War, and the rest of your team can stay in the other house. We have many guard shinobis that prowl at night. You need not worry about unwanted unpleasantness."</p><p>Sasuke nodded and got to his feet when Mei stood up. "I have some official matters to attend. I suggest you wait till nightfall for anything else on the matter. You are aware that very few people know about this situation. I do not want this to be a public affair. I am sure you must have treated it in the same manner."</p><p>"It was the wish of the Clan's head. I'm just honouring it," Sasuke said and turned his eyes just a little to look at Hinata who was twiddling her thumbs—<em>again</em> . . .</p><p>Mei smiled and left the sitting room with her guards. Sasuke turned on his Sharingan to look through the walls. It was safe for them to talk. "Make sure you go through everything thoroughly. We won't get another chance. Make this count," he whispered and walked out of the sitting room.</p><p>Hinata's eyes followed his every step till they could no more. She looked outside at the garden and then lifted her gaze skyward. Sun was red in the sky. It was strange how she was thrown in the midst of this all. What if nothing came out of this meeting? Her heart skipped several beats, and she felt tears on her cheeks. She stifled a sob and clutched at her breast . . . the thought pained her.</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>Hinata blinked and stared at the scrolls with tired eyes. There was a deep stoop to her back as she examined a large pile of official scrolls arranged before her: exploits of war, the obituaries, the number of lost men; the equipment used; the medics who aided in many ways—it was <em>all</em> here. The three candles on the table before her waned, their flames rising high on the blackened wicks. She would have to change them again soon.</p><p>She inhaled sharply, feeling helpless. She had rummaged and rifled through more than half of them. Sasuke helped decipher most of the important scrolls written on political matters concerning the Byakugan. She checked all of them word for word—the dates, the people killed, and the people who died in her Clan at the hands of Mist shinobi. Her precious clan . . .  an emptiness that engulfed her. This was when her Clan lost its strength and, perhaps, even its honour.</p><p>Hinata's nimble fingers moved over each line of another long scroll spread out on the large table. She shifted in the chair, her legs dangling over the floor; she was not that tall a woman. There was a strange insignia next to the Byakugan symbol on the scroll she was reading now. She did not recognise it. Perhaps it was something the Mist Village's coders used for secret messages.</p><p>A tall shadow loomed from behind, and she instinctively turned her head to look over her shoulder. It was Sasuke. He stepped into the candles’ light; half of his face was covered by the room's overwhelming darkness. He looked at the sky beyond the window and then steered his gaze towards the clock. Then his hazy lips moved to speak: "you are still here?"</p><p>Hinata looked ahead and rolled up the scroll. She had read through it. "I—" she fumbled for words as usual and held the scroll firmly between her hands, "—I w-was going through this one, Sasuke-Sama. It's got this strange symbol I don't recognise. D-Do you know what it is?" She stretched her arm and gave the scroll to Sasuke.</p><p>Sasuke unrolled it, not caring that the long paper fell down to his feet. He ran his eyes quickly over the page and caught sight of the symbol. A familiar look of realisation flickered in his eyes before it disappeared. He rolled it up again and gazed down at Hinata. "I don't think it's of any concern. You can check the rest tomorrow," he said and threw the scroll on the pile that lost its shape as some of them fell down to the floor. "I'll call in Yuu. He’ll copy the important ones. If necessary, Neji can—"</p><p>"No," Hinata cut him off in a loud voice, quickly getting to her feet. "Don't tell anything to Neji-Nii. He—he shouldn't k-know anything about this. Please, I-I beg of you." She clasped her hands together and hunched her shoulders pleadingly.</p><p>A few thin lines momentarily creased Sasuke's forehead. He kneaded his brow silently for a few fleeting moments and then opened his deep black eyes to meet hers again. His entire appearance had marked itself permanently in her eyes: the eyes, the face, the limbs—they made desires reach into her heart. She remembered again . . . in the darkness of many nights, the burning coals, and the wild, young blood in her began to simmer without shame.</p><p>"Look," he began in a mellow voice and placed his hand on the table, "I understand you don't want Neji to know anything about his family's involvement, but if this escalates, Neji and everyone in your clan would be shamed. You should understand that. I don’t want Neji in this mess, but if it can't be handled by me alone, I’d have no choice but to take him into confidence. This isn't a game, Hinata."</p><p>That sudden rise in desire went out quickly. Hinata lifted her eyes a little, peering through her hair, head bowed. She did not want him to see her face that was streaming with tears. She remained quiet and fought back the sobs and nodded slowly when she felt that he was looking at her to say something in response.</p><p>"Take these scrolls to your room. Never mind," Sasuke said and shook his head, "I'll ask Yuu to carry them for you. Sleep tight—don't let anyone bite." He pushed his hands into his pockets and left the room. The large door remained open, its steel catching the full moon’s light—it was a beautiful night!</p><p>Hinata wiped her face on her sleeves and gestured Yuu to take the scrolls to the room upstairs. He grabbed all the important ones, curled his arms around them, and made his way out. She was staying there for the night, but she wanted to meet Naruto. Maybe . . . maybe he would sleep in the same bed with her tonight (the way husband and wife did?). He had been training tirelessly for the whole day.</p><p>She looked at the clock hanging on the wall in front: it was just past one a.m. An optimistic smile forced itself upon her lips, and she ran out from the room. She was being a fool. She strode past the front door, playfully jumped over the large stones that made the pathway, stepped onto the small bridge over a stream. Naruto was standing there, his elbows on the handrails whilst he looked down to the clear water just below the bridge.</p><p>Holding her breath, she took slow steps over to him. The wooden bridge creaked under her timid steps. She put her hand on the cold handrail and looked at Naruto's face: he was lost in thought, staring down into the darkness hanging over the water beneath them. The lamppost close to them flickered, and a swarm of insects flew round it; its light had grown weak.</p><p>The wind was light, and she could only hear a whispery shush of leaves now. She moved her white hand a little closer and tilted her head to look into his blue eyes, which gazed into the empty space before him.</p><p>"N-Naruto-Kun, are you all right?" she asked and watched as he turned with a start; a grin broke out on his sober face, and he scratched his head the way he always did when he was nervous.</p><p>"What're you doing out here?" he asked and patted her head twice as though she was a child. "It's cold out here. Look at the mist—it's rising. I can't even see my own hand!" He raised his hand, waved it a little, breaking the mist into a zig-zag pattern.</p><p>She put her hand to her breast and her heart fluttered. A blush appeared on her white cheeks, and she turned her head a little to hide her shyness. "I-I came to check up on you," she said and lowered her eyes to look at the clear water, too.</p><p>Naruto took in a loud intake of breath, puffed out his breast, and exhaled loudly. Beneath the broken light of the lamp, she saw his blue eyes so clearly. He had such deep ocean-blue eyes. It brought out a different kind of feeling from her. Sasuke's eyes were dark, foreboding, distant—almost sinister, almost bewitching. They drew such curiosity out of the other to peel away veils of pretend-play from them. She did not think she was ever successful. His eyes were so beautiful and deliciously seductive, but they were also so cold and dangerous—they were a lure to draw someone in . . .</p><p>Naruto was different. His eyes were warm. He was not a good looking man, but she loved him for he was a thoughtless, blundering man full of hope. He was almost twenty-five but still innocent as little boys. She remembered Sasuke often mocked him for being too naïve when he came by their house. Naruto would only laugh in response. He was a simple man and he had simple dreams. Hinata clenched the fingers of her right hand—his dreams simply did not have enough room for her. Unlucky . . .</p><p>"I came to talk to Sasuke," he said, breaking into her thoughts, "but Ao said he had already gone to bed. So I guess—I guess, I came here. I just wanted to get a little fresh air." He raised his hand and took a whiff from a Sakura flower, held delicately between his thumb and forefinger. He breathed in deep and closed his eyes as he relished the smell of the delicate petals.</p><p>Turning to her, his eyes twinkled in the light. There was a broad smile on his face. He looked happy now. That flower calmed his senses. He did not seem to see the shock appear on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata," he said, still smiling, and walked away from her.</p><p>He took a few slow steps, and darkness swallowed him. The light from the lamp was not strong and bright enough to cut down the fog that was dark as ink clouds in water. Hinata pulled her eyes away. She had no desire to turn on her Byakugan to look at him and see if he really was as naïve and innocent as Sasuke believed him to be.</p><p>She clamped her lips together and swallowed the sob growing painfully in her throat. She knew he did not love her, but to see him carry around the flower that constantly reminded him of her was a dagger through her heart. There was nothing left to see. She put her hand over her mouth, eyes burning, and, before she knew it, she was running up the stone pathway to the house on the cliff.</p><p>Whilst running, Hinata slipped and grazed her knee badly. Blood came out of the broken skin. It burnt, but she did not care and scrambled to her feet as though she was being chased down by a madman. Finally, she stopped running and breathed in loudly a couple of times to even out her breathing. She slumped exhausted over the fountain and made a scoop of her shivering hands.</p><p>She splashed her face repeatedly and finally caught her wind. The last sob shook her like a child deep in sleep before the chill of fresh water made it feel like a passing daydream. The feeling vanished, and she felt that she had completely died inside. Naruto did not love her—the thought finally made a shaky home in her breast, and her heart beat no more even if she thought of the memory again.</p><p>Listlessly, Hinata dragged her feet inside the house and closed the heavy door behind her. She squashed her back against the closed door for a few minutes and breathed in the aroma of incense in the sitting room. Few grey swirls still lingered about. She found her senses again and breathed in and out ritualistically and struggled to throw the thought out of her system; but the memory clung to her mind, a swollen leech, drinking her sanity, emptying her of the last bits of honour left in her.</p><p>Her head spun around, like an impassioned dervish, and she flung herself to her right to break her fall. She sank down to her knees and then pulled herself stubbornly back up again. Her ears rang with Sakura's and Naruto's laughter in the forest yesterday, the harsh sounds of his breaths on the bridge when he sniffed at the flower. He had betrayed her, shamed her, dashed her honour to pieces. Their marriage was nothing but a prison for her.</p><p>There was a menacing silence all around, but her ears pricked up at the faint sounds. Her mind loved the distraction and she chased after them. <em>Sasuke</em> . . . that was all that whirled in her mind. She wanted to find him. Her eyes searched for him, and her body yearned for him. It was so foolish to think this way, but she did not care. It was just desire—a silly desire—to feel the heat of his body.</p><p>She stopped by the large door that led to Mei's room. It was slightly ajar. She hid herself behind it like a child and peered at the back of the room. It was a sitting room attached to the bedroom. Faint sounds wafted to her through the half-open sliding door. There in the room stood Sasuke in black trousers, without anything covering his torso. The sleek lines of his body were well-punctuated by the glow from an orange lantern sitting on the side-table.</p><p>He was roughly pushed against the wall by Mei who stretched on tiptoes to place a kiss upon his neck. He buried his fingers in the waves of her hair and bent down his head to cover her lips with his. She responded eagerly, pulling him closer as though he was a toy. He pulled down the net-dress she wore and helped her step out of her gown that crumpled by her feet.</p><p>Mei stood almost naked, gripping Sasuke's shoulders. He buried his face into the flesh of her neck and moved his hand up between her thighs to cup her genitals through her underwear. Hinata's heart raced and her fingers gripped the door's handle tightly—palms slickening with sweat, breath catching in her throat. She pressed her hand to her breast and kept looking, unburdening herself of Naruto and his memories—their empty memories.</p><p>It was shameful to look at this free-show, this exhibition of lust, but the desire she felt for him made it easier to throw away her honour and enjoy the spectacle before her; it was as though he had arranged it <em>just</em> for her, asking of her to join him in the old dance for the sake of decadence and pleasure.</p><p>So she watched as Mei lay on her back on the large bed, naked. Her body covered with sweat. Sasuke kissed her breasts and his hands played with her thighs. He moved lower and lower. Hinata felt the sticky wetness at the junction of her own legs. She felt warmer; her face, red and blood crackled in her veins. Her heart was loud that she thought someone might hear it beat—that it would burst if it beat any faster.</p><p>Hinata clenched her fingers into a firm fist, shaking, watching as he kissed her wet core. A moist flood appeared on her inner thighs. She was getting a vicarious thrill out of watching him pleasure another woman. She wanted him to do this to her, make her feel pleasure . . . feel <em>something</em>—a spring for her heart's autumn!</p><p>Mei's lips parted with a moan, her back arching off the mattress, whilst Sasuke continued to kiss her between the thighs. She stretched her arm and played with his messy hair that was spread out over her pinking thighs. Hinata shook all over and her vision blurred and her ears filled with a static sound; her spirit was numbed by shame and lust.</p><p>Something ached between her legs and it hurt and she thought that the only thing that would end it was to be filled by him completely. She pressed her hand down hard on her lips, eyes enjoying the scene, thinking that she was there beneath him, waiting for him to complete her. The dull pain there was intensifying in a manner that it felt as though it was steadily soaring to a crescendo, waiting for something to overwhelm it.</p><p>Sasuke pushed himself inside her and moved roughly. The last bit of will left Hinata as she watched Mei wrap her legs around his waist. She moved back and ran to her room. She did not stop till she made it safely inside. She closed the door, locked it securely, fearing that someone saw her standing outside the door.</p><p>She fell down onto her bed and buried her red face in the folds of the new bed sheets. Her heart continued to beat loudly before it finally found its right pace again—that silly mind continued to play everything over and over again. No matter how hard she tried, she could not bring up Naruto's memory: it got buried underneath the new one her body was growing fond of.</p><p>Minutes passed, and when her body finally felt the chill coming in from the window upon itself, she rolled onto her back. Her eyes looked to the ceiling, and she moved her hand over her genitals and pressed it down a little: it was still throbbing there, but the pain was gone. She gulped down the cold air in the room and closed her eyes; and as if something had exhausted her, sleep had her in its clasp almost immediately.</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>Sasuke lay under the warm sheets, with Mei next to him. He opened his eyes, the red in them tearing away the darkness in the room. His Sharingan had fooled her so badly . . .</p><p># # # # # #</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shunga is basically traditional Japanese erotic art. The depiction of Voyeurism (and the act of masturbation performed by the voyeur) was fairly common and popular in Shunga that roughly translates into "Pictures of Spring" or "Spring Pictures"; hence, the title of this chapter (it's that many shunga prints portray sexual acts in springtime).  <br/>I enjoy sexual humour, so this chapter was written with that idea in mind; and, because of that, a lot of language (which involves Romance and its clichés) is purposefully exaggerated—a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Turn of Gears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Black Humour. This is the last time a warning is being left here. By this chapter, you should have a decent idea as to how facets of Humour are utilised (sometimes, in a deliberately over-the-top manner) in regard to various aspects of the story—sex being one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># # # # # #</p><p>Without any thought in mind, Sasuke's eyes opened. The red there fought against the surging greyness in the room. Turning his gaze, he noticed an owl behind the weighty branches covered in the most delicate, fresh green leaves. He saw its life force very clearly.</p><p>Next to him, Mei was curled up like a caterpillar in a cocoon, sleeping peacefully with heavy sheets lying over her body. A map of sweat, along with the bite marks he had left, covered her freckles-dotted pink-ish skin. Just next to the bed, the flame inside the lantern guttered on the wick; the oil in the lantern was nearly gone and so was the splash of blue in the room. It would go out in few minutes. He knew it.</p><p>Sasuke inhaled the odour from their conjoinings, still heavy in the air, getting a bit hard at the prospect of going for another round. <em>There will be another time</em>, he thought and smiled to himself. He would not lie: Mei was the most beautiful woman he had ever slept with. It would be a waste to go near her just once.</p><p>It was easy to conquer her—almost <em>too</em> easy, he feared. All he had to do was give in to her girl-ish seductions, and there she was, not a moment later, vulnerable and pliant in his arms—fragile before the horrific illusions from his daemonic eyes.</p><p>Down and down she fell, trapped in the narcotic land of dreams the red wove. He needed to be close to the well. It was too obvious: <em>Mist</em> was ruled by a foolish coquette. Sasuke pushed the sheets back and got out of bed. He skittered his gaze around the misty area beyond the room: the halls were empty; Hinata was fast asleep in her room; and two guards were right outside by the brook off yonder. That was easy—almost <em>too</em> easy? Something did not feel right, but he had no <em>choice</em>; leaving empty-handed was not an option—he had not come all this way for nothing!</p><p>He bent down and wore his sandals and picked up the jacket he had taken off few hours ago. All the tools he needed were still inside. He checked them one last time and opened the window. A wave of silver came crashing against the room. Overhead, sky flashed with intermittent bursts of the whitest light: it would rain again, and this time, it would come down as a mighty storm.</p><p>Sasuke placed his hand on the window pane and jumped out. He closed the window behind him and flashed up to the empty well. Its mouth was gaping open, and a whistling sound rose up from its dry depths. It was not a very long drop. Quickly, he scanned the area and leapt down to the stone-covered bottom. He landed smoothly on the gritty ground and ran south, following the tortuous path ahead. It was dark, but the flame he carried on his palm was enough to light the way.</p><p>The path under his feet was mostly dry, but thin trickles of water ran down the narrow roof that was nothing but rocks and gnarled roots overhead. The passageway was dark, cramped, smelt earthy. Sasuke's ears pricked up at the sounds of rushing water. Just as he had thought: the well led straight out of the village. It was a safe passage to hide the Kage and important officials when all was lost.</p><p>When the sound of water rose to a melodious peak, he knew he was close as he drew near the white and foggy mouth of the long cave. Light came in through the twisting roots, and a large lake lay quiet beyond them. Its surface was slightly ruffled by the wind—the rolling waves, calm and pristine.</p><p>Moving the roots out of the way, Sasuke stepped into the light. He bent his head and looked down into the depths of the lake, his eyes carving a visible path into the murky layers with ease. There it was, the secret entrance to the hidden underground hideout. He stepped onto the water, looking up, feeling the night air on his face.</p><p>Breathing in sufficient air, he stopped the chakra supply to his feet and plunged down. A powerful shudder ran through him. The surface above him rippled, carrying frothy white foam and bubbles; and the darkness underneath was a watery abyss that waited to swallow him. He swam downwards and kept his gaze locked on the two large Buddha statues and a big sacred stone wedged between them.</p><p>Sasuke stopped, floating alone amidst the darkness. He leant his head back and watched as the whites of the moon gave way to the blacks that came up from the deep dark, which rose from the depths below. The last shaft barely caught the side of his face—silver in his right eye. He moved his hands and feet and swam ahead, looking at the chakra threads that guarded the entrance like a crafty spider's intricate web.</p><p>He swam upwards and went through the space between the chakra wires: it was large enough for one lean man to swim through (probably for the guards who brought the scrolls and items here). Soon, he found himself in another cave system. These were underground caves. He could hold his breath for a good thirty minutes, but this was a bit risky. He had to be careful, or he would drown in here and leave a mess for his clan to clean up. The shame would haunt him in death . . .</p><p>Lucky for him, Mist was a village full of fools: his Sharingan could see the residual chakra left by the ninjas. It was like a trail of breadcrumbs—far too easy to see and track for his eyes. He saw the guards standing over the well late at night. They must have come here for the Hyūga scrolls; otherwise, the trail would have been lost in the water. Globules of chakra swirled about and glowed in the water like puffy little jellyfish.</p><p>He looked at the space around him: it was illuminated by luminescent stones set deep in the pathways. When light passed through the bubbles, they shone like fine blue jewels. He doubted this place was constructed by the village; they must have found this place somehow . . . an underground shrine, he imagined, defiled by the greedy men of this village. It was heretical!</p><p>After swimming for a good ten minutes, he finally found the mouth in the labyrinth of pathways. Any man without his eyes would have been lost. He rose up slowly, his face touching the surface, breaking the still water. He breathed in a lungful of air that was redolent of incense. Focusing his chakra under his feet, he pulled his body up and stood on the water's surface. Beneath him was the rising blue glow of smooth stones.</p><p>Everything seemed worn out and decrepit here: sacred statues had crumbled to dust and few others were missing various parts. Sasuke built up massive chakra and released a large wall of Katon around him. It dried him off instantly; it was not wise to leave behind muddy sandal-prints for Mist’s <em>Intelligence Division</em>. They were fools, but no one was <em>that</em> foolish!</p><p>A few stray droplets fell from his hair, but they were not large enough to create a noticeable trail. He placed his feet on the stone entrance and made a long leap straight for another large stone, covering the distance with ease; he did not want to leave any trace of his presence behind.</p><p>After the third jump, he landed in a room with a few chambers: one of them was open! <em>Lucky . . . ?</em> The guards must have left in a hurry when he demanded the scrolls and made those accusations. Was it <em>that</em> easy to galvanize Mei into action and make her spread her lovely legs wide for him? A smile twisted his face; she was easy . . .</p><p>He stepped into the chamber, never leaving the anchor of confidence his eyes assured. There were chakra prints all over the trunk by his feet. The chakra was disappearing fast, evanescent, a fleeting scent. He knelt down and opened the trunk and looked inside. <em>Strange</em>—it was almost empty save for some scrolls stamped with the Hidden Leaf symbol. Did she really divulge everything to avoid a possible war with Konoha? He was convincing!</p><p>He looked through the scrolls and finally found something that interested him. The scroll bore <em>Root Division's</em> stamp: Danzō! He found a few more stamps on the scrolls piled neatly inside the old shelf: it was made up of dried bamboo. That was all he needed to build something up. The gears turned fast in his head. Suddenly, like the forking branches of ink which grew in the paper from a single drop, a whole scheme emerged from the depths of his thoughts, winding and twisting into a ripening plan that carried the tidings of Danzō's cruel fate—a succulent summer's fruit that awaited the autumn's <em>Son</em> to enrich it with a rotting sweetness and grant it vengeance's ripe shade. All he needed were a few more pieces and that man's heart, his rotten black heart, was his!</p><p>Sasuke took out some empty scrolls from his pocket and made quick hand-seals and copied the words on the blank papers. They got covered with intricate patterns, and Danzō's fate was prematurely sealed. It would not be long before Mei woke up; he wanted to leave her in a pleasant illusion, without the nuisance of paralysis. Such tricks left bouts of mental and physical pain in their wake. He placed the scrolls exactly where they were before; then he re-arranged them meticulously and left the exact way he came.</p><p>When Mei woke up, her hand landed on Sasuke's breast. The trip back to the well was easy: it took him less than half the time to make it back before she woke up and the guards came back to check up on him and Hinata. She moved closer to him and pressed her lips to his, her tongue eager in his mouth. Clasping his arms around the small of her back, he pulled her close; the press of her breast against his flared his youthful loins almost instantly.</p><p>He pushed Mei onto her back and pried open her legs for another round. It did not take her body long to allow him to enter her again. When he touched her genitals, he felt the delightful seep of her moisture. He needed this more than she, so he enjoyed her thoroughly . . .</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>When morning came, it was business as usual—just another day in his life that demanded that little change, that little excitement he craved. Mei provided it this time, but soon, she would begin to bore him. He was this way with sake, too. When he tasted it once, he always liked something new to touch his lips next time. Swilling down the same thing every day made it trivial (he was quick to bore, hard to please, restless); but she was different; she was a feisty beauty, and he enjoyed tasting unique, strong sake from time to time.</p><p>Mei lumbered around rather awkwardly in her office: her legs had a mind of their own. Her guards seemed to know a little too much, but that was her business—her political affairs were none of his affairs. He looked around when Mei sat down cautiously on the mat opposite . . . Hinata was not here. Perhaps she overslept?</p><p>"Naruto and others are waiting . . . " Ao's voice trailed off as he stole an embarrassed glance at his Mizukage, " . . . outside the village. The supplies are ready."</p><p>"Thank you," Sasuke said and looked at Mei whose face was whipped with worry and a delightful blush. "I've given the Chūnin Examinations' scrolls to Ao. He told me that you're satisfied with the arrangements?"</p><p>"Yes," Mei said, cleared her throat, and covered her neck with a delicate shawl, which hid the marks of her adventurous night. "I would like for your Hokage to consider two more officials from the Water country. They have given funding for the Ninja Academy's improvement. It's only fair that they are invited." She held her gaze, her face scrunching into a scowl . . . and he did not know <em>why</em>. They had had a good time . . . <em>strange woman . . .</em></p><p>"It's not in my power to say anything on this matter. You can give me the official letter, and I'll hand it over to the Hokage. Then it's up to her to decide," he explained, looking at her blushing cheeks. She was searching for something in his face, but his expression was too calm to break under a woman's prying eyes—or so he thought.</p><p>Mei considered his statement for a moment. "It seems appropriate," she said, her voice sweet and soft. When she would come to Leaf during the <em>Chūnin Examinations</em>, he would make sure to invite her to warm his bed. "I have asked Ao to arrange for the letter. It should be ready in an hour."</p><p>Sasuke got to his feet. "I've got to check up on Hinata. She has been rather feverish . . . since last night," he said with a pregnant pause.</p><p>"Yes—yes, of course," Mei said and rose up to her shaky feet; her genitals were aching dully since last night. "Would you like to stay here for dinner?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not," Sasuke said and looked outside, "I have to hand over the report to the Hokage as soon as possible. She gets pretty sore—otherwise." With that, he left the living room.</p><p>The sun rays were bright and strong when he reached Hinata's room. He made a firm fist and knocked. Silence. She was still sleeping. He knocked again and spoke, "Hinata, it's time to leave. Unless you plan on staying here?"</p><p>Hinata's eyes opened suddenly, and her body convulsed with a strange excitement that still lingered in her. His voice stole its way over to her, and she knew she wanted him—her flesh was befooled by the spectacle she saw last night. She was trembling from the chill in the room. She had fallen fast asleep and remembered nothing other than his passions.</p><p>"Hinata," came the voice from behind the door, and it sounded quite eerie now, "are you awake? If you aren't feeling well, I can send in a Medic. Sage knows I can't handle these monthly female troubles."</p><p>"Y-Yes," Hinata said weakly and wrapped her arms around herself. The room was under the spell of morning cold. She looked at the fireplace: only the last coal was burning in the pile; the smouldering flames would go out soon. "I'm fine. I—" She slapped her feet onto the cold wooden floor and swayed a little and balanced herself by gripping the bedpost. She reached out a trembling hand to the door and opened it—quite unwillingly. Sasuke's expressionless face greeted her tired morning gaze.</p><p>"You slept in?" Sasuke asked, as if talking to himself. "Strange, how a woman that plays in the moors all day long forgets to wake up?" He turned and gave the door a little push and closed it behind him.</p><p>Hinata's body felt the burden of truth: his gaze was boring into her. She backed away and stood with her back against the wall. "I-I was a little tired," she finally said and dropped her gaze to her feet at the sight of Sasuke's eyes and a visible sheen of arrogance that hovered over them.</p><p>"Where were you last night?" he asked, looking at Hinata's face that was sweaty despite the chill in the room. "I told you to stay in your room, but you wandered off—and peeped at things. How naughty."</p><p>Hinata jerked her head up, her eyes widening. Pink colour bled to white in her cheeks and lips. She looked numb, almost dead under the weight of embarrassment. "I didn't mean to. I-I'm sorry, S-Sasuke-Sama. It won't happen again," she said, fumbling for words. Her lips trembled—shame finally broke through her eyes, and fresh teardrops stood on her cheeks.</p><p>Sasuke towered over her and placed his hand on the wall behind her. "Don't tell anyone," he whispered and contorted his features into a more serious look. "I mean it. What you saw doesn't concern you. There will be terrible consequences—for me and for you, if you did. Bury it deep in your heart and forget it. You will do us both good. Your family's honour depends on it." Then he moved back and gazed down at her as though he was waiting for her to say something.</p><p>Hinata's nose was red, and she absentmindedly fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist. "You—" she broke off and suppressed a noisy sob that came out as a whistle from her left nostril (adding to her shame), "—that day, you told me to do exactly as you a-asked. Why?"</p><p>Sasuke narrowed his eyes—now red—and turned his gaze slightly to look at Ao walking up the path, a letter in his hand. "Yes," he said, after a long consideration, "you're easy to tease—to see if you actually felt anything underneath this aloof wife act despite the whole discarded daughter affair, and the obvious embarrassment it has brought you. What did you find when you rushed off to see Naruto?" He smiled at the sight of defeat in her eyes; she could not speak at all . . .</p><p>"Your silence is enough. Play the game yourself. This is your chance to wash away the stain left on your Clan's reputation by the Namikaze. What better way than to string the arrow of shame and drive it through Minato's heart—Minato, who arranged for this unfortunate marriage to save himself and his ruined name," he went on, his voice heavy in the small room, "whether you choose to strike the sleeping snake or not is your choice." Then he left the room without saying another word.</p><p>Hinata remained silent, and her eyes travelled about her feet. Her ears buzzed with Sasuke's words even after he had left her alone in the room amidst the corroding silence. She was too easy to play with. Sasuke was right: Minato had poured this poison into her life—she had to fight back!</p><p># # # # # #</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A New Leaf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Characters' failures and motivations, along with the reasons behind them, won’t be revealed that quickly—it'll be a gradual process.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># # # # # #</p><p>A berry fell down from the tree in a cascade of dry leaves. It was rotten to its core; the seed was useless (it was not a good seed) as it would never be able to sprout roots and grow into a tree and bear fruit—in summer. It fell close to Sasuke's feet; he paid it no mind and continued to look at Naruto trying his hardest to carry out a seemingly impossible task.</p><p>Naruto clapped his hands together and made the usual sign that had become a cliché for him. He created two Kage Bunshins. In less than a moment, another equally confused Naruto popped into Sasuke's field of vision and smiled from ear to ear—it was always the same spectacle; but Sasuke was patient.</p><p>He leant his head into his hands, and his eyes drooped under the burden of yesterday's journey. It was the wee hour of the morning, and night was just beginning to reveal a magnificent red colour on the horizon. The forest was still under the mantle of mist. It was a sombre sight, pristine. He pulled his head back and held his gaze, waiting for Naruto to show him something—<em>anything</em>. Sometimes, it was a great struggle to take this man seriously.</p><p>"Wait!" the original Naruto exclaimed and slapped his own forehead, "I've got to make another one," and then he proceeded to create another clone.</p><p>"Naturally," Sasuke said in a sleepy voice. He intended to view this talent-show in the evening, but Naruto had insisted. Sometimes, he wondered: <em>were there any perks of being the Head Jōnin of a team?</em> The whole matter was a children's faerie tale—more myth, less fact.</p><p>Finally, what felt like eons to Sasuke, Naruto held out his hands and faced his palms out; and his clones began making spinning movements over his palms. First, a <em>Rasengan</em> swirled into view, and then a new elemental chakra whirled around it. Both of them melded and conflated into a spinning, blade-like chakra formation.</p><p>Sasuke craned his neck and tried to look interested: Naruto had done this before, but he never could maintain it for long, let alone throw it in any direction at whim. His noisy clones jumped back, and Naruto took a cautious stance, hunching his shoulders and moving his arm back to throw the spinning chakra at the rocks in front.</p><p>Sasuke stood straight with a start, unfolding his arms; his eyes glinted with curiosity. Naruto threw his arm forward, and the chakra detached itself from his hand: it whirled forward and cut clean through the rocks in front. Sasuke's Sharingan flickered to life automatically and peered through the misty forest to look at the <em>Rasen-Shuriken</em> cleaving the mist and tall trees before disappearing into thin wisps some fifty feet to the North.</p><p>A subtle expression went across his face, and he brought his gaze back to Naruto. He was impressed. "Not bad," Sasuke said and slapped the side of his thighs to rid his trousers of dry leaves. "A bit late, don't you think?"</p><p>"You're never pleased!" Naruto said happily, wearing his trademark happy-go-lucky smile. "How do you like that? Impressed, huh?" He widened his eyes and kept that smile impeccably pasted on his face.</p><p>"Terribly," Sasuke returned and ceased his hearty smile. "That doesn't mean this wasn't long overdue. Stop slacking—that's all." He turned around and started walking out of the open field he had reserved for his team's training.</p><p>Naruto jogged behind him and then slowed down his pace. "I'm—never mind. You look grumpier than usual. What's eating ya?" he asked and scratched his head.</p><p>"Nothing that would concern you." Sasuke halted in his steps and returned Naruto's warm gaze with ferocious calm. "You need to drop Sakura. She may get released from my service soon. I don't want you weeping on my doorstep like last time."</p><p>Naruto's smile and face sagged more than ever, and his eyes swam with the usual concern: he looked miserable and desperate already. "Why—why are you doing this? She might get transferred to another village in the Fire Country. You know I won't be able to see her that way! How can you do this?" he pleaded, and his faced convulsed with the burden of longing and distance. His emotions were almost palpable for Sasuke to bear.</p><p>Sasuke closed his eyes, sighing. "How long do you want me to entertain your little romance?" he asked and met Naruto's lightest eyes with the heaviest intensity. "This isn't a game anymore. You're not a child and neither is she. She failed her medical trials last week. I got the results just last night. On what grounds should I keep her? That you—you can't get enough of her? You know this isn't a good enough for me."</p><p>Naruto bowed his head and clenched his teeth. "You . . . you know I love Sakura-Chan. You let her go and what's left for me? You don't understand. You never understand," he said and turned his face away, his voice affected by anger and bitterness.</p><p>Sasuke put his hands upon his face and breathed heavily behind his sweaty palms. "When will you grow up? When?" he asked, his voice heavy, and pulled his hands down. "You know this matter is big. Your family's reputation is at stake—<em>your</em> reputation is at stake. I don't need to remind you of this over and over again. Why don't you understand—why don't you listen? I don't want to let you off my team at the cost of Sakura. Nii-Sama's just looking for a reason to discharge you. Don't make this harder for me than it already is."</p><p>Naruto peered through the haze of resolve hovering over his eyes. His ears did not want to hear reason. "I care about you, Sasuke. You're a brother I never had. And—" he broke off and stopped the surge of emotion in his breast, "—no one can ever take your place, not even Sakura-Chan, but . . . but I know you've never thought 'bout me that way. Sakura . . . she—she sees me. You can't understand my feelings." Then he stared off into the distance.</p><p>Sasuke remained silent, looking at the man sagging at his knees. He did not know how to answer. Naruto was infatuated with Sakura and felt this strange sort of . . . pure love for him that he never understood. Naruto's confession always left him without words. He searched for them tirelessly, but when the <em>right</em> moment came to speak his mind, he lost them to uncertain thoughts and cutting silence.</p><p>Nothing changed Sasuke's expression. He simply turned away and said, "go home to your wife. Tell her that I want to talk to her about joining the team. I'll drop by in the evening. We'll talk some other time." Then he walked away and left Naruto behind in the clearing—in the midst of a huddle of trees to fumble for words and thoughts. He had gone through this so many times. Naruto's words and eyes broke Sasuke's resolve: he did not know how to get rid of Sakura without hurting Naruto. It had to be done—something had to be done!</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>"I could do without the extra distractions," Sasuke said, standing straight before the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village.</p><p>Tsunade looked up from the scroll on her table. A large stack lay untouched next to her sake cup, a finely crafted white ceramic one. She rolled up the scroll with unhurried gentleness and clasped her hands together. "You don't seem to like her," she spoke in an accusatory tone that did not seem to affect Sasuke's ready-made expression. "I don't think this is just about the test."</p><p>Sasuke let out an audible <em>'humph'</em> and turned his face away, not trying to hide the scornful smile that broke his expressionless face this time. "Is that what she told you?" he asked, letting his red burden her, body and mind. "I'm aware that she's your student. Perhaps your feelings are affecting your judgment."</p><p>"Don't be so direct, boy," Tsunade retorted and her features contorted in anger.</p><p>"You want diplomacy instead when only a moment ago you asked me to be candid?" he asked slowly, grasping this small moment of candour. "I'm not fond of the quaint customs of Leaf and the ready-made conveniences they offer, but I'm well aware of my own rights as a Head Jōnin. You forced her onto me when it was <em>my</em> choice to select any Medic I saw fit. Why?"</p><p>Tsunade breathed in sharply; her jaws went tense; and her eyes remained transfixed on the red in his. They pulled her gaze to them—enchanting and mesmerising. They were two spectres within the reality of reason with their endless allure. Uchihas—the myths of this world!</p><p>"What are you trying to say?" Tsunade finally asked and found herself straining to break completely free of the powerful eyes that seemed to swim in the room’s darkness. "I made her stay with you because you had already appointed Naruto. A team that worked together as Chūnins would only strengthen itself as Jōnins. What other reason could I possibly have?"</p><p>"Is that all?" Sasuke asked, bringing out that flare of anger on her face; she could be read so easily. "Whatever the reason, I don't want her on my team anymore. She's affecting Naruto's judgement, and his performance is falling apart because of her . . . expensive paramour status. Didn't she tell you?" Sasuke feigned innocence and watched her with wicked sarcasm on his face.</p><p>"What is this?" Tsunade stood up slowly, livid. "You’d go this far?"</p><p>"I have no reason to ruin her common reputation. It's Naruto I’m worried about. Whatever happens to her is none of my concern. If this matter gets out, Naruto would be ruined. The burden of Namikaze has already sullied his reputation. When will you stop her—when he drowns in all of this? Would that make you happy? I doubt you don't know about her little trysts."</p><p>"Enough!" Tsunade shouted and slammed her hands down on the table. It cracked at the legs and started wobbling. She buried her face in her hands and stood still for a moment to get her wind. A few moments passed, and she <em>finally</em> moved her hands to look at him staring at her impassively. "This isn't about Naruto—it's about you, isn't it? You're worried about your <em>own</em> reputation. Sakura would never go this far. I know her."</p><p>"You can never know another. And I don't care what you think of me. Honour isn't made overnight, nor can it be bought. It's precious and irreplaceable. You may not understand this, but I do. Half of my family was murdered for this village's sake. Don't think I've forgotten it. I won't let Sakura smear her vulgar antics all over <em>my</em> honour. Either you put an end to this, or I will. This is the last time I've come to your office for this," he said in tone that he meant what he said and walked out, not waiting for Tsunade to speak out in Sakura's defence.</p><p>Tsunade slumped down into the chair. His accusations shook her. Her fingers trembled as she closed them around the sake cup. She brought it to her lips and took a few quick sips absentmindedly. She was lost for words and had so few thoughts to spare. She had brought up Sakura as if she was her own. She would never do something like this . . .</p><p>Sasuke closed the door behind him, and his eyes immediately caught sight of Sakura standing by the pillar a couple of feet away. For a few fleeting moments, he held his gaze and poured out the malice in his eyes. He did not say anything and left the corridor with stiff long steps. Sakura's eyes followed his every step till he disappeared behind the main door. Was the night always here to hide away her unwanted burdens? She closed her eyes, shutting out the world, and grief poured over her face . . .</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>Naruto stood on his doorstep under the dark sky. It was raining, and the stone-trail that left the front-door was covered in wet. There was a stream by the side of his house: its stone-bed was scoured out by cold water that came from the mountains. These stones were once carved out by the finest Konoha's craftsmen for his father. His family used to live here in the short summers and fleeting springs. Now, their outlines had diminished beyond recognition, worn thin . . . like his father's honour.</p><p>He bowed his head and his face trembled. Suddenly, he fell forward and hit his head on the hard wooden door. "It's her fault. She did all this," the voice, clear and cunning, began ringing in his mind. "If she wasn't here, you could've been free—free to do whatever you wanted." Naruto clutched at the handle feebly, his slick fingers slipping on the door.</p><p>"Look how she abandoned you today. Didn't let you play with her. Get rid of her. Then you can have Sasuke. You love him, don't you? You love him so much! He's so dear to you. A family you never had—a brother you always wished for in the nights you wept. You forgot—<em>I</em> remember. Your mother and father have only made you miserable, haven't they?" the voice resonated as if in an empty room and bounced off the walls of his consciousness. "Kill her. Kill this bitch. She's just a whore who's using you. You know this. She's always loved Sasuke, never you. You were useless—you <em>are</em> useless, you dead-last." It laughed with wicked sincerity that hurt his heart, and the eyes glowed, serpentine in the darkness that spread and spread in his mind, rising from the bottom like a filthy sludge.</p><p>"Leave me a-alone!" Naruto burst out, his voice wobbling beyond his control. He trembled all over. A chill shot up his spine and froze him to the bones. It was <em>that</em> voice—he was going mad again. He clutched at his heart as though it would stop beating if he did not. It pained him. Even his breaths burdened him greatly. He was being suffocated to death.</p><p>Naruto parted his lips with an animalistic snarl, baring his teeth. His hands flew to his mouth. He tasted blood as new teeth moved inside his mouth: long canine teeth jutted out of his gums, and his eyes turned to slits.</p><p>"Get outta my head," he hissed, feeling detached from his human half. His backbone twisted underneath the skin, and he fell down onto his knees, cringing before a more powerful master—unwillingly.</p><p>"Run . . . run . . . run," the voice said in devious delight, tempting him and mocking him with the same intensity, "run . . . run . . . run . . . but you can't hide!" Then it burst out into a hideous laugh and suddenly went silent.</p><p>Naruto's vision focused on his hands caked in dirt. His head was bowed, and he was on all fours on the stone-path. Cold wind blew up his shirt from behind. The strange sensation left him again; he was at its mercy. He mustered up the courage and wiped his dripping face on his sleeve. The rain was not stopping—why would it not stop? Putting his fingers in the sliding door's handle, he pulled himself up and rapped on the door.</p><p>He did not hear anything before the door slid open and revealed Hinata. She looked shocked to see him home at night—tonight of all the nights. "Naruto-Kun," she said as if questioning him and held the door open as he stepped inside. He did not say anything and silently took off his sandals and marched off to their bedroom.</p><p>Hinata slid the door shut and locked it from inside. She traced his steps and found him sitting beside the lamp on the floor, with the same lamp paintings scattered about it. The room was dim and bits of light shone on used paint brushes and glass bottles filled with water. She had finished painting one pattern before Naruto's knock came upon the door. This felt like something completely different from their usual routine. She kept looking at him, and he returned her gaze with the same empty eyes . . . not saying anything.</p><p>Feeling that she should say something, Hinata breathed in and parted her lips to speak: "would you like some tea, N-Naruto-Kun?"</p><p>Naruto's eyes remained the same, but he moved his hand and tapped it lightly on the floor. She looked at him absentmindedly, moving her gaze to and fro like a pendulum between the spot he touched and him. When he did not say anything, she moved her feet and slowly sat down beside him. There was nothing but silence between them, broken and sawed by the sounds from thunder and wind that hissed like a thousand feverish snakes, their vibrating coils snarled up in a decadent frenzy of an old ritual.</p><p>Suddenly, Naruto moved his hand and wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and buried his face in her neck. At first, he breathed heavily, nuzzling against her neck, but then he opened his mouth and kissed her. His lips were parched despite the rain outside whilst he gently kissed her shoulder and moved his hand to touch her breast.</p><p>He squeezed it gently and pulled her closer. Hinata was disgusted; her fingers trembled. His lips left a searing pain of betrayal on her spirit and it burnt: it hurt so much. To think that she was something he would entertain himself with when Sakura abandoned him. She was nothing but a toy in his arms, and she was through being his second plaything.</p><p>When Naruto slipped his hand between her legs, Hinata pushed him away. Startled, as if some sort of haze had cleared from his mind, he pulled back, wearing a hurt expression on his face. He was still quiet, lips clamped shut as though sealing many of his secrets. His fingers clenched on the mat, and he turned his head away when his lips quivered, his countenance warped by humiliation.</p><p>"Do I . . . " he said with an air of defeat, " . . . disgust you <em>that</em> much that you won't even let me come near you?"</p><p>"I'm just tired . . . " Hinata's voice trailed off, and she looked towards the paintings, pulling her Kimono up to her neck as though to hide her skin from a man that was not her husband. "I bled last time—when you—when w-we tried. It just hurts. Maybe, maybe there's something wrong with me. I’d go and see Shizune-San about this."</p><p>Both of them were silent. Naruto's head was hanging in defeat. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, feeling repulsed that she had rejected him—again. Sakura did not want him and his own wife did not need his touch. Maybe it was right—that thing festering inside him like a tumour. It was eating away at his soul, his resolve, his <em>Self</em>. He was becoming empty day by day. How long would it be before he would lose <em>everything</em> of himself before its evil? <em>Tick-tock—tick-tock!</em> He could hear its glee come over to <em>this</em> room!</p><p><em>No—no—no!</em> He heard his own shouts shatter him from within, but how could you get out of your own devils? <em>Poor little—sad little boy!</em></p><p>The thought frightened Naruto, but that insidious malice unfurled again—he let it leak and overcome him this time. It held him in its clutches and entranced him. With extreme sluggishness, Naruto got to his feet. He staggered, limping a little to the left like a drunken man, but quickly regained his balance. He moved his hand through his hair and looked down. His eyes had lost that emptiness; and, now, they were topped to the brim with loathing, his sunny blues fading out. His lips twitched oddly as he looked at Hinata with contempt. His eyes were beginning to terrify her.</p><p>"Sasuke wants to talk to you," he said with infinite calm, keeping the lid of resolve on his emotions that began to bubble and boil to the surface as if they existed in an aged cauldron.</p><p>Hinata's eyes darted all around the room, her gaze elusive. "What does he—"</p><p>"I don't know and I don't care. Who knows what he wants with the likes of you," he cut her off sharply and left the room without saying anything else.</p><p>Hinata scrambled to her feet and rushed behind him. "Naruto-Kun," she called out and stopped close to the main door. "Where are you going? I-It's late and—still raining. You should stay here. At least, until the storm l-lets up."</p><p>Naruto wore his sandals and threw open the door angrily. He stood there for a few moments in the wind, gritting his teeth. "Your purpose is to give me an heir for my family," he began after gulping in a solid breath full of storm's wind, "that's the only reason I married you. You and I both know that. The sooner you accept it, the better. Unless you want to shame your father that you can't even bear me children."</p><p>"N-Naruto-Kun," Hinata breathed out and stared at him in disbelief. No matter how aloof he got, he never talked to her in this manner—he had never hurt her with words. Sakura had ruined him, and she could not turn to her father for help as long as the dagger of conspiracy was hanging over her head. She was left swaying between the red daemon and the blue sea. Her lips trembled, and one sob shook her before she conquered the rest completely.</p><p>"I don't want you to refuse me my right next time," he spoke from the door, his gruff voice carrying itself over the noise from outside. "No one would accept a barren woman if I left you." He cast her a hateful smile and closed the door behind him.</p><p>The light burning in the room dimmed as wind rushed in. "A barren w-woman?" she asked the house that was her companion, her voice shaking her, and fell back and hit the wall behind her. She stood there for several long minutes before her feet moved with slow movements. They met the floor as if having a mind of their own. Soon, her eyes found the familiar in the same room and the same paintings and the same brushes. Everything was the same—even <em>her</em> . . .</p><p>Her make-believe pride finally crumbled to dust under Naruto's spiteful words. Their truth rang louder this night. Yes, her father had cast her away to save his name. Did he know about the conspiracy? Did he marry her off to save their families' names? She slumped down to the floor, and, slapping her hands against her cheeks, she cried hoarsely. She was trapped in a limbo with a man who did not love her, and there was no way out. She could not leave . . . where would she go? Who would claim her? Where would she find solace? She was useless—more useless than Naruto would ever be. He did not know how lucky he was—at least, he was <em>wanted</em> . . .</p><p>Hinata's sobs convulsed her whilst she tried desperately to regain control, breathing in and out in quick bursts to calm her breaths; but tears kept coming, shaming her that she was no better than a woman cast out from a clan to bear an heir for another. She put her head between her knees and let out all the grief behind the leftover shards of girl-ish dreams—innocence. She had nothing left—she was born to save the names of two clans . . .</p><p>"Hinata?" said a voice that came from beyond the room, followed by soft steps on the floor. The voice carried itself to her on wind rushing in and out of the house from underneath the doors and little spaces round the windows. This house was so noisy tonight!</p><p>Hinata flicked her head up and wiped her face clean on the long sleeve. The voice began to tear away at the cold that clung to her like a leech. Slowly, it scraped off the unwanted feeling from her body and filled her up with such warmth that her slow heart picked up the pace. She would recognize <em>this</em> voice anywhere!</p><p>"Sasuke . . . " she whispered without the barrier of honorific, throwing off the burden of Naruto's hurtful words from her body with stubborn haste, and looked towards his shadow that stretched long and wide on the wall in front. Within a moment, Sasuke came into view—a silhouette against the bright light in the corridor.</p><p>He turned his head and stepped into the room and stopped just a step short of her. "You're sitting here?" he asked, moving his head around to look at the room, stopping his gaze just for a moment on the unfinished paintings spread out on the matted parts of the floor. "Naruto's sleeping at the Academy tonight—I don't know why. But that's not why I'm here. He didn't tell you?"</p><p>Hinata kept staring at him and wrapped her arms around herself. "No," she said in a tiny voice, not averting his gaze.</p><p>"I want you to join my squad. I think another Byakugan user would be good. That'd take the burden off Neji, and I’d get another helping hand. I don't want to press you on this, but—"</p><p>"I accept!" Hinata said loudly and jumped to her feet to look at his face clouded by mild confusion. "I accept, Sasuke!"</p><p>Sasuke tilted his head a bit to one side, slightly taken aback by a direct use of his name, especially from Hinata, but he did not say anything after taking a good look at her face: she had been crying. "All right," he said and ran his eyes over the dry streaks that crossed her cheeks, "you can come by my office tomorrow morning. I'll train you to control your chakra. You told me it was your weakness."</p><p>"Yes!" she said through the haze on her mind, her countenance slowly taking on the look of a paramour. She wanted Naruto to suffer, her father to pay for his distance. It was always Hanabi, never her. Why should she anchor the name of their families alone? Defiantly, she threw away the burden wrought by honour, name, innocence: she would feel love, passion, freedom; she would taste them like they <em>all</em> did—day in, day out.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest—you look tired," he said and turned towards the door when Hinata grabbed his hand. Sasuke looked back at her with a start. He saw the hard resolve on her face, and then lowered his eyes to her fingers that gripped his hand. He closed his eyes and smiled a bold and meaningful smile. "This is a mistake. I don't think this is the way to get back at Naruto."</p><p>"Stay here . . . with me," Hinata said in a strong voice that surprised even her. Her bold expression remained plastered over her face. She did not waver as she kept looking into his eyes in the room’s dimness, gripped by the need for passion. He would be the new leaf in her life's book—a new beginning! Everyone started from . . . <em>somewhere</em> . . .</p><p>Sasuke remained silent, meeting her nigh white eyes with a calmer sign of lust. He felt as though he was being fooled: he never expected Hinata to let slip these words from her lips. Naruto really had pushed her to her limit. It was almost pitiful—it was almost <em>too</em> easy . . .</p><p>"I don't want you . . . to leave . . . " she said in a voice laced with the depths of such passion that he felt that familiar male itch. She moved her hand up and touched the zip on his jacket and pulled it down gently. Her timid demeanour, corrupted by the newness of lust, was quite the sight to behold that he bent his head down and took her lips, and she welcomed them without hesitation . . .</p><p># # # # # #</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EN: It took Naruto over a month to learn Rasengan (an incomplete technique), and still he couldn’t create it with a single hand—he used three. According to Jiraiya, it’s a show of poor skill; furthermore, to learn Futon-Rasen-Shuriken, Naruto left a robust tree naked in his quest to learn to cut a single leaf with Futon. He took one leaf per clone, by the way, to complete this task; so we’re talking about thousands of clones and decades of experience here. Even then, Naruto consistently used three hands for a single Rasengan in war, only managing to create it with one hand right at the end. The fact that he’d made thousands of clones (and amassed Lord knows how many decades’ worth of experience as a result) over the narrative’s course makes this whole thing seem fairly silly. (He couldn’t use Futon-Rasen-Shuriken with one hand till he didn’t receive Sage of the Six Path’s Senjutsu, so that’s also a curious thing.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: The Hyūga Clan (mostly) works like the family and social systems introduced in the mid to late Edo Period.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># # # # # #</p><p>Mistakes—what were they like? How many had she made to twist away from her little piece in fate? She could not recall having made many to earn her freedom. A dreadful sound cut through her lust, but it was not enough to break free of it completely. She was helpless. She wanted him: she wanted him terribly. His touch made streaks of heat travel straight to her heart that shuddered, and it shuddered still more . . . deliciously more.</p><p>That moist flood of craving increased between her legs whilst her questing tongue traced his lips, and as he parted his mouth, she tasted his; it was warmer against hers that her eyes fluttered like a moth caught in a whirlwind. There was a fleeting taste of sake on his tongue, and she drank the breath from his body. So sweet—he was so sweet! She wanted more . . . much more.</p><p><em>That</em> dull ache intensified to a sharper pain, and she just wanted him to fill her. Every barrier of shame was gone; every memory, forgotten behind the passion. Her mind was fettered <em>only</em> by body. Her timid heart, which was often slow to catch on, was stirred violently to a hot fever of desire. Veins throbbed with a heavy pulse; blood pounded in her ears like drums little children played with. Her skin was warm and sweaty, and when the cool draft of wind slid across it, it became another sensation that whirled her blood and mind.</p><p>Hinata was helpless. She finally realised that she was . . . helpless. With trembling hands, she had slid off his office jacket. It lay somewhere by her feet. She did not care where it was. Her unsure hands struggled again with his shirt. She had just grabbed the corner of his shirt when he pulled it over his head and threw it away. A thin film of sweat covered his white skin; and she felt it tingle with arousal underneath her fingers. (His skin, she noticed, was much too white that her hand's colour looked dull against it.)</p><p>It was not a slow dance she had imagined. No, Sasuke was fiery, his touch demanding, forceful, and quick, his teeth grating on her lips. His breaths came fast and heavy; and when they blew across her slick skin, all the unwanted wants, unfinished pleasures, unnamed dreams mingled into a single sensation that went trembling to her bones like a vibrating pulse and to her flesh like a clawing fire—lust. She had never . . . felt this before, a stranger thing . . .</p><p>At that moment, nothing mattered—no one mattered. She just wanted him to complete her and shatter the deep chill in her body; break her like a toy and make her whole again with nothing but strings and threads of pleasures; stitch that doll back up again and rip its spirit out with one shattering, pleasurable jab of a needle that would bleed her utterly—she would act in the pretend-play of young virgins to relive the last disappointing memory through <em>him</em> this time! (When you dreamt in faerie-tales, you hoped for things to be come true!)</p><p>This new sensation would not ease. She wanted his lips back on her, but when they met his, she knew that hers were clumsy like her . . . every bit of her was clumsy. His answer was a rough, hard, feverish kiss. He was not gentle. He nipped at her lips and let out a deep, breathy sound that rushed across her skin. His hands moved down, and he hastily undid the obi tied around her waist. He yanked at her kimono and it slid down in a heap by her feet—her underwear followed.</p><p>Her hand was tight in his hair, her teeth at his earlobe, as he lay upon her and wedged his hips between her legs. She arched up against him, breast heaving, eyes swirling. She moved her fingers around his heaving ribs, into the dip of his sweaty spine, and about the contours of his arms—and that face. He was beautiful, bewitching, breath-taking. That heated expression on his face gave him an intense look, a look that mesmerised her thoughts in lonely nights . . .</p><p>Hinata did not need any words. She did not think she even had them. It was all wordless lust and wonder bits in faerie-tales. Her timid gestures to draw him closer matched the expressions on her face. She felt his heart through her palm: it was loud and wild and quick. The aching pain increased. It was unbearable, and she felt it clench repeatedly against nothing.</p><p>Pressing into him, she smelt him and the heady musk from his body. In her confused mind, she listened to the crashing sounds of his heart as if it was made of something heavy and metallic and being thrown repeatedly against the wall—an assortment of dull sounds, rising from the depths, becoming louder and louder till they would become unendurable.</p><p>Her whole body felt as though it was violently crashing against the rocks—only without the pain, only without the unpleasant sensations. The feeling . . . it was breaking her apart. She wanted it to begin—let it start <em>somewhere</em>—and overcome her with violence. She was ready. She had surrendered. Her body, now, was a hopeless meld of lust and longing.</p><p>He entered her in one rough shove. A cry burnt in her throat. She opened her mouth to utter it, but nothing came out other than a whimpering sound. It hurt . . . a <em>little</em>. It was all so sudden. She felt full, almost wanton when he moved. His thrusts were quick, deep, powerful, and then they were hard, harsh, ruthless. She went into a frenzy, undulating with the rhythms he had to offer—pleasure singing in her body, swirling in her bosom, her walls pulsing around him.</p><p>Hinata did not want him to stop. She wanted him to break her and ruin her spirit with all the violence he could manage, let nothing of her old self remain, let it rot somewhere like this house rotted away in moors—leave her helpless and breathy and wanting . . . it was a very silly thought, but she was not afraid to admit it, not to herself!</p><p>She felt herself edging ever to close to the abyss from their mating vibrations as he unkindly propelled her body forward on the bed. She tightened her walls with each stroke, and he made a pained sound, his head bent and his eyes closed shut whilst he braced himself over her. His breaths were frantic, hot and ragged, against her ear . . . his thrust so deep that her calm broke. Her breath got knocked out of her. Her eyes became larger, and her mouth opened wide with wonder; and she erupted, tightening painfully around him. His neck strained in response; his face twisted in pleasure; and he stroked one last time and pulled out and sprayed his semen over her belly.</p><p>Whatever that feeling was, it went through her and she was spent—a pleasure she had never known before. It tingled her skin and burnt her lungs with a cool fire. Every breath that occupied her lungs sent sparks throughout her body. She wanted to feel more, more of him, more of this pleasure; but her thoughts were cut short when he pulled back. He did not look her way; he simply rolled off her, zipped himself up, and got to his feet.</p><p>Hinata watched as he bent down to pick up the jacket and shirt and left the room in silence. She sat up, confused. She heard faint scraping sounds, and suddenly, the door opened and then closed a moment later. And just like that, he was gone; she felt tears welling up, and as a single breath moved her, they graced her cheeks. Her fingers clenched on the sheets. He was . . . so cold . . .</p><p>When the sadness wore off, Hinata slept peacefully. It was a strange peace. Her body was not used to <em>this</em>—whatever this was. Upon waking, she experienced an unwanted soreness between her legs. It was expected. She sat on her bed silently, but her mind was elsewhere: misgivings and fears rolled in like cool waves, chilling her flesh and bones.</p><p>She did not know what to think: a part of her longed for pleasure and a part, felt ashamed and feared her Clan's wrath. Had she become too weak? She touched her red lips and they ached with the dull throbs of need. If they found out, they would banish her, disinherit her, or worse, kill her in the name of honour. There were stories in her Clan of people being killed to preserve honour in the past. She had committed a terrible mistake when she invited Sasuke to her bed. She had dishonored the institution of marriage—a marriage not just between Naruto and her, but between two clans. She would be accused of whoredom, adultery, infidelity and there would be no absolution for her.</p><p>Not long had passed since Hinata felt pleasure, but now, she felt the arduous challenge of overcoming the thoughts that were beginning to frighten her. It was difficult to escape this tormenting indecisiveness. She looked down and noticed that his semen had dried up on her belly: it was time to clean her body of him . . .</p><p>She stood up and gazed at her naked body and face in the mirror—a face with a confused expression stared back at her from the mirror. His cold attitude hurt her, but the mirror told no lies: she wanted this, so it was . . . all right? Then a ghostly smile crept across her tender lips. Sasuke was cold, but he had delighted her immensely. He made her happy, and even if it was something fleeting, she enjoyed the experience that brought her nothing but contentment.</p><p>She would see him again and invite him to taste the same pleasure. If Naruto could have Sakura, why could she not have Sasuke? Why were they <em>all</em> never fair to her? <em>This</em> was fair! It was a stubborn thought, but she believed it to be right and just. He did not refuse her—he was a man, after all. She looked away, embarrassed by her reflection smiling girlishly back at her without any guilt. And then, like a child, she lifted her eyes a bit to gaze at the woman grinning like a little girl who had received her first awkward kiss on the mouth!</p><p>Hinata moved her hand up to touch her lips; Sasuke had kissed them, and they were still red and swollen despite the night that had cooled off her passions. She stood straight, passion rushing to her pasty face and imbuing her cheeks with a bright rosy glow. Boldly, as if to feel herself to be real, she covered her breasts with her own hands: she squeezed them slightly, closing her eyes, tilting her head back to let out an impassioned sigh . . . remembering the night as though she had taken a sip of an intoxicating and redolent sake.</p><p>Naruto had never pleasured her this way. She repulsed him. Every inch of her was a blight of a disease-filled reminder that he loved another. She was a scar, a terrible wound on his life that reeked of a duty and loveless marriage. How she hated this marriage now, his betrayal, when only a few years back he could abate the mounting sadness in her with just a warm smile! (He was the morning sun, the warmth in summer, the balmy breeze from the blues of seas!)</p><p>Hinata opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling fan and a single tear traced an irregular path down her cheek. She felt nothing for him now, and it made her happy. She moved her hand down, brushing it on her nipples before tracing the round curve of her breasts, retracing the paths Sasuke had touched with his hands. Her lashes trembled: it was an enormous feeling of lust that came over her.</p><p>She desired him so much that, every time her hand moved a little lower, tiny, muted sobs shook her like a babe being denied its repose. Finally, she touched her genitals, and her clumsy fingers tangled in the rough hair. It was beginning to ache again, and she felt empty. Moving her finger across the lips, she collected slippery mucus from between the folds on her forefinger. She bit down on the lower lip, swaying like a somnambulist that stood alone in a room, surrounded by the fumes from dreams.</p><p>She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her warm finger against the fleshy core; but it was not enough . . . Hinata let out a loud sigh and unburdened herself of the onus of her father, clan, marriage. She withdrew her fingers and stared at herself and tucked a few strands of hair behind the ear. She did not care for them anymore. She would find a way to break free; she would let them conquer her spirit no longer!</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>Sasuke had left a hasty note on the rack: it instructed her to be on the <em>Training Grounds</em> before the sun came up. She obliged, albeit she was angry with him.</p><p>Now, she stood under the clear sky on the training grounds, wearing that old Genin outfit she had tucked away in one of the trunks she brought with herself from home. She never expected to use it again, but fates were smiling on her today. Everyone was here, even Naruto, standing with their heads bowed. Naruto looked tired and weary, his eyes surrounded by deep black circles. On his right was Sakura: she was patting on his back; an expression of sympathy remained pasted on her face.</p><p>Neji stood opposite her, his eyes white. He was a kind man, the only man from her clan who opposed her marriage. He visited her home once a week, but due to the recent burden of missions, she had not seen him for two months. He had apologised to her profusely at the Hidden Mist Village that he would find more time for her. She loved him for his honesty and his perseverance to hold his own on Sasuke's team. He smiled when she looked at him. They stood at a little distance from the rest of the team; Neji was the <em>Assistant Jōnin</em>, after all.</p><p>She moved her head a little to look at the two lines of twenty Chūnins that stood in an orderly manner (a few feet from each other). She was curious to see who else was on the team, but she recognized no one. Other than Sasuke and Neji, all of them were Chūnins. Naruto and Sakura were contenders for the third and fourth Jōnins on the team, but Sasuke had not offered a letter of recommendation to the <em>Anbu Commander</em>, so they remained (stuck) at the same posts.</p><p>Presently, Sasuke was pacing in between the two rows, lecturing the Shinobis on the merits of being on top of the Jōnin Teams in Konoha and how it would shame him if they slumped down to the second spot. Hinata stood erect when she heard him shout at a man she did not recognise.</p><p>"Do I look like a fool to you?" Sasuke asked and pointed his hand at himself. The man in front was sweating by the buckets.</p><p>"S-Sasu—I-I mean, no, Sasuke-Sama," he sputtered out in a loud voice, puffing out his breast; he looked constipated as if he was about to squeeze out a very large egg.</p><p>"Shut up, you fool!" Sasuke spat in his face and took one step back. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you, you hear me?" Sasuke stretched his hand and poked at the man's temple with his fingers and pushed him back.</p><p>The man staggered back, still nodding like his head was a part of an automatic mechanism. He stepped forward with lightning speed, took the exact same spot, and stood erect, his eyes bulging out. Sasuke cast one last hateful glance his way and resumed his back and forth walk.</p><p>"The examinations are approaching, and if any one of you fails," he paused and held up one finger, and his face changed with an angry smile, "I'll ruin your lives. Understand?" Loud '<em>yes, Sasuke-Sama</em>' sounds rose up from all the Chūnins. Even Hinata muttered a squeaky '<em>yes</em>' and dropped her gaze when she saw Sasuke flick her an expressionless glance.</p><p>When no one said anything more, Sasuke created a surprised look on his face and said, "what the fuck are you people looking at me for? Get lost and carry out the team exercise we discussed yesterday." They all scrambled at his command—even Hinata began with a start, not sure what she was supposed to do.</p><p>"Not you, Hinata. You're coming with me," Sasuke said, stopping her in her tracks. "Neji, oversee the exercise, and if someone doesn't perform, send him home. This isn't a support team for freeloaders."</p><p>Neji nodded and marched off in the team's direction. Hinata's eyes kept following him, and then she tore away her gaze and brought it on Sasuke. He leant against a tall and large tree a few feet away and looked at her. His eyes and face were without the heat and passion she saw last night; his aloofness surprised her. "Focus your chakra into your hands and make a small spear," he commanded and folded his arms.</p><p>Hinata gulped and felt the burden of his eyes on her. It was strange that they were so intimate with each other not that long ago: he was cold. Focusing on the task at hand, she clenched her fingers and cracked her knuckles a few times before she held out her palms and focused chakra into them. It looked nothing like a spear but more along the lines of an irregular jagged rock. She was . . . very embarrassed.</p><p>When she stopped the flow and lowered her eyes, Sasuke made a small '<em>hmm'</em> sound. He did not seem impressed. "You've been out of practice for five years. I didn't expect you to accomplish anything," he said and looked up at the birds sitting in a big tree opposite. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't work hard to improve yourself. There are few simple ways to improve Chakra control." He pushed himself off the tree's rough bark and walked to her.</p><p>Hinata stepped back a little and felt her face get warm again when Sasuke stopped only a few inches from her. "There's the long and hard way, and then there's a short-cut. If I choose the hard way, you'll be stuck in the Genin rut for Sage knows how long. I doubt you’d want that. So I'll teach it to you through a different method. Hold out your hand," he said and held out his.</p><p>Looking at him, Hinata slowly moved her hand up. He took it in his grasp and ran a bit of his chakra through it: his chakra was extremely powerful, and it made her heady. "This is a very small amount of my Chakra. You won't be able to handle anything more from an Uchiha," he said, holding her hand tightly. "My chakra has a certain pattern—every chakra does, but it's tamed and regular. It won't be able to perfectly regulate yours, but it’d give it a little push to regulate itself. I used this method to teach Yuu how to perfect it for his Medical Jutsus."</p><p>"How w-will I . . . ?" Hinata asked and looked at his eyes.</p><p>"You'll have to keep trying to form a perfect spear." He loosened his grip. "And—" he broke off when he saw how quickly she pulled her hand back and gazed about to make sure no one was looking at them. There was a sense of urgency in her actions, and he did not like it. He frowned. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Hinata jerked her head up and put her hand to her breast. She looked hot and confused—she had yet to detach herself from that lovely experience, and this small distance between them was making her feel awkward and embarrassed. "N-Nothing," she muttered and held her left hand tightly in the other.</p><p>"Listen," he said and inched a little closer and leant down his head to meet her eyes, "whatever happened between us doesn't make it outside the confines of your bedroom. Do you understand me? Grow up. Unless you want to remain locked up in your house forever, I suggest you stop this and toughen up. Otherwise, you're just another meal for Namikaze." Hinata moved her head a little and gazed up at his stern face and that cold expression.</p><p>Sasuke backed away and wiped his sweaty face on his sleeve; it was getting warm. "Go over to Yuu and cut through twenty Chakra blocks in an hour, and then come back to me again. Don't just try and cut through them—turn off your chakra every time and try and mix it with mine to smooth it out. Go," he ordered in a flat tone and shoved his right hand into his pocket.</p><p>Hinata turned around and jogged off in Yuu's direction; he stood with Sakura and two other medics under the shade of a sprawling tree. As she walked past Sakura, she met her sea-green eyes for a fleeting moment. She noticed a strange look in them that she could not quite understand. Hinata stood at the far end with Yuu and closed her eyes to mix Sasuke's chakra with hers. It ran through her like a spark, delighting her senses—all over again. (Sasuke may have been cold by nature, but she was not used to these sensations to forget them so easily . . . )</p><p>Opening her eyes, she gathered chakra into her hands again, and when it materialised, it was a little less irregular. She thrust it forward when Yuu created a thick chakra block. It did not even dent it. She cut off the supply and tried again. This time, a small nick in the block made her feel happy. She looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto create a large spinning Rasengan and add Futon to it. He threw it forward, cutting all three large stones in front. A ninja who stood with him slapped his hands onto the ground and three thick stones jutted out again.</p><p>She looked ahead, and even if a small part of her felt remorse, it was too little, too late. She stopped the chakra flow and gathered it again when Sakura interrupted her: "when did you decide to join the squad, Hinata?"</p><p>Hinata turned around, and her focused chakra disappeared in frilly fogs upon her hands. "Y-Yesterday," she answered, with timidity, blocking out the feelings of her distaste for this woman—a woman who had aided Naruto in making her life miserable.</p><p>"Ah, that's nice!" she spoke in an artificial and unconvincing voice as though she was forcing herself to speak and wheeled around to fully face her. "I heard Sasuke personally invited you to join the team. Is that right? He never extended us this courtesy. Isn't he whimsical?"</p><p>"Sakura, if you don't complete this, Sasuke-Sama will get angry again. Do your work and let her practice. She has a lot to do before she reports back to him," Yuu said firmly, created another block, and urged Hinata to resume her training.</p><p>"I know—you don't have to remind me," Sakura returned with a calm smile and went back to the other two medics. An odd sort of expression was moving over her features like a phantom’s hand. She kept moving her eyes back and forth between the Medic in front of her and Sasuke.</p><p>Hinata felt the first tremors of . . . something like fear. This woman was strange. Hinata started gathering chakra into her hands and kept looking out of the corner of her eyes at that fair face softening and contorting (and then back again) under the influence of an intense emotion. Something about Sakura made her spine tingle with an uneasy sensation. There was just something about her, and Hinata could not say what . . .</p><p># # # # # #</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Here comes Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: There's a complex story behind a "certain character's" failures revealed in this chapter. You'll learn more about them as the story progresses.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># # # # # #</p><p>A whole day had passed by in training. Hinata thought it would be easy, but it was not. She remembered when she and Miyuki first cut a swathe along the pathway that led to her home. Her fingers and bones had hurt like hell. A deep ache had set in, but this was . . . <em>impossible!</em></p><p>She sat in a large wooden chair in Sasuke's office and looked down to her deeply bruised palms: they were swollen, with sickly green veins popping out of the skin. When she tried to curl her fingers, a sharp pain went through her whole arm. Sasuke had given her a very hard time. She did not understand him at all. It was as if he had a different face for everything—a new façade for all occasions—and she could hope to pull one away completely before a new one formed in its place.</p><p>Sighing, she slumped over the table and gazed down at her dirty nails. Then her gaze wandered off left and right and outside the window, which was left slightly open, across from the large table. A cool breeze touched her face with lightness and moved the golden, blazing red, tangerine leaves on trees and the ones scattered through the ground outside. Sun had travelled below the horizon, and variations of red hue were beginning to go tumbling across the last merry bits of day.</p><p>Sasuke told her to wait in the office, and, obediently, she had been sitting here, waiting for the last fifteen minutes. The rest of the team completed tough exercises one after another; she was glad this was her first day. Today, she felt a pang of worry for Naruto's daily routine: Sasuke had denied him the Jōnin post because he was falling behind; his family had forced her upon him; and Sakura probably added to his troubles.</p><p>Hinata did not know what to feel for him. Maybe these thoughts were the last bits of her love for him that made her experience unwanted remorse. She was slowly letting go of it, steeling herself for what was to come. The quietness of her thoughts was constantly disturbed by the noises outside, but there would always be the comfort and loneliness of her home—a sanctuary and prison.</p><p>Hinata sat up straight when she heard soft sounds of steps on the wooden floor outside, and within seconds, Sasuke entered the office, leaving the familiar vague smell of something fragrant and musky in his wake. It lingered in the air, persistent, not ready to leave in spite of the steady draft pouring into the room that was being warmed by fire.</p><p>Putting the scroll down on the table, he pulled down the zip on his jacket, taking it off and throwing it on the back of his chair. Sweat was visible at his throat, drying out in the heat the fireplace exuded. He pulled the heavy chair back and sat down. Not a second passed when he raised his hand and took off his headband and threw it onto the table. It clanked on the hard surface there. After that quick ritual, he leant back into his chair and closed his eyes. He looked tired.</p><p>Hinata kept looking at Sasuke's face, covered in a film of sweat. The dark hair around his face clung to the skin. He just sat there, eyes closed, arms resting on the armrests, not looking at her or anything—he was quiet as if sleeping in the big chair. Moments passed and he finally opened his eyes, bringing his gaze upon her curious face. There were traces of a bloom in her cheeks now. He held his gaze for a moment and watched as her face began to redden—even more.</p><p>"How was your first day?" he asked and moved his head back to look up at cobwebs hanging from the side of the still ceiling fan. A look of displeasure came to his face, but he quickly schooled his features.</p><p>"I-It was good," she said in a very small voice and fiddled with the button on her jacket with nervousness.</p><p>Sasuke let out a soft laugh and sat upright. "Liar. There isn't a single shinobi on my team whose first day was ever good with me," he said with a playful expression and grabbed the scroll from the table. "So how was it?"</p><p>"I . . . " she paused and mustered up a bit of courage to speak again, " . . . it was a very d-difficult day. My hands are bruised, and I can't feel my fingers." She quickly looked away when she saw Sasuke smiling at her confession, his eyes on the scroll.</p><p>"Get used to it. You've been out of practice—five years is a very long time. I'll tell Yuu to heal you before you leave." He looked up for a fleeting moment and then dropped his eyes back to the scroll again. "Your performance wasn’t good for a new Genin. Step up your game if you want to stay in the squad. Right now, you're just in the trial slot."</p><p>"Trial slot?" Hinata asked and wiped her sweaty hands on her pants.</p><p>"Yes, a trial slot," Sasuke replied and rolled up the scroll and met her eyes. "I plan on throwing one free-loader out of the team. He's been getting on my nerves for a while now. The bastard didn't even perform today. <em>You</em> I can train. He? I don't need another meddlesome medic on my team. He's useless to me—better you than him."</p><p>Hinata did not say anything and bent her head to look at her hands again. Sasuke tapped the table a few times with his knuckle. "Pay attention, Hinata. You'll keep on repeating the same exercise every day till you learn something. Clear?" he asked and slapped on the table lightly.</p><p>Hinata nodded and rubbed her palms on her dirty and sweaty pants again; her hands were starting to itch now. "I'll have to come d-daily?" she asked, keeping her voice low.</p><p>Sasuke looked at her with an incredulous expression as if that was not obvious enough. "Of course," he paused, stood up, and made his way around the table towards her chair, "you won't get any special treatment . . . just because of the <em>nice </em>time we had together." He looked down at her, wearing a wisp of a smile on his handsome face.</p><p>Hinata averted his gaze, which was heavy upon her, and looked outside the window again. There, on a supple tree branch, sat that tiny hawk Sasuke called Kirin. It was sitting there with an obedience that was unnatural for a bird, cocking its head and craning its neck to look left and right, whilst Sasuke was walking about in the office to get another scroll. Hinata thought it looked adorable! She had this urge to grab it in her fist and stroke its flecked feathers.</p><p>"Your bird," she said and pointed at the window.</p><p>Sasuke walked to the window and opened it a little more and looked outside; when he made a small hand gesture, Kirin let out a melodious sound and flew to him. It landed on his shoulder and bounced excitedly when he reached into his pocket to feed him.</p><p>"I told Nii-Sama not to send you here so early," he said in a gentle voice and stroked his feathers lightly, "but I guess he knows that I get lonely without you." He smiled and leant against the table.</p><p>Hinata smiled, too, admiring the all-white softness of Sasuke's features in the golds of dusk's light. He looked happy today, his countenance serene, undisturbed by any burden. A part of her envied him. He did not know trouble the way she did . . . feeling it every day, a contagion that ate away at her insides and made her face crumble to reveal a telling countenance that hid nothing.</p><p>Sasuke knew how to hide his heart. Perhaps, staying close to him, she would end up learning the art of secrecy—something she could never learn in her home. Her eyes were still transfixed on his face that she did not realise when he had started looking back at her. "Something wrong?" he asked, breaking her from quiet thoughts.</p><p>"N-No," she said quickly and turned her gaze to look at the hawk again that had hidden itself well behind Sasuke's jaw-length hair (it surprised her that it was playing with Sasuke!). "I—what are my chances to clear the trial period?"</p><p>"That's up to you. If you work hard, nothing is impossible. I'll instruct Neji to help you out because I've got my hands full with missions for a week. I won't be around to train you," he explained.</p><p>Hinata's heart felt the longing, and her untrained, honest lips moved before she could stop them, and she whispered, "when will . . . I-I see you again?"</p><p>A subtle but playful expression scurried across his face before it disappeared behind his well-guarded countenance. "I can come see you tonight if you want" he said in a smooth, deep voice and leant down to meet her passion-touched eyes. "Naruto will stay at the academy again, but you already knew. Aren't you naughty, Hinata?" He backed away and left behind that peculiar scent of his in the air—a scent she <em>loved!</em></p><p>Hinata bent her head down and peered through the curtain of hair over her eyes at her shivering hands. Nervousness bothered her mind and body again. What was she doing? This was not right! Out of the corner of her eyes, she gazed at his face. The allure in his eyes was gone, vanished behind the mask he always wore. His eyes took on that ferocious red colour and turned to look at the door. Three perfect Tomoes moved in a circle before coming to a halt. "Go home," he said, and his eyes fixed on the door. "I'll come by after I'm done here."</p><p>"Yes," Hinata said and stood up, moving her aching fingers a bit. They still hurt, but, at least, the itchiness was gone.</p><p>"Yuu should be done with his work by now. Ask him to heal you," he said and folded his arms across his breast when he heard the knock on the door. "Come in, Sakura."</p><p>The door opened and revealed the pink-haired woman who wore that same strange expression on her face, which had turned red and sweaty under the sun. It lost its intensity almost immediately as her eyes turned to Sasuke; her tight expression softened and eased. Hinata did not understand her. Quietly, she made her way out of the office and closed the door behind her.</p><p>"Office hours are over," Sasuke said and watched her as she made her way around the table and stopped close to him—too close. "Go home, unless you have something important to tell me."</p><p>"I came to give you this," Sakura said and produced a scroll out of her jacket's pocket. A hearty smile was prominent on her lips.</p><p>Sasuke took the scroll from her hand and unrolled it. A subtle '<em>hmm</em>' sound escaped his lips before he rolled it back up and threw it onto the table. "I don't approve of these results," he said, and his features changed into a look of irritation.</p><p>"What are you saying? Hokage-Sama took the test—you <em>have</em> to accept these!" she protested, looking helpless.</p><p>"I don't," Sasuke replied, a hard look plastered on his face. "I'm the team's Head Jōnin, and it's up to me to accept your results or reject them. That's what the rules say, anyway. And guess what? I don't trust your mentor."</p><p>Sakura backed away a little, impatient. "What do you mean?" she asked and bit her lower lip in anxiety.</p><p>"I don't know—maybe because you're her student that she feels the need to throw you into the best team in Konoha? You know, to exalt her own reputation and that of your clan's? After all, Haruno Clan is unheard of," he said, his voice full of reproach.</p><p>"That's not true!" Sakura denied, raising her voice.</p><p>"Don't shout—this is my office," Sasuke said with a heavy accent and clenched his teeth in a way as though he wanted to say more.</p><p>"I've worked hard to get here and stay on this team—you know that! You know how good my chakra control is. It's the same as Yuu's. I have good Taijutsu and tailing skills. You just—you just don't see it. You're unfair to me!" Sakura accused, her voice shaking with emotion now.</p><p>"You take me for a fool?" he asked and pushed himself off the table to tower over her, his expression losing the softness with a flare of anger. "You know damn well how you got here. Your parents pleaded before the Hokage, and she practically told you the Jōnin Team test—you sly little cheater. I had to give you countless extensions, work around the test timings, group you up with Yuu, and send you off to that damned woman's office almost daily so that you could make up for your training. Don't mock me." He took in a heavy breath, seething with pronounced irritation.</p><p>Sakura fell silent. She knew he would never fall for her lies. It was no use, and she could not tell him the truth. It was better to lie for now. "It's true," she began another lie and looked down to her feet, "I didn't come here on hard-work alone. It was Hokage-Sama's love for me and my parents' prayers that I am where I am today—but-but that's also true that I've worked hard since then. I've done <em>everything</em> you’ve ever asked. I passed all the exams! Sasuke, I've done whatever you asked. Don't be so cold-hearted—don't be so unfair to me!" Her breath, caught in her throat, came out as a few sobs. She moved her hand up and wiped the tears from her eyes, as if to push her burdens down.</p><p>Sasuke's expressions softened <em>just</em> a bit. "What do you want? I'm tired of coddling you," he said and kneaded his brow. "I don't care what your reasons are to stay here. I won't accept your test results. The Team Exams will take place a week from now, and Yuu will oversee the Medical Divisions' Tests with a few other Ninjas from my Clan. If you fail those, I don't care what you do—I'll throw you out faster than you can grovel before your persuasive mentor. That's my final word."</p><p>"I'll have to give the tests <em>again</em><em>?</em> And Yuu is a Chūnin—he can't oversee anything!" she said, her expression accusatory.</p><p>"You damn well will if you want to stay. And Yuu gave Jōnin Exams two weeks ago. I sent his letter of recommendation to the Anbu Division. The approval letter came in today," Sasuke said and there was a clear note of triumph in his sly voice. "Is that all? If it is, you can leave. I have work to do."</p><p>Sakura inched closer and leant up to press her cheek against his jaw. "You know—you know I didn't stay just to preserve my Clan's honour. I stayed here for you, too," she whispered in his ear and then left the office in silence and with a heavy heart . . .</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>Hinata sat in the room’s shadows. One candle sat on the table; its flame danced on the wick, threatening to go out any second as the wind outside turned rough. She had just made it home when Miyuki gave her the message from Minato. She did not even have time to rest. Next to her sat her husband, his head bowed and his face tense. He was silent, unable to answer his father's questions.</p><p>"Naruto, your father has asked you something," Kushina spoke and adjusted the shawl draped around her small shoulders, with delicate hands. Her long red hair hung down her back like a smooth curtain. They were spread on the floor behind her, wispy and numerous on the shiny wooden floor. She was an uncannily young-looking woman—pretty, with a sprite-like appearance.</p><p>Naruto raised his head up sluggishly, his eyes tired and weary. He looked very ill. "I . . . I don't have anything else to say. I already told you, it's—it's <em>just</em> not working," he said, his voice weary, and raised his hand to palm his face.</p><p>"Perhaps you are not trying hard enough," Minato spoke heavily and turned his blue eyes a little to look at Hinata. He was <em>still</em> very youthful and handsome for someone just a year shy of fifty like his wife. "You will turn twenty-five soon. I married you off five years ago in hopes of preserving our Clan through you. The Hyūga Clan wanted the same, yet here you are, sitting before me with nothing but excuses."</p><p>"Father, I—" Naruto protested but clamped his lips tightly together when Minato raised his hand.</p><p>"I do not want to hear any more excuses from you. How difficult is it to have a child with a healthy woman?" Minato spoke, his voice heavier than before, laced with authority despite what had become of his Clan; but his wife was enough to anchor and shield his name from complete ruin (her marriage to Minato was quite the scandal back in the day). She was from a prestigious Uzumaki family, and despite the mass-slaughter of her clan few decades back, they were still many in number, living in <em>Eddy Village</em> under Konoha’s protection. They were famous for their <em>Sealing Techniques</em> and medicinal herbs—an irreplaceable asset for Konoha's ever-growing military power.</p><p>"Did you go to Shizune, Hinata?" Kushina asked, clearing her throat. "I made an appointment for you yesterday, but she told me that you never came. May I ask why?" Her greenish eyes were dark and inquisitive in the shadows.</p><p>Hinata looked up at her and avoided Minato's crystal-like blue eyes: she could see a bit of Naruto in him. "I-I joined Sasuke-Sama's team. I forgot. It's not like I haven't gone there before—m-many times. She doesn't have anything new to say to me, anyway," Hinata said and drew in a deep sigh.</p><p>"You joined that Uchiha's team? Why?" Minato asked, looking stern now.</p><p>However, before Hinata could say something in her defence, Naruto forestalled her loudly, "and what's wrong with that? It's not like Sasuke would ruin her family's name or anything. He just wanted a new hand on the team. It would benefit the Hyūga Clan to be under the Uchiha." He looked away, huffing.</p><p>"I know Sasuke means a lot to you, Naruto, but your wife needs to be home if she is to raise a child," Kushina reasoned and looked calmly from the fuming Naruto to the quiet Hinata.</p><p>"Not to mention that daemon incident. It cannot be forgotten. Sage knows what these Uchihas are planning," Minato accused in the softest voice, with a slow shake of his head.</p><p>"Have you invited me here to accuse and insult Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his temper flaring. "If it wasn't for Sasuke, I was done for. No one would take me into their teams. It was Sasuke who looked out for me. No thanks to you, father."</p><p>"Naruto, behave yourself! You are speaking to your father. Apologise, now!" Kushina spoke in a disapproving tone and placed her hand tenderly on Minato's shoulder.</p><p>"And you, mother? You didn't stop being a ninja when you married father, and even after you had me. Are all your rules for me—to make my life more miserable?" Naruto said loudly, not backing down.</p><p>"No one is making your life miserable, Naruto," Minato spoke, his voice still calm, and closed his eyes, his countenance weary. He looked hurt by his son's honesty. "I am not your enemy. I am your father.</p><p>“You know how the Uchihas are and how Hinata would suffer if she failed to bear us and her own family an heir. Neji would have been a fair match, but he is from the Branch Family. You know how it is. The Head Family's few sons are wedded off within the Head Family. Hiashi had little choice in the matter. His own family-line was dying. Try to understand things. You are not a child.”</p><p>The thought of Neji came suddenly to Hinata's mind. That was true—she desired Neji so long ago (it was the wish of a girl's heart). He was a kind and handsome man—sober, loving, brave. If her father had wedded her off to him, she would not have been plagued by a lonely and shameful life. Just today, when she saw him looking at her again, she felt a sudden jolt of that old longing rise in her with such intensity that only the thoughts of Sasuke stopped it. Alas, she was just lonely these days . . .</p><p>"There you go again. You just can't stop accusing the one person I care about the most, don't you?" Naruto said and leant forward, the whiskers on his face standing on ends. He looked livid. "Your accusation got half of his clan killed. Don't deny it. As for an heir, then you'll get one when I <em>feel</em> like going near her!" He hastily got to his feet and glanced down at Hinata for a fleeting moment and spun around to leave.</p><p>"Naruto, do not shy away from your responsibilities. Do not forget the hardships faced by your parents. Do not be . . . selfish. This is not <em>just</em> about you. Think about it," Minato spoke, holding Kushina's hand in his.</p><p>"I'm going over to the academy. I've got to prepare for the Jōnin and Team Tests in the coming weeks. I don't have time for this," he said without turning around and left all of them silent in the living room.</p><p>"He has grown into such a spiteful child," Minato spoke aloud and heaved a painfully long sigh. Then he raised his eyes to look at Hinata who was still staring down at her healed hands. "If he does not come near you, then you as a wife can go near him. You are a woman and the daughter of a respectable Clan. It is not just Naruto's responsibility to shoulder his own Clan's honour. It is yours, as well."</p><p>"Minato is right. Think about your Clan and the shame your father will face if people find out that Naruto does not care for you. Or Sage forbid, they start thinking that you are a barren woman. You have no idea what that would do to your father," Kushina spoke with an air of her Clan's superiority over hers. Hinata did not like her tone, but she stayed quiet.</p><p>"I will ask a servant to escort you back to your house," Minato spoke and rose to his feet—so did Kushina. In the light, Hinata's eyes fell upon the white haori he wore that still bore the red patterns of his Clan since his Hokage days.</p><p>"It's a'right—I'll manage," Hinata replied and stood up, too. "Thank you for the dinner." She bowed and turned around to leave the big house . . .</p><p>It took her a good thirty minutes to make it back to the familiar boundary of the forest that marked the moors' beginning. The night was quiet, its silence broken up a little by the wind. Somewhere out there in the darkness, an owl hooted, and crickets made a little noise; but because of the light rains, the forest fell asleep too soon before the moon even had a chance to shine down upon it with all its intensity.</p><p>Minato's and Kushina's words hurt her deeply. Naruto did not want her, even they could see that much. How could she ever pursue him to bed her? He never made love to her: it was always a responsibility, a ritual for him, which he tried to complete without leaving his seed inside her. He wanted his parents to break off this marriage. This was not the first time they were called before them; they always asked the same questions, and she gave the same answers that <em>always</em> left her utterly humiliated.</p><p>Slowly, Hinata walked along the snaking stream that led to her house. Her eyes were downcast, looking at the vegetables poking out from the scraped soil. She had planted new seeds few weeks ago, and new buds were reaching out above the ground now. The recent rains had been beneficial. Tending to the moors would be Miyuki's duty now as she would be working hard to gain <em>that</em> spot on the team. When she would get it, she would try and break free; she just needed a little reassurance!</p><p>With that thought, she raised her eyes to look at the door. She stopped in her tracks, and her cheeks flushed light pink: Sasuke was standing on her doorstep, gazing at her, a soft smile about his lips. He had not forgotten that she invited him over to her place. After that gruelling humiliation at Minato's home, the thought of making love to him filled her with profound happiness!</p><p># # # # # #</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EN: In Canon, Uzumaki Kushina is not from a prestigious Uzumaki family. No, she was selected to be Nine-Tails’ container because she had “potent” chakra, more potent than her clansmen. She was never associated with high status before her marriage to Minato; so her aristocratic status in my fiction is completely non-canon.  <br/>The “red patterns” on the white haori the Hokages wear in canon has nothing to do with Minato’s Clan. In fact, Namikaze isn’t a clan. I, on the other hand, have changed that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. What a Mysterious Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># # # # # #</p><p>With summer gone, rains came cold and hard. Gentle downpours cooled the air ever so more, and pattering sounds kept filling the spaces about the ones who hid underneath leaves. Wind came seeping from between the dense foliage and set the rain-coated leaves to rustling. A deathly cold heralded the coming of autumn, and once it came, all noise and storms, it refused to quiet down till winter's fatal stillness did not overcome its nature. It would not be long before these leaves, desperately clinging onto the trees' branches, died and withered away—winter’s kiss was deadly.</p><p>A solid trail made by the dexterous ninjas from Konoha had worn away and lay forgotten under the assaults of recent storms; covered thickly with grime and moss, it was indistinguishable from the greens, yellows, and reds and mud about the ground.</p><p>Only a week had passed since the start of storms, and, like a secret passageway in children's faerie tales, the path marking the village’s outskirts was well-covered in rotten leaves. (The strange climate change, which began nigh two decades ago, had steadily increased autumn’s duration—and no one knew <em>why!</em>) Hinata looked to the north: low storm clouds draped the Leaf’s sky in grey. Quick blue flashes danced amidst that darkening storm, and seconds later, the whole place shook with its unwelcomed wrath.</p><p>Hinata's hand started for her feet to wipe away the dirt covering her toenails—she stopped. Then she slumped back against the tree. Ten hours had gone by without a wink and in a hopeless search. She did not understand why Sasuke had dragged her out here: she was <em>still</em> in training!</p><p>Feeling the nerve-biting cold hit her senses hard, she wrapped her arms around herself and looked from between the wet hair flopping over her eyes; Sasuke stood in his Jōnin clothes a good twenty feet from her. For some reason, he did not look happy: he had been irritable all day. Presently, he stood over tree roots, with one foot resting on the thickest one reaching out of the ground like a half-buried human arm.</p><p>He had a kunai in his grasp, a silver string tied to its smooth handle. He had the fine string wrapped round his finger. Throwing the kunai straight down at a sharp angle, he created a deep and clean cut in the root. Then he pulled it back and grabbed it as it flew up into the air and repeated the same process all over again. He had been engaged in this quite pointlessly for the last ten minutes that, now, the root was about to be cut in half.</p><p><em>Cold!</em>—Hinata trembled, and her flaming-red cheeks stood out like the thick theatrical makeup on a jester's countenance. She could not form words the way she wanted; she felt that she had lost her voice again. She was thirsty. Despite the cold chewing at her cheeks, her tongue was bone-dry. Looking about, half-concerned by Sasuke's irritation, she made a scoop of her hands and collected droplets of rainwater. They tingled on her palms.</p><p>Raising her hands to her lips, she drank the rainwater at a draught. She had placed a little pitcher by her feet. A musical and metallic sound disturbed the air as rain droplets struck against its surface. It was half-full. Thankfully, Sasuke had not said anything about the noises, which broke rain’s gentle rhythm.</p><p>Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes arrogant—the character of his features slightly marred by irritation. She knew what she had to do! She raised her hands and pointed two fingers upwards, curling the rest of them into firm fists. Then she pressed her knuckles together in front of her face and turned on her Byakugan.</p><p>Hinata felt the last of her chakra plummet to its limit: she looked around . . . and, for a few kilometres, as far as her eyes could allow her, she did not find anything strange. She turned off her Byakugan, breathing heavily, her eyes downcast as she slumped over her knees. Now, she would no longer be able to use Byakugan without messing up her sight.</p><p>She raised her head a little to catch a glimpse of his face: it was slightly turned, and, with cold red eyes, he was looking out into the distance. Rain droplets stood on his cheeks and neck, and his whole face glistened under the weak sun. His lips were blood-red from cold, and his tar-black hair plastered to the side of his face, drenched through at his forehead.</p><p>Sasuke was distant . . . <em>again</em> . . . his moods changed erratically. Sometimes, she felt that his passion, perhaps, was an aberration of her mind. Only two nights ago, he had made love to her. She remembered it almost vividly—a phantasmagoria of her dull dreams during duller nights.</p><p>Hinata remembered the intense desire when he stood over her, his eyes catching sight of something beyond the window. She had turned her head then and looked to the blackness of night and faint outline of trees; their branches shook outwards in the drafts. The Sharingan in his right eye turned on mechanically . . . in rhythm with the powerful impulses from something outside—something she could not see. He kept looking outside and listening to the flaps of a lone black bird as its wings beat the air ferociously; and then it was gone!</p><p>It flew far away, beyond the distance his eyes could measure, and suddenly, his right eye lost that intensity. Sweat oozed out from the pores in his brow, but his face did not betray him—completely. Quickly, he masked that little anxiety with passion, took off his jacket, looking down at her with nothing but lust hovering in and out of his eyes.</p><p>Her eyes traced a familiar path across his white skin and the wonderful contours of his lean body. Blood rushed in torrents upon her heart, and it betrayed her in ways that felt shameful to her spirit. Her heart could not keep up with the demand of its beats whilst he kissed her and brushed his fingers over her breasts and moved his hands down her sides to grip her hips.</p><p>He took her roughly again, his thrusts hard and quick; it did not seem as though he knew how to be gentle, but her body was always ready for him: how he completed her; how she wanted to meet an end in the light of his sinister eyes, as he stared down at her and met the helpless gaze of the betrayed with a ferocious will to bend and break and dominate her.</p><p>Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined to throw away her honour and lie beneath a man she was not wedded to, but there was such passion, such thrill in this union. She had discarded everything she was taught; but she loved it—loved it as he breathed deep breaths against her ear and shuddered in every limb whilst he touched her in ways foreign to her; she felt nothing but the deepest pleasure as he plunged into her repeatedly. In him, she had found solace, life that she did not think possible; and she was not ready to give it up—not yet!</p><p>Raindrops fell on her lashes and blurred her vision. With child-like movements, she wiped at her eyes and looked ahead. Sasuke was still diligently trying to cut that damned root in two. He did not want to bring her along, but one of the elite <em>Root</em> members had gone missing two days ago, and a large search party was organised to scour the outskirts of Konoha where he was thought to have disappeared.</p><p>Sasuke was called back from his mission and instructed by Itachi to search an area of about fifty miles within a day. He divided up the squad into two teams: Neji led Naruto and Sakura and five other Chūnins. Since he was blessed with Sharingan, he did not mind taking the less privileged <em>Dōjutsu</em> user, Hinata, whose eyes required a lot of work to even touch the limits of Neji's skill!</p><p>Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when Sasuke turned towards her with his Sharingan on. He looked away with irritation on his face a moment later; his Sharingan could tell that she did not have much in her now.</p><p>Two ninjas were digging a large square-shaped hole in the ground to set-up traps. They stood waist-deep in the hole, their uniforms muddy. They needed to set-up camp to rest for a few hours.</p><p>"Is this enough, S-Sasuke-Sama?" one of the men sputtered, with an awkward grin. He drove the spade's tip into the ground and leant on it. He was exhausted.</p><p>Sasuke looked down into the hole and then brought his hard eyes back to him. "That's not even five feet," he said, grabbing that accursed kunai again and throwing it back down at the exact same spot. "Dig deeper. Make it twenty, and then set the traps. Get to work."</p><p>"But—isn't this enough?" he protested and looked to the other man for support, who did not respond back and continued digging.</p><p>"Start digging or I'll smash open your skull with that spade," Sasuke rasped, watching as the man quickly pulled out the spade and started digging with immense speed.</p><p>Hinata looked at the pitcher. Rain had mellowed down quite a bit, and cold began to fade away. Only a few drops fell down from the trees now—the strength of rain was not enough to make it past the leaves overhead. She grabbed the pitcher and tipped it. When the last drop went down her throat, she looked guiltily at Sasuke . . . he had not taken a drop of water since they left camp.</p><p>She put it down and hoped that rain would come pouring down—again! Her thoughts were suddenly broken into when Yuu jumped down from the trees, with two other shinobis in tow. He had few supplies with him. He handed a water bottle over to Sasuke and began, "Sasuke-Sama, I've checked the area up south, but I didn't find anything. Perhaps we should wait for Neji?"</p><p>Sasuke rested his back against the tree and took a few sips of water. "Give her a soldier pill. I needed her eyes, but she's almost out—after only six Byakugan uses. She needs more training," he said with an air of annoyance and handed the bottle over to Yuu.</p><p>His words bore through her and hurt her pride. She dropped her eyes down to her sandals and the mushrooms dotting the tree's foot about her. (Raindrops sat on their tops like pearly dews.) The handsomest man, Sasuke, in the world was only passionate in bed: his tongue was sharp, and he knew how to push everyone's kunais and wound their emotions. Today, he angered her!</p><p>She looked up and took a sickly blue pill (which was quite big, too!) from Yuu's hand. In the going glow of light, his face was soft and kind. He gave her a small loaf of dry bread and a water bottle. "You should ask for supplies next time," he said and sat down beside her; then he touched her wrists and ankles to check her chakra points. "Sasuke-Sama doesn't indulge anyone, and it's your own responsibility to take the necessary supplies with you—or ask me for them."</p><p>"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know," she said in a small voice and took a small bite out of the milky bread. She was so hungry and thirsty. How could she have not known about something so obvious? She was ashamed . . . and even angry at Sasuke's habitual annoyed indifference.</p><p>"It's all right. We all make mistakes. Besides, Sasuke-Sama is quite strict. It's no surprise he didn't tell you," Yuu said kindly, touching her wrists and ankles again to calm her tense muscles. "Your stomach isn't empty now. Take the pill and tell me if your chakra flows smoothly through these points."</p><p>Hinata swallowed the pill and gulped down the water. The pill was tasteless. She closed her eyes and felt it give her energy almost instantly and sensed her chakra flow without obstruction through her key-points. Yuu was a good medic. "Thank you, I feel better now!" she said and got to her feet.</p><p>Yuu smiled in response and raised himself up to his feet, too. He turned around sharply when Sasuke spoke before Neji jumped down. "Well?" he asked and knitted his brow. "I hope you found something important on this fool's errand."</p><p>Neji jumped down, followed by Naruto and then Sakura. His sandals squelched in the layer of mud over the rot. Hinata averted Naruto's blue eyes, deepened to ocean-blue by the lack of light. His sun-darkened skin was covered with a film of rain and sweat; but Hinata looked away, not meeting his eyes that were still looking her way, though she did not understand why.</p><p>"I've found some bodies. They could be theirs," Neji said and turned off his Byakugan to save up chakra. His lips were parched and he looked tired. "I left two Naruto clones with the other shinobis, but . . . "</p><p>"Let's go," Sasuke said and turned his head to Hinata, with the same expression as before. "You, come with me and don't turn off your Byakugan even for a second. The other two are waiting at a safe distance?"</p><p>At Sasuke's command, Hinata took quick but timid strides and stopped <em>right</em> next to Neji. She was terrified and did not want to follow Sasuke deep into the forest, not when everything painted a picture of bad omen; but it was not as though she had any choice in the matter: he was her Squad Captain—she had to obey . . .</p><p>"Yes—but, Sasuke-Sama, it might be a trap," Neji protested and stood before Sasuke to block his path.</p><p>"So?" Sasuke asked, feigning ignorance. "Let's just kill the spies and be on our merry way. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>Neji bowed down his head, looking defeated; Hinata did not like Sasuke's tone. "You two, stay here with Yuu," Sasuke said to Naruto and Sakura; Sakura nodded in reply, unusually silent.</p><p>"But I can help with Bunshins," Naruto said and grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm. "You don't have to go alone, you know. You could get hurt. Hinata won't be of much use. She's still in training."</p><p>"That's why I’m asking you to stay behind. If things get hairy, I'll inform your clone and you can come as back-up. I'm only taking Neji and Hinata with me. The rest of you, prepare the traps here—just in case," he said and turned around before Naruto grabbed his arm again.</p><p>"Here, let me tie this around your wrist!" Naruto said in an excited voice, his eyes shining, and produced a weird charm out of his pocket.</p><p>Sasuke gritted his teeth and slapped it away. "Hey! It's from my mother, you grouchy jerk!" Naruto squatted and picked it up from the mud.</p><p>"Superstitious fool," Sasuke grumbled and jumped up—followed by Neji and Hinata. They left Naruto behind whilst he waved the charm in the air and begged Sasuke to, at least, take it inside his pocket for protection.</p><p>It took them roughly fifteen minutes to arrive at the spot where the other two ninjas were hiding. Naruto's clones grinned happily when they saw Sasuke. "Boss, they're rotting the air about forty metres from here," one of them whispered and the other poked his head out of the thick bush and took a gander at the space between two big trees where the bodies lay.</p><p>Sasuke turned on his Sharingan. He could not see anything out of the ordinary. "Keep your Byakugans active. I'll go first and then Hinata can follow you two," he said in a low voice and curled his fingers around the hilt of the sword on his back. "Naruto, one of you stays here. The other one comes with me. Let's go."</p><p>One of the Bunshins stood behind him and readied himself to flash-step out. Using <em>Body Flicker</em>, Sasuke flashed out and stopped <em>right</em> next to the bodies, with Naruto about twenty metres behind; he immediately hid behind a tree and readied himself with two smoke bombs in his tight fists. Sasuke looked around and did not find any traps close to the bodies. He signalled Naruto who gestured Neji and Hinata to make their way out of their hiding places.</p><p>Neji turned on his Byakugan, but his sight was quite bad. He had been using Byakugan for the entire day, without any respite from the arduous task—he understood now why Sasuke had decided to bring Hinata along. He flickered up the tree and scanned the area, but his eyes failed him. He could not see very far, so he immediately took a <em>soldier pill</em> he had stashed away inside his pocket.</p><p>The pill eased up the burden on his vision, but only just. His eyes were strained for the day. Now, it was up to Hinata's Byakugan to scan the area; but Hinata's heartbeats were like temple’s bells in her breast, pressure mounting in her veins and shaking her body to a state of panic. This was too much for her! Why did Sasuke bring her along—today of all the days? She felt a strange sense of resentment towards him. He was supposed to . . . help her, even a little! He was not being fair!</p><p>She jerked up her head when she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry! Sasuke's got his Sharingan on. You'll be a'right!" the clone assured her, with the warmest smile. Hinata looked at him, almost taken aback by the loving smile on his face. His words clouded her eyes with a coming deluge of tears, but she looked away before he could see her resolve go before him.</p><p>Wiping her eyes on the sleeve, she stepped out of the bushes and started for the other tree that was about twenty metres from where Neji was. She only made it midway when Sasuke's ears wriggled and his eyes dilated with danger; her foot sank into something, and it twisted her ankle painfully.</p><p>A barrage of <em>Senbons</em> flew at her. She could not even react—it happened so fast! She saw a bright sliver of something and a brighter spray of red. Trees whooshed past her eyes, a raging torrent of hues, and she squeezed her eyes shut from the agonising pain in her ankle. She got thrown to the right and hit the ground hard. She opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke through a blurry vision. The ache in her body was replaced by the warmth of Naruto's engulfing arms.</p><p>"Hinata, are you a'right?" Naruto asked, worried, but she kept looking forward, hair flowing in the wind, a single tear clinging desperately to the tip of her nose.</p><p>Sasuke stood upside down on an unbending tree branch now, a sardonic smile dancing about his lips. "Not very classy—targeting a weak girl like that," Sasuke said with a smile in his voice and bent his legs a little to jump off the tree.</p><p>He landed smoothly on the ground and watched with satisfaction as the man had yet to realise that he had been cut open at eight different places. Sprays of blood shot out from the deep wounds, and he thudded to the ground—<em>dead!</em></p><p>"Sasuke-Sama." Neji rushed to Sasuke and then looked at Hinata for a fleeting moment. "Are you all right? Hinata—she—"</p><p>Hinata's breaths were loud; her eyes, vacant. Fear had her in its tightest grip. She had never come this close to death before. Her heart was racing with mad abandon, unable to find <em>that</em> right rhythm.</p><p>"She stepped on a trap. I told her to keep her Byakugan on," Sasuke said, without looking at her, his eyes locked on the dwarfish shrubs few metres away.</p><p>"Sasuke-Sama, we have to—" Neji began and focused his vision on the purple skin on her ankle: it was bruised and stretched taught.</p><p>"It’s over. Come out, or I'll kill you where you're hiding. I don't like playing hide and seek," Sasuke cut him off, holding his gaze.</p><p>A sharp and bright electrical current went up and stabbed through the tree branch overhead. Not a moment later, a dribble of blood plopped on Neji's cheek. It was as if colours washed over the man and he materialised! His eyes popped out of his sockets as Sasuke's <em>Chidori Blade's</em> tip had run clean through his left lung.</p><p>The pinned-man made a hand seal and started something, accompanied by a loud sizzling sound. "He's still conscious!" Neji yelled and held out his palm to use <em>Air Palm</em> but, before he could try anything, several sword-like Raiton blades speared out of the spy's body like a bright star. His torso exploded in a shower of red. He died violently, and, as soon as Sasuke stopped the flow of Raiton, he fell down onto the grassy ground.</p><p>"He isn't now," Sasuke said and clenched and unclenched his fizzing hand. Then he looked back at Naruto. "Her ankle is broken. Take her to the infirmary. She's done for the day." Then he walked to the bodies lying under a tattered cloth, not looking behind towards Hinata who was still clutched by mortal fear.</p><p>"Now, will you look at that!" Sasuke said, chuckling, as he lifted up the clean corner of the blood-soaked cloth and revealed clumps of blond hair matted in mud and blood. The man's face was frozen in mid-scream and intense agony.</p><p>"Is that . . . <em>Fū</em>?" Neji said, with an incredulous expression. "This isn't good. Root never told us that one of Danzō's guards had gone missing. They'll have a field day with this."</p><p>"They won't have a field day with anything. Write down a couple of consolatory lines and slap it in their faces. This was never our problem—they dragged us into this. Let the Yamanaka handle their own troubles," Sasuke said distastefully and stood up.</p><p>Neji nodded in reply. Sasuke was right—it was not their problem. He looked back at Naruto as he carried Hinata away from the area. Her face was still deathly pale. He did not know how to feel about this; but, perhaps, Sasuke had made the right call. If she wanted to stay on the squad, she would have to face this sooner or later—better now than never!</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>When night hit, wind became rough. Old wooden windows rattled, and the red lantern's flame flickered. It was dark inside Itachi's office, and the noise outside nearly drowned out his calm voice. Sasuke sat across the table from his brother on the tatami mat. Fire blazed in the hearth and warmed the office.</p><p>"Is this all of it?" Itachi asked and ran his eyes down the medical report compiled by Sakura. "I do not think you should have killed all of them, though it is past the point now."</p><p>"Yes, that's all of it," Sasuke paused, ignoring the rest of his brother's remark, and pursed his lips, "but I'm sure Yuu could’ve done a better job."</p><p>A ghostly smile crossed Itachi's lips. "She is a lot more talented than you give her credit for. You do not seem to enjoy her company, that is all," he spoke gently, getting a little amused by the formation of a frown on Sasuke's face. "So the neck was almost completely severed? This was done very cleanly. Whoever did this is an exceptional swordsman."</p><p>Sasuke did not say anything. He looked at his brother as he placed the scroll next to the weakly glowing lantern and locked his eyes with his. Red rose from the deep inside his black eyes and spread like a vivid stain there—a wound. Then they took on the carefully crafted shuriken patterns of <em>Mangekyō Sharingan</em>. Not desiring to meet his brother's eyes, Sasuke looked down, bowing respectfully. "Nii-Sama, can I take my leave?" he asked, with child-like innocence, not looking up.</p><p>Itachi took in a deep breath and spoke, "look at me, Sasuke."</p><p>In spite of not wanting to, Sasuke raised his eyes slowly and they came alive like a pulsing heart, redder than the reddest heart. The colours disappeared in the world they knew, and he found himself in a monochromatic realm, sitting on his brother's lap . . . in the form of a little child.</p><p>The child buried his face into Itachi's breast, closing his eyes, feeling the slow and loud thumps of Itachi’s heart vibrate through his fingers and limbs. He could hear it—he could <em>actually</em> hear the beats of his brother's young heart! (This illusion was so real—so lovely!)</p><p>Itachi had turned into a twelve-year-old boy. He smiled and touched Sasuke's soft round cheek tenderly. "Sasuke," Itachi said in the mellowest voice of a boy and held Sasuke's tiny hand in his, "did you . . . <em>kill</em> Fū?" Itachi's expression changed and an innocent kind of curiosity enveloped his young face, his eyes a little wide as he looked at the small and anxious face of his younger brother.</p><p>The world, in which they existed now, quivered like something alive and restless, and black rain descended down in waves. Mist roiled everywhere as Itachi's soft words seemed to echo endlessly. Sasuke, still in the form of a four-year-old child, kept looking down at the broken toy by Itachi’s feet. Suddenly, his lips quivered into a smile . . .</p><p># # # # # #</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Canon Manga Info: Over-usage of the Byakugan can mess up the sight for some time. In war, Neji couldn’t tell Akamaru apart from Kiba.</p><p>This chapter showed the advanced shape manipulation of Chidori Blade: the more varied a change in form, the more complex a technique, which, in turn, depictures the talent and skill of the user (as stated in the manga and the Data-book). The combination of the change in Chakra Nature and Chakra Forum alone, according to Kakashi, is an above A-Rank feat. (A-Rank is Jōnin-Rank.) </p><p>Sasuke, contrary to the popular beliefs (and there are many made-up beliefs in this regard), is the best Raiton-user and Ninjutsu-user in the manga bar none as all of his Raiton techniques (bar one and he has nine of those) are divided between A and S ranks in terms of Nin-Jutsu complexity.</p><p>Furthermore, when Sasuke reversed Sage of the Six Paths best Nin-Jutsu endeavour (faster than the time it took for Kurama to complete its short dialogue, which was filled with caution for its host), The Creation of All Things (as Kurama stated), he turned a colossal and mountainous amount of Bijū chakra into Raiton; thus, he applied highly advanced Nature and Form/Shape Manipulation on the said chakra (he created several weapons out of the morphed chakra in a matter of seconds!) whilst simultaneously morphing his Perfect Susanoo into a Gedō Mazō (which Kurama explained).</p><p>Keep that in mind that the Susanoo's shape is nothing more than stabilisation of and control on chakra—another thing explicitly mentioned in the manga by Onoki and Madara. That’s why Kurama compared Sasuke's skill and talent, no one else's (despite being Lord knows how old and having seen countless Shinobis in his lifetime since the Sage), to the Sage of the Six Paths. Sakura, actually, is the weakest link in regard to Ninjutsu talent in Team-7. She's talented, but she isn't even close to Naruto and Kakashi, let alone Sasuke, on this front. I'll touch more upon this in the coming chapters' Author Notes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>